¿Ganar o perder?
by Nucifer
Summary: Cuando conocí a Horokeu Usui me pareció un estúpido. Él es el sobreprotector hermano mayor de mi novia y con quien me la paso peleando. Hoy en día me sigue pareciendo un estúpido, pero estaría mintiendo si negara la evidente tensión sexual que se creo entre nosotros. HxR
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes son creación de Hiroyuki Takei :D_**

 ** _Este es el primer fic que subo así que estoy nerviosa y feliz de al fin escribir sobre esta pareja. Esto es HoroHoro x Ren_**

* * *

 _Prólogo_.

Buscaba con mi mirada una cabeza de cabellos celestes, bueno eso me dijo mi novia que teníamos que buscar, cosa complicada ya que el lugar estaba repleto.

— ¡Horo! ¡por aquí!

Ella lo había encontrado. Pilika se lanzó a los brazos del nombrado dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Pilika! ¡Pero que grande estas!— El chico le devolvió el abrazo muy animado.

Analice con la vista al sujeto que abrazaba a mi novia.

— ¡Hermano~! ¡te extrañe mucho!

Me habían dicho que se parecían, pero nadie me dijo que era como Pilika en versión masculina.

Era un tipo muy alto, de tez clara, su cabello era negro en la parte inferior y celeste arriba, lo traía afirmado por una bandana blanca.

Note que tenía una argolla en la oreja izquierda, si no me equivoco su madre odia ese tipo de barbaridades.

Seguí con mi análisis, llevaba puesta una camiseta holgada, manga larga con un gran número cincuenta y dos en el pecho, unos jeans skinny y las clásicas adidas con franjas a los costados.

Supongo que era un look casual, pero que sin duda le quedaba.

Me encontré con aquellos ojos azul oscuro observandome de forma penetrante.

— ¿Y _este_ quien es?— Dijo subiendo y bajando la mirada por mi cuerpo.

Ok, nadie me hablaba así.

Le alcé una ceja dispuesto a responderle.

— ¡Hermano! no seas descortés— Hablo Pilika mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Ella sabía que yo no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo y lo admitía.

Me acerque caminando con altanería.— ¿Disculpa? Veo que eres un imbécil sin modales, pero como yo no lo soy, mi nombre es Ren Tao y "este" que ves aquí, es el novio de tu hermana.— Le sonreí con ironía pasando un brazo por la cintura de Pilika con posesión.

El tipo me miró huraño.

— Imbecil tu abuela cabeza de antena.

— C-Cómo me llamaste..

¡¿Se estaba burlando de mi peinado?!

— ¡An-te-na! ¡Y aleja tus manos de Pilika! Saca, saca.— Hizo un gesto como ahuyentando mis manos.

— ¡Mira cabeza de puerco espín..!— ¡Yo también podía burlarme de su cabello! e iba a seguir pero Pilika tapo mis palabras con su mano.

— ¡Ya basta de discusiones!— Sentenció Pilika.

— ¡ **El empezó!** —Gritamos ambos. Cosa que no me pareció para nada graciosa.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que tenías un novio Pilika? Y con un peinado ridículo… — Susurro el de cabello celeste haciéndome enfurecer.

— ¡Qué es lo que estás dici...!— Nuevamente mi boca fue tapada por mi novia.

— Pensaba decírtelo Horo, pero no sabia como reaccionarias, o más bien, de qué forma intentarías asesinarlo.— Pilika hizo un gesto de reproche.

— Si me lo hubieras dicho antes ya tendría un plan...— Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Ese desgraciado..

— ¡Hermano!

— Pero de todas formas debías contármelo~.— Le dijo el peli celeste con voz berrinchuda.

Que infantil.

— Lo siento, pero luego hablamos de eso ¿si?— Pilika arrastró las palabras mientras agarraba el brazo de su hermano mayor.

— Pues... está bien, solo por ahora.— Le sonrió cálidamente.

— ¡Bien! entonces vamos a tomar un taxi a casa, mamá muere de ganas por verte.

— Y yo también a ella, ¡espero haya cocinado algo rico! ¡AY, como espaguetis!

— Por Dios, que chico tan escandaloso.— Dije algo irritado por su "agradable" timbre de voz.

— Arghh, ¿aun sigues aqui?

Me dijo provocando otra mini discusión.

Rodé los ojos.

Buda, ¿realmente tendría que soportar a este sujeto?

Yo iba en silencio dentro del vehículo, decidí sentarme en el copiloto, así los hermanitos pelicelestes podían parlotear sin parar, de seguro tenían mareado al conductor tanto como lo estaba yo.

Según lo que había entendido de la conversación, era que él era mayor que Pilika y que se había marchado con su padre hace dos años cuando estos se separaron, tenía diecisiete años y que "agradablemente" para MI comenzaría a asistir a la escuela en la que íbamos mi novia y yo.

Ma-ra-vi-llo-so

Puaj.

Esa idea no me hacía nada de gracia, ya que como primera impresión tuvimos un "leve" roce entre nuestros caracteres, no me imaginaba soportándolo dentro del salón.

Lo observe por el espejo retrovisor, mostraba una amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus alineados y blanquecinos dientes.

Este poso sus ojos justo sobre los míos en el cristal.

Una especie de _Click_ sonó en mi cabeza seguido de un escalofríos que me recorrió completo.

Era por el asco de seguro.

El desvió su mirada en un claro gesto de desprecio. Apreté los dientes con enojo. No le respondería.

Idiota.

Llegamos a la casa de la familia Usui, pero su madre aún no volvía, por lo que "el puerco espín" aprovecho para acomodar sus cosas en su habitación.

Pilika por su parte cortaba a la velocidad de la luz unas verduras, estaba muy concentrada. Le gustaba cocinar.

Me pare de la mesa y me puse atrás de ella, la abrace por la cintura apoyando mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

Me ignoró. Fruncí el ceño.

Pase mis labios por el borde de su cuello, besándolo de forma sensual. Con esto si debía llamar su atención. Pero me ignoró otra vez.

¡Argh joder!

Baje la manga de su polera dejando al descubierto su hombro, para así poder saborearlo.

— Ren, si no vas a ayudar mejor ve a otro lado.— Me dijo de forma severa.

Me aleje enseguida como si su cuerpo quemara, ese tono era alarmante para mi salud física. Me crucé de brazos con enojo.

¡Bien! Pues que se entretenga con sus verduras, cuando ella quisiera jugar un rato que ni me buscara.

Mi piel se erizo completa, estaba helando dentro de la casa. Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Pilika, buscaría el suéter que había dejado ahí.

— Oye Pili...

Detuve mi andar en medio del pasillo al sentir que el bobo hablo desde la habitación de al lado.

No acabo de hablar al ver que era yo y no su hermana.

— Pilika está preparando la cena, quiere tener todo listo para cuando llegue su madre.— Le dije sin expresión alguna.

Nos miramos con cara de pocos amigos. Podía jurar que salían chispas al chocar miradas con el.

— Ya veo .. Oye .. ¿Ben? Así me dijiste que te llamabas, ¿verdad?— Preguntó sobándose la cabeza con duda.

¿Acaso me había llamado BEN?. Sentí un tic en mi ojo.

— Q-Qué dices .. ¡es Ren! ¡idiota! ¡Ren Tao!

— ¡A quien le llamas idiota, _Rentado_!.— La última palabra la imitó con voz boba.— No tengo muy buena memoria para lo que me tiene sin cuidado y eso solo fue una equivocación ¡A cualquiera le pasa!

— Solo a los maleducados se les olvida el nombre de las personas.— Volteé la mirada con indiferencia.

— ¡No soy un maleducado!

— Si lo eres, por la forma en la que te comportaste cuando te fuimos a buscar ¡y ahora esto!

— Pues de eso te iba a hablar yo, pero tú vas y te enojas por cosas irrelevantes.

— Lo siento, no hablo con mal educados.— Sin más me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la habitación de Pilika.

Entre al rosa lugar y tome mi suéter que estaba sobre la cama. Me dispuse a ponérmelo, pero el bobo peli celeste entró a la habitación jalandome el suéter sin alcanzar a meter ni un brazo en este.

— Vaya, no sabia que el señor Rentado fuera tan infantil.— Expresó burlón.

— Déjame informarte que aquí el único infantil eres tú.

— Arrghh maldito cabeza de antena, sabía que Pilika tenía un gusto terrible, ¡pero contigo se pasó!

— ¡¿Disculpa?! SÉ que soy un gran partido, no como tú y tu _horrible_ aspecto.— La verdad es que podría catalogarse como bastante agraciado, pero aquí lo importante era dañar su orgullo.

— ¡Q-Que! Bien, ¡ya me hartaste! Yo solo venia a pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Eh? ¿dis-disculpas?— Eso me descoloco un poco.

— Si. Como lo oíste, así que serenate.

— ¿Disculpas sobre qué cosa?— Me crucé de brazos.

— Por mi actitud en la estación, como ahora supongo que nos veremos bastante no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo.

Hasta que decía algo sensato.

— Mmm .. Concuerdo contigo, ya que soy el novio de tu hermana.

— Entonces ¿me disculpas?

— ¡Ni de coña!— Me iba a largar de fuera del cuarto, pero el idiota me agarro de la muñeca.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡Eres un resentido!

— ¡No lo soy! ¡ahora suéltame!

— ¡Yo solo quería que nos lleváramos bien enano!

— ¿Enano? ¡Si tenemos casi la misma edad!

— ¡Que se yo! Además te llevo como una cabeza de altura Rentado.

— ¡Para de llamarme así cabeza de tenedor! ¡Y ya dame mi jodido suéter!

— Primero arreglemos las cosas, ¿si?

— ¡No quiero!— Nuevamente me iba a largar, pero esta vez cerró la puerta de la habitación justo antes que yo saliera, intente safarme en vano ya que me tomó de ambas muñecas pegándome sobre la puerta.

— No te largaras hasta que hablemos Ren.

Fruncí el ceño.

¡¿Quien verga se creía para hablarme de esa forma?!

— ¡Pues no quiero!— Le tiré una patada, pero para mi mala suerte fallé.

— ¡Hey, casi me golpeas en el entre pierna!

— ¡Ahí era donde apuntaba!

— Maldito niñato.

Aprisiono mis piernas con las suyas. Ahora sí estaba completamente acorralado por su cuerpo.

Era una posición bastante incómoda y la cercanía entre nosotros no lo hacía mejor. Ya me comenzaba a molestar en serio que invadiera mi espacio personal.

— Ya ¿te serenaste?— Me preguntó con calma.

Suspire. Bien, intentaría hablar con el bobo. Hice un sonido como respuesta afirmativa.

— Bien, comenzare esto de la forma en la que tuvo que ser.

— ¿Presentándote al fin?— En realidad ya sabía su nombre, pero odiaba la mala educación.

— Pues sí.— Respondió alegre.— Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, mis amigos me llaman Horo.

— ¡Tú eres el famoso Hoto Hoto!— Fingí sorpresa.

— ¿Porque dices el famo...? ES HORO.

— Los Asakuras hablan todo el santo día de ti, "Ay si el Hoto ya viene, estoy tan ansioso jijiji" ¡es todo lo que he oído desde que comenzó el jodido año!

— ¡Hao e Yoh, AY los he extrañado tanto!— Sus ojos se iluminaron.

Hao e Yoh Asakura, esos gemelos eran mis amigos de la escuela, que para mi "buena suerte" también eran amigos del bobo sujeto que tenía enfrente.

— Ay no puede ser cierto que tenga amigos en común con alguien tan desesperante como tú.— Dije cerrando los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la puerta, donde por cierto aún seguía acorralado.

— No seas amargado Rentado, quien sabe, quizás tenemos los mismos amigos porque en el fondo el destino quiere que nos llevemos bien.— Me sonrió despreocupado.

— ¿Yo? ¿amigo de alguien como tu? ¡no me hagas reeir! ¡ahora suéltame ya!— Le forcejeé.

— ¡Pero que tipo tan desagradable! ¿que pasa por la mente de mi hermana al ser tu novia?

— Pues tengo mucho para ofrecer cabecita de puerco espín.— Le dije altanero.

— ¡Si claro! Primero esta tu estúpido peinado, que no es muy atractivo, tu actitud ¡ni de coña! y tus ojos… bueno, quizás tus ojos si están un poco pasables.— Se acercó un poco más observando de forma fija mis ojos.

Me sentí algo avergonzado. Yo no acostumbraba a mucha cercanía con las personas, y menos desconocidos. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se alejara, pero de pronto hablo.

— Wow.. tus ojos.. es impresionante verlos de cerca.

¡Sin mi autorización, mis mejillas habían comenzado a arder!— T-Tu estúpido...— Hable entre dientes enfadado.

— Oh ¡estás sonrojado!— Abrió los ojos burlándose de mí.

¡Ya estaba harto!

— ¡Que no es cierto joder!— Intente safarme de su agarre, pero me tenía realmente firme de mis muñecas.

— Aún no arreglamos la cosas Ren.

— ¡Pues ya terminó la conversación!

— ¡Noo! ¡solo conseguí que me insultaras y que te sonrojaras!

— ¡No me sonroje!— Grité. De seguro tenía mi rostro más rojo que un tomate.

— Ay si mira nada mas, tienes tus mejillas todas rosadas.— Soltó uno de sus agarres posando con burla su mano en dicho lugar de mi cara.

Aunque su gesto había sido para molestarme, aquello realmente me dejó pasmado. Había sido sorpresivo, hasta extraño entre hombres. Este tipo era tan impredecible.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando, sentía su cuerpo apoyado en mí causándome incomodidad, pero aun así no lograba moverme ni alejarlo con mi mano libre.

— ¡Vengan a arreglar la mesa para mamá!— Gritó Pilika desde la planta baja sacándonos abruptamente de aquel… lo que sea.

Horokeu se salió enseguida de encima mio, yo carraspeé un poco fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Podrías devolverme mi suéter?

— Ahí tienes tu feo suéter.— Me lo extendió mientras yo se lo arrebataba para ponérmelo.

— Es cien por ciento lana y es sumamente sofisticado, alguien como tú de seguro no tiene buen gusto.

— ¡T-Tu jodido...!

— ¡Ya dejen de discutir y vengan a poner la puta mesa, juro que le cortare lo que mas les duele si siguen peleando como estúpidos!— Nuevamente la voz de mi querida novia retumbó en toda la casa.

A ambos nos recorrió un exagerando escalofrío, sabíamos que no bromeaba.

Bajamos de mala gana en silencio.

Le di una última ojeada al hermano mayor de mi pareja. Realmente me negaba a compartir amistad con este retrasado, confianzudo y...

ESCANDALOSO, si, esa era la palabra. Retrasado, confianzudo y escandaloso sujeto.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado :3 Agradecería mucho si comentaran o cualquier cosilla.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, saludos desde el Inframundo!**_

 _ **-Amanecer**_


	2. Amistades compartidas

**_Estoy muy feliz de haber recibido aquel review anónimo! me alegro mucho sea quien fuese :3 Así que me anime a escribir otro cap 3_**

 ** _Espero les guste :)_**

* * *

 _Cap.1_

 _Amistades compartidas_

Era una mañana muy fresca y con un escaso sol que se asomaba por las ventanas, el otoño acababa de comenzar. Cerré mas mi suéter intentando que no se colara el frío.

De pronto divise una cabeza celeste que venía corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad hacia nuestro grupo. Se abalanzó sobre los dos castaños abrazandolos de sorpresa.

— ¡Que pasa amigos!— Gritó Horokeu.

— ¡Hoto Hoto! ¡ya estás aquí!.— Chilló Yoh mientras le devolvía el abrazo con cascadas de llanto en los ojos.

— ¡Que es Horo Horo idiota!— Le respondió con las mismas cascadas en los ojos.

— Sabía que no podías vivir sin mi, Hotito.— Hao se le colgó del cuello muy cariñoso, ¿y a este que le pasaba? ¿tanto quería al cabeza de tempano?

— Por supuesto que no podía Hao.

— Veo que volviste baboso.— Habló la rubia con su semblante serio.

— ¡Anna! Supongo que esa es tu forma de decir que me extrañaste.— Se lanzó a abrazarla al igual que a todos, pero me hizo gracia el hecho de que Anna le haya respondido con con un ceño fruncido.

— ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡baboso!— Vi como intentaba zafarse, pero Horo más la apegaba.

Que sujeto mas empalagoso.

— No seas tan malita Anna.

La rubia rodó sus ojos.— Solo lo dejaré pasar porque no te veia de hace un largo tiempo.— Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— **¡Ya dejen eso, que me pongo celoso!** — Los gemelos Asakura hablaron a la par. Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario, ya que Yoh y Anna eran novios, mientras que Hao solo quería fastidiar al peliceleste.

Este poso sus ojos en mi.— Ren.— Me dijo cambiando su expresión a una aniñada y de berrinche.

— Horokeu.— Le respondí de igual forma. Ya sabía que no nos llevariamos ya que luego de nuestro primer encuentro lo había visto unas tres veces más y las peleas habían sido las mismas.

— Que serio Ren jijiji.— Yoh soltó una corta y típica risita suya.

— ¿Qué hace aquí el aguafiestas?— Dijo Horo.

— También son mis amigos idiota, ademas que no sabia que hoy tendrían su _emotivo_ reencuentro.

— Veo que ya conociste al dulce de Renci, Hotito.— Hao dijo con burla.

— Tuve la desgracia.

— Eso debería decirlo yo cabeza de tenedor, tú tendrías que agradecer haber tenido el honor de siquiera cruzar palabras conmigo.

— Ay sí, te crees el muy muy, ¡no se que te vio Pilika!

— Lo grandioso que soy, por supuesto.

— ¡Escucha jodido Rentad..!

— Buen día alumnos, tomen asiento.— La voz del maestro nos interrumpió. Nos dimos una última mirada de odio, para luego voltear y tomar asiento en los puestos desocupados, rodé los ojos al ver que tendría que sentarme al costado del idiota. Agradecí que al menos eran sitios individuales.

Escuché cómo alguien rasgaba la hoja de su cuaderno, rodé los ojos al notar que era el Hoto, este escribía algo efusivamente sobre aquel trozo de papel, para luego lanzarlo a Hao. Observe como el del largo cabello castaño reía en silencio al leer la nota que acababa de recibir. ¿Que se traían estos?

Hao escribió algo más y se la lanzó de vuelta a Horo, el que la abrió enseguida. No supe que me había dado, pero mi cuello se alargó en su dirección intentando leer que era de lo que se reían, sin obtener resultados, repetí este acto un par de veces más hasta que para mi sorpresa, el papel lanzado por Hao cayó en mi banco.

Vi a Usui quedar de piedra, ¿es que le preocupaba que viera que había escrito? Sentí como cuernos crecían en mi cabeza y un aura de maldad me rodeaba. Si tanto le preocupaba que lo leyera era por algo. Iba a abrirlo pero el tonto me interrumpió.

— Psst… oye no husmees.— Me dijo por lo bajo algo acelerado.

— Cayó en mi puesto, por lo que puedo hacer lo que quiera con el.— Le sonreí con burla abriendo por completo el papel… ¿pero que…?— ¡Par de sanguijuelas!— Me levanté con furia de mi banco lanzando el papel a la cabeza de Horo haciendo que rebotara en la de Hao a la vez. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Ay no te pongas así Renci.— Hablo Hao sobándose la cabeza.

— Serenate Rentado, solo era una bromita.— Dijo Usui.

— ¡Salgan los tres del salón!— Gritó el maestro ante nuestro espectáculo.

Salí de mala gana, ¡me habían echado por culpa de esos dos!

En el papel que se estaban mandando salía escrito "adivina el personaje" seguido de un dibujo mio absolutamente ridículo que ambos habían hecho, ya que las diferentes partes estaban dibujadas con distintos bolígrafos. ¡Par de ineptos!

Me apoye en la pared ignorando a los idiotas.

— Vamos, no te enojes.— Me codeo Hao con su pícara sonrisita de siempre. Me di la vuelta.— Anda Renci.— Pasó un brazo por mis hombros demasiado amigable a mi gusto, yo no solía ser muy de "piel" con las personas. Era algo que no se me daba.

— No toques.— Tome su mano quitandola de mis hombros.

— ¡Pero…!

— Tsk, ya dejalo Hao, si el señorito quiere enojarse por algo tan bobo, pues que lo haga.— Dijo Usui alejando al pelilargo hacia su lado. Rodé los ojos y mantuve mi silencio.

Luego de eso ya no intentaron nada más y comenzaron una charla a un volumen bajo, se habían alejado un par de metros de mi, al parecer tampoco querían ser escuchados. Observe como Horokeu aun mantenia su brazo sobre los hombros de Hao, mientras este le hablaba al oído.

— ¿EH? No creí que ahora tuvieras aquellos g-gustos.

Escuche decir al peliceleste picando mi curiosidad. ¿Se refería a esos gustos de Hao? puse mis sentidos atentos a su conversación.

— Bueno, ya sabes como soy Horo. Hay gente que está bien buena en ambos bandos, no la puedo pasar desapercibida.

Definitivamente estaban hablando de "esos" gustos de Hao. Todos sabían que a este le gustaba todo lo que se moviera.

— Vaya y-yo y-yo no pensé que definitivamente te lanzarías por los chicos también.

— Bueno eso es culpa de cierta personita ¿recuerdas?

— A-Ah, bueno, yo…

— No creas que me he olvidado del primer chico que despertó esto en mi, Horo.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y por instinto volteé hacia ellos topandome con sus espaldas. Vi a Horokeu completamente nervioso ante las palabras del castaño.

El receso llegó más rápido de lo esperado, salimos con todo el grupo a comer nuestro almuerzo al césped, quería concentrarme en lo que hablaban, pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella conversación.

Joder.

No podia creer lo que habia escuchado, es decir, ¿a Hao le gustaban los chicos por Usui? O eso había entendido yo. Aquello me había dejado descolocado ¿qué rayos había sucedido ahí antes que los conociera?

— ¡Ren!— Pilika llegaba corriendo donde mi, para luego lanzarse encima haciendo que ambos quedáramos sobre el césped.

La abrace por la cintura y ella me beso.

— ¡Consíganse una habitación!— Soltó Hao con su sonrisa burlesca.

— ¡Oye ¿que crees que haces?!— Horo tomo a Pilika sacandola de encima mio.

— ¿Qué crees que haces tú?— Le dije.

— Hermano...

— Nada que hermano aquí, ¡te prohíbo que hagas esto de nuevo!

— No nos digas qué hacer y que no ¡bobo!— Me paré de mi lugar poniéndome a su altura.

— Pilika es menor que tú ¡no dejaré que la manosees!— Me pinchó en el hombro con su dedo.

— ¡No me toques!

— Siempre hacen eso, es pan de cada día.— Anna comentó restandole importancia, comiendo tranquilamente de su almuerzo.

— ¡¿Siempre?!— Amplió sus ojos y apretó los dientes, dándome un pinchazo más fuerte en el pecho. Ahora si me estaba enojando. Por lo que se lo devolví.

— Ya bájale Hoto jiji.— Yoh reía despreocupado.

— Siempre se besuquean por ahí como si no hubiera mañana. Son bastante calentones— Hao sonreía divertido. Claro que comentaba esto a propósito y lo último no era verdad.

No le respondí, no caería en su juego.

— ¡Eres un descarado!— Me gritó el peliceleste.

— ¿A quién llamas así cabeza de puerco espín?— Me enfurecí por lo que le arroje un trozo del pan que estaba comiendo.

— ¡Hey! Toma esto.— Me lanzo un poco de agua de su botella haciéndome enojar por completo.

— ¡Ya te las veras!— Tomé mi botella, Horo captó enseguida el mensaje así que salió corriendo en dirección a los pasillos. Comencé a correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo, debía admitir que era bastante veloz.

Miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa y me lanzo otro chorro de su botella. Sentí escurrir las gotas en mi cara por lo que le lance agua a sus espaldas. Pego un grito que me hizo reir.

Ibamos doblando en uno de los desolados corredores, cuando se detuvo e intentó arrebatarme la botella, lo esquive y estire la mano para agarrar la suya, pero no tuve éxito.

Me meti a una sala abierta y cerré la puerta para dejarlo fuera, pero la detuvo con el pie, aplaste mi peso contra esta para que no pudiera pasar, pero su fuerza era mayor. Ambos forcejeamos soltando una risa nerviosa que me debilito por lo que pudo abrir la puerta hasta atrás.

— Si te acercas te empapo.— Lo amanece.

— No creo que puedas sin tu botella.— Se abalanzó intentando quitarmela, escondí la botella a mis espaldas por lo que Horo se aproximó a mí de frente enredándose con mis pies haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Su cuerpo aplastó el mio.

Sentí una risa en mi cuello, se me erizo la piel cuando el aliento de Horo me rozo. Mordí mi labio intentando contener una carcajada sin buenos resultados.

— Estas todo húmedo.— Levanto su rostro del hueco de mi hombro.

— Y qué más querías si el agua que me lanzaste me llegó de frente.

— Y tú me lanzaste a mis espaldas. Estamos a mano supongo.

— Claro que no.— Dije alcanzando la botella otra vez, me incorporé un poco pero Horo hizo que mi botella cayera y rodara. La intentó alcanzar pero antes que se parara me senté sobre él atrapandolo. Me alargue e intente tomarla, pero se sentó y tomó mis brazos, los pasó tras su espalda y agarro mis muñecas con una de sus manos dejándome abrazado su torso completamente inmóvil.

— ¡Horo!— Le reclame por la postura, estar sentado encima de su regazo con mis piernas abiertas a cada lado y además con mi cara estampada en él no me hacia nada de gracia. El muy salvaje tenía las manos tan grandes que mantenía a la perfección el agarre.

— ¡Si te suelto me lanzaras agua!

— ¡Claro que si!

— ¡Entonces no te soltare!

— ¡Tú me lanzaste primero así que yo debo terminar!

— ¡Eso da igual!

Mantenía mi cara pegada a su pecho, así que le di un mordisco. Gritó y me soltó en el acto. Me iba a pasar por sobre su cuerpo hasta a garrar la botella, pero me rodeo por la cintura y pego mi cuerpo encima de él recostandose en el suelo.

— ¡Dejame ir!

— Eres muy vengativo ¿lo sabías?

— No es venganza, es estar a mano.— Subí mi cuerpo afirmandome con las rodillas a los costados de él, pero bajó mi cuerpo otra vez, repetí el acto, pero volvio a bajarme contra él, comencé a repetir la acción afirmandome de su pecho para poder soltarme, pero cada vez que me levantaba un poco el me estrellaba contra sí haciendo que mi mente malpensara este movimiento.

— ¡¿Sabes que esto se ve raro no?!— Soltó alzando las cejas. Me alegraba no ser el único que había malpensado.

— Usui, Tao. ¿Que creen que hacen?— La directora nos observaba desde la puerta.


	3. Acercamientos

_**Despues de 84 años traigo la conti xd soy un poco dispersa, hasta había olvidado que estaba escribiendo este fic D: pero aqui esta :3**_

~•••~

 _Cap. 2_

 _Acercamientos_

Mire de reojo a mi acompañante por quinta vez. Ambos estábamos sentados esperando la sentencia de la directora, ya que nos había pillado jugando con agua y además peleando.

— Tao, Usui, pasen a mi oficina.— Nos ordenó. Pasamos a la pulcra habitación y nos sentamos frente a ella en el escritorio.

Me encontraba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación. Note que Horokeu movía su pierna de arriba abajo en un tic nervioso, por lo que supe que se encontraba similar a mi.

— Bueno chicos, se que el señor Usui es nuevo en esta escuela, se que quizas no se llevaron bien en este primer día, pero deben aprender a convivir entre ustedes. No queremos que haya riñas, al contrario, queremos que se haga un buen ambiente. Para esto necesitamos que aprendan a convivir juntos. Por este motivo ustedes se irán a sus casas en este instante bajo una suspensión por el día y les dejaremos un trabajo en pareja asignado para mañana.

Rodé los ojos algo fastidiado, no me gustaba para nada la idea de pasar la tarde con el bobo.

— Además por lo que se, a usted señor Tao le va de maravillas en matematicas, asi que tomenlo como una tutoría, ya que a Usui no le va bien en esa asignatura, esto se hará una vez a la semana y así favorecemos su relación y sus notas.

— Esta bien, pondremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.— Respondió Usui bastante maduro para mi sorpresa.

Sin mas palabras de parte de la directora salimos de la escuela.

— Iremos a mi casa.— Ordene.

— ¿Eh? ¿quién lo decidió?

— Pues yo. No pienso ir a tu casa porque si voy tu mamá se enterará y no quiero provocar una mala imagen de mi.

— ¡¿Es por eso?! Ugh, si eres todo un señorito.— Rodó los ojos.

— Cierra la boca y camina.— Comencé a avanzar hacia mi apartamento haciendo caso omiso de sus reclamos.

Al rato dejó de reclamar y en su defecto comenzó a parlotear como loro sobre un montón de cosas.

— ¡Mira! ¡helados!— Apuntó un local con una cara de completa emoción. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastró hacia allá.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso Hoto!

— Oh vamos, mira todos los sabores ¿como no se te va a antojar alguno?— Horo miraba los helados de la vitrina como si estuvieran hechos de oro.

El de chocolate lucía bastante bien a mi parecer.

— ¡Ya está! Deme uno de fresa y el otro de chocolate.— Pidió enérgico a la chica que atendía.

— ¿Eh? ¿cómo supiste el sabor que quería.

— Ay si estabas mirando como baboso ese helado.

Que observador.

— Te creía más tonto.

— ¡A quien le llamas tonto!

— ¿A quien mas va a ser?

— Escucha tu cabeza de-...

— O-Oh disculpen…— La chica me extendía el helado chocolate. Quise alargar la mano, pero al sentir algo aprisionando esta, caí en la cuenta de que el imbécil de Usui aun me tenia tomado de la mano.

— No me toques, que se me puede pegar la estupidez.— Le dije soltandome del agarre.

— ¿Quien te va a querer tocar Rentado? ¡asco!

— ¿Así que no son novios?— Preguntó la chica de los helados.

— ¡Ni muerto!— Me apresuré en decir recibiendo al fin mi cono. No podía creer que se haya imaginado tal cosa.

— ¡Lo mismo digo!— Usui arrugaba el entrecejo.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.— Dijo la muchacha con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

— ¿Porque?— Hablo Horo.

— P-Porque… me pareces muy guapo.

La cara del de cabellera celeste estaba hecha un poema, su rostro era digno de una foto o un meme. De pronto se puso colorado y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Rodé los ojos.

Que estupido.

— T-Tu también me pareces linda.

La chica pareció iluminarse completamente, sus ojos brillaban destellantes hacia mi acompañante.

— B-Bueno, podríamos… salir un día.— Propuso entregandole el cono a Horokeu.

— Ya se nos hace tarde, si ya tienes tu maldito helado, larguemonos de aquí.— Por impulso lo tome de la muñeca y lo saqué de aquel lugar. No había tiempo para sus babosadas.

— ¡Oye que te pasa!

— ¡Me pasa que me da asco tu estupido coqueteo! ¿como puede ser que a alguien le parezcas lindo?

Hubo un momento de silencio.— Si… yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Lo mire de reojo por su respuesta. A decir verdad esperaba que me dijera algo más superficial y egocéntrico, no pensé que fuera alguien que no se encuentra apuesto.

Porque… si era un chico apuesto. Después de todo era hermano de Pilika.

Mantenía su ceño algo fruncido mientras comía su helado mirando a la nada. Parecía que él tampoco podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Note que sus pestañas eran largas, baje mis ojos por el puente de su nariz, encontrándome que esta era recta y algo respingada, en una palabra la describiría como linda.

Sacó su lengua deslizandola por toda la extensión del helado, llegando a la punta, donde lo chupo, sorbiendo un poco más de la fría sustancia. Mis pelos se erizaron repentinamente ante aquel espectáculo.

— Oye dame un poco del tuyo.— Me habló como un niño pequeño.

— No.

— Se te está derritiendo bobo, así que dame.— Acerco mi mano hacia su boca e imprudentemente la lamió desde la base hacia arriba pasando hasta la parte superior del helado. De pronto sentí su lengua colarse por entre mis dedos, metió uno a su boca y lo succiono limpiandome y de paso haciéndome dar un respingo ante aquella extraña sensación.— ¡Esta delicioso!— Hablo emocionado, continuando como si nada.

Mire mi cono, el había lamido mi helado de chocolate, había dejado su saliva en él y ahora tenía que tragarmela para poder acabarlo. Siempre he sido algo escrupuloso con estas cosas.

Mire de reojo a Usui. Sus labios se presionaban contra el contenido de su cono, su lengua se seguía enrollando en este, parecía disfrutarlo tanto. Mordí mi labio, al menos cuando he ido a su casa había comprobado que era alguien limpio, por lo que sin pensarlo más saboreé mi helado.

Un calor subió a mis mejillas inexplicablemente.

— Es aquí, subamos.— Le dije.

Nos subimos al ascensor hasta el piso diez. Entramos a mi apartamento dando con mi sala de estar en tonos rojos.

— Este lugar es asombroso.— Comentó Horokeu abriendo mucho sus ojos. Mi apartamento lucía una decoración bastante linda, yo la había elegido, claro.

— Deja tus cosas por aquí— Apunte mi habitación. Ambos entramos, mi cuarto era amplio, con un baño adherido.

Nos sentamos en mi escritorio y comenzamos con el absurdo trabajo, que para mí más bien era la tutoría para el tonto.

Se acercó a mí para ver el libro, sentí el aire frío salir de su boca chocando en mi mejilla, estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero ya me habia dado cuenta que este chico no respetaba nada. Lo miré de reojo, sus labios entreabiertos estaban algo hinchados y rojos, debía ser por el helado de fresa. No pude evitar morder mi labio.

— ¿Que? ¿tengo algo?— Noto que estaba mirando sus labios, por lo que se los toco extrañado.

— Nada. Solo miraba lo asquerosos que se ven luego de comer helado.

— ¡A qué viene eso tan de repente Rentado! ¡y para que lo sepas tus labios también están hinchados y algo violetas!

Por inercia me los roce con la yema de mis dedos y efectivamente se sentían más acolchados de los normal. Sería interesante besar con estos labios— Pero de seguro los mios no se ven repugnantes, incluso creo que se deben sentir bien— Apoyé mi barbilla en mi mano mirando a Horo, cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona.

Sentí como algo tocaba mi labio superior sobresaltandome, pero no me aleje. Entre abrí mis ojos para poder ver. El pulgar de Horo se deslizaba con lentitud contorneando mi labio, se deslizaba de forma suave y me daba algo de cosquillas, paso hacia el labio inferior y lo acarició hacia abajo, tomándolo por un segundo entre sus dedos.

— Es verdad, se sienten bien— Me dijo sonriendo. Un calor subió a mi cara— ¡Te pusiste como tomate!

— ¡N-No…!— Estaba a punto de gritarle por tocarme de esa forma, pero mi movil comenzo a sonar. Lo tomé y pude ver que era Pili— Alo.

 _— ¡Ren, supe que los suspendieron! ¿está todo bien?_

— Si amor, no te preocupes, solo fue una estupidez después de todo.

 _— Lo se, pero estaba algo preocupada._

— Tranquila, solo es por hoy y además estoy con tu hermano.

 _— Bueno, debo volver a clases, controla al estúpido de mi hermano ¿si?_

— Ok, hasta luego. Y no te preocupes que yo mantendré al margen al estúpido de tu hermano— Dije a propósito esperando a ver la reacción de mi acompañante. Efectivamente su semblante cambió enseguida a uno enojado que lo hacía ver súper chistoso.

— ¡A quien le llamas estupido, estupido!

— ¿Ves a alguien más aquí acaso? Estúpido— Recordé que mi novia seguia al teléfono.

 _— ¡Solo no se maten ¿si?! Adiós mi Ren— Sonreí_.

— Adios mi Pilika.

— Esto es asqueroso. ¿Siempre son tan azucarados?

— Que te importa.

— ¡Ugh! ¡si que eres un pesado! Solo pregunto porque no te ves muy amoroso que se diga.

— No soy amoroso con todo el mundo si a eso te refieres. Solo con quien lo merece.

— ¿Y que hay que hacer para merecerlo?

Volteé mis ojos hacia los oscuros de Usui. ¿Porque me hacía esta pregunta?— Bueno… eso tendrás que descubrirlo.

— ¡Pero que malo!

Las comisuras de mis labios subieron un poco por su divertida expresión. Mire al lado para que no me viera.

— ¡Te reiste! Te vi~

— ¡N-No es verdad!— Tape mi boca, pero aun así no podía ocultar aquella sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos! Esta bien que me muestres esa expresión a mi, no le diré a nadie— Intentó quitarme la mano de mi boca, pero forcejeé con él divertido. Porque bueno, la verdad es que si me parecía divertido pelear con este tipo— ¡Anda muéstrame!

— ¡Que salgas tarado!— Intente decir rudo, pero había salido junto a una risa tiritona que lo hizo reír a él también.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos y a forcejear a forma de broma.

Este sujeto me estaba viendo reír en serio. Algo que muy pocos habían conseguido.


	4. Roces

**_Estoy muy feliz de los comentarios que me han dejado! por lo que seguire el fic ya que me alegra que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo :3 una abrazo para mis lectores!_**

 ** _-Nos vemos en el inframundo- Amanecer_**

 _Cap. 3_

 _Roces_

— ¿Crees que deberíamos comprar un par?— Me preguntó Pilika mostrándome unos llaveros a juego con forma de ositos.

— Siento que es innecesario. No entiendo porque a las parejas les gusta esto.

— ¡Pero qué aburrido Ren! A las personas nos gusta porque de esta forma siempre puedes llevar algo significativo para ambos. Además que es super romantico.

La mire sin convencerme.

— Aun así, no lo entiendo— Tome el llavero con forma de osito entre mis manos— Si quieres que lo use, lo haré de todas formas.

Me arrebató el objeto de mi mano.

— Olvidalo. Supongo que sí es innecesario— Dejo los llaveros donde estaban, se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda. Algo me decía que estaba molesta.

Salí atrás de ella. Pude ver como unos tipos que pasaban se le quedaban mirando, Pilika era esbelta, pero curvilínea, a decir verdad su cuerpo era absolutamente de mi agrado. Al igual que su rostro, me consideraba afortunado de tener una novia tan linda.

— Hey Pilika— La llame, tan solo para ser ignorado. Me apresure y pase un brazo por sus hombros— Oye.

— ¿Que?— Respondió sin mirarme.

— No te enojes.

— ¡No estoy enojada!— Sostuvo con el ceño fruncido. Rodé los ojos. ¿Porque no era sincera?

— Esta bien, "no estas enojada".

— ¡Eso dije!

— ¿Quieres que te compre un bote de helado para llevar a la casa?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, supuse que pensando en que responder.

— Está bien— Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Victoria para mi.

Siempre podía convencerla con comida. Era igualita a su hermano, el mundo de Horokeu parecía estar brillando cuando tenía comida en frente.

Sonreí un poco ante la idea. Ese tonto era divertido. Ahora que teníamos tutorias todas las semanas pasabamos bastante tiempo juntos, para mi desgracia claro.

Entramos a la casa de Pilika, deje el bote de helado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡Ren!— Me dijeron desde atrás. Yoh me abrazo alegre— ¿Como estas amigo?

— Bien Yoh, ¿que te trae por aquí?— Dije correspondiendo su abrazo por unos milisegundos. No era muy de abrazar.

— Si no es ni más ni menos que Renci— Hao llegó al lugar con su sonrisa cargada de sorna.

Este tipo me fastidiaba.

— El grande y único— Le hable con altanería.

— Así veo— Sonrió como siempre.

— Vinimos a ver a Horo Horo— Habló Yoh. Iba a decir algo más, pero sus palabras se apagaron cuando mi novia entró a la cocina.

— Hola chicos— Pilika les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

— ¡Hola!— Respondieron animados.

— ¿No vino Anna?

— No, es que hoy es día de chicos— Explicó Yoh, ya que este siempre andaba con su novia para todos lados.

— Uhh día de chicos— Pilika dijo divertida. Enseguida se dirigió a abrir el helado.

— ¿Se comerán todo eso?— Soltó Hao al ver como mi novia sacaba helado con una cucharota.

— ¿Quieren?— Preguntó Pilika con la boca llena.

— ¡Claro!— Respondieron los gemelos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y comenzamos a comer del helado a cucharadas.

Mire hacia las escaleras, me sorprendía no ver a Horo aun. ¿Donde rayos estaba?

— ¡Esto esta delicioso!— Yoh decía fingiendo llorar. Sonreí divertido por esto. Otro mas que tenia el cerebro en el estómago.

— Tienes toda la cara sucia hermanito— Hao frotaba el rostro de Yoh con una servilleta.

Mire hacia las escaleras otra vez, esta seguía vacía.

Saque una cucharada de helado intentando distraerme, pero mis ojos seguían rebuscando "algo" en la habitación.

Me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Hao mientras escuchaba a Pilika e Yoh riéndose de fondo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo Renci?— Hao me susurro con malicia— O debería decir alguien.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco con sorpresa ante sus palabras. Intente decir algo, pero de mi boca no salían palabras para defenderme, eso no era comun en mi, porque yo siempre tenia como defenderme.

La escalera sonó llamando mi atención.

— ¡Lo siento por la demora! Es que me relaje demasiado en la ducha— Horo entró a la cocina con solo un pantalon de buzo puesto dejando a la vista su torso que aun seguía algo mojado.

Una extraña sensación de alivio surgió en mí al verlo. Me sentía algo estúpido por esto.

— Si te ibas a aparecer en ese atuendo, supongo que valió la pena esperar— Soltó Hao mirando de arriba abajo al recién llegado.

Prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada.

— Ya tonto— Horokeu se sonrojo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro al de cabellos largos.

— Ya se pusieron acaramelados jijiji— Yoh se rio pinchandole el costado a Horo a lo que este se retorcía en risas.

Observe cómo la musculatura del de hebras celestes se contraía marcándose un poco más.

Tenía un lindo cuerpo. Supongo que me gustaría estar así de marcado.

— Amor— Los dedos de Pilika acariciaron mi barbilla dulcemente y con la otra mano me dio una cucharada de helado en mi boca. A penas lo trague me acerque a ella y le di un beso.

— ¡Oigan!— Gritó Horo por nuestro contacto.

— ¡Ugh! ¿porque siempre interrumpes?— Le dije molesto.

— ¿Porque siempre andas besando a mi hermana en todas partes?

— ¡¿Porque es mi novia?! ¡y si quiero la puedo besar!

— ¡No sin mi permiso!

— ¡Permiso mis pelotas!

— ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!

— ¡No! ¡¿quien te crees tú?! ¡¿su dueño?!

— Otra vez pelean— Dijo Yoh soltando una de sus risitas.

— Estoy harta de esto. Vamonos de aqui chicos— Pilika se paró con el helado seguida de los Asakura.

— ¡¿A dónde van?!— Pregunte.

— ¡Nos iremos a comer esto al comedor, y ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que se lleven bien!— Sentenció mi novia.

— ¡¿Que?!

— ¡Me niego!— Gritó Horo.

— ¡Callate hermano! ¡no es opcional!— Sin mas que decir pegó un portazo y cerró la puerta con seguro por fuera.

— ¡Pero Pili!— Solté golpeando mi frente.

— Esta es toda tú culpa— Me dijo Usui.

— ¿Mí culpa? ¡tu empezaste!

— Te recuerdo que tú besaste a mi hermana.

— ¡¿Y eso que?! ¡es mi novia!

— ¡Pero no me gusta que se anden besando frente a mi!

— ¡¿Porque?!

— Porque...— Desvió sus ojos y acarició el cabello de su nuca— La verdad es que no lo se. Supongo que porque es mi hermana me causa cierta incomodidad verlos besarse.

Así que no le gustaba ver cuando nos besamos.

— Entonces si no nos ves, ¿no te molesta?

— No lo se.

— ¡¿Como no lo vas a saber?! ¿es que tienes cinco años?— Comenzaba a exasperarme.

— ¡AH mejor no hablemos de esto!

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que era la mejor, sino seguiriamos peleando infinitamente y no era la idea, si no Pilika no nos dejaría salir de aquí hasta quién sabe cuando.

Golpeteé la mesa con mis dedos.

Mire a Horokeu sentado al lado mio, este estaba reposando su rostro en su mano de forma relajada. Miro mis dedos por unos segundos. Puso su mano al lado de la mía.

Ni siquiera me estaba tocando, pero sentía su energía invadiendome.

De pronto Horo comenzó a tocar mis dedos con suavidad haciéndome dar un brinco en mi interior. Sentí como me ponía algo nervioso.

Los acaricio poniendo su mano sobre la mía, pasando sus propios dedos entre mis míos.

— Tus dedos son muy delgados— Dijo mientras los seguía recorriendo delicadamente.

Una calidez me envolvió. Horo era tan espontáneo, que me hacía sentir que podía decir o hacer cualquier cosa si es que era él.

Entrelace mi mano con la suya de forma repentina. Sentí su mirada de sorpresa sobre mi.

— Más bien tus manos son muy grandes— Le dije. Inspeccione estas, eran fuertes y algo rasposas. Diría que eran muy varoniles— Dicen que los hombres con manos grandes son más atractivos— Solté alzando mis ojos hacia él mientras mordía un costado de mi labio.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos. Desvié mi vista recorriendo el resto de él por un momento.

Su rostro y su cuerpo lucían bien. Usui lucía muy bien.

— Atractivo para las chicas, claro— Apunte haciéndolo cambiar su expresión.

Horo acarició la piel de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Y para los chicos?— Preguntó con un semblante que podría calificar como ¿seductor?

Humedecí mis labios para luego morder un poco el inferior. Una sonrisita leve se formó de todas formas en mi boca— Supongo que también resulta algo atractivo... SUPONGO. Yo no ando mirando hombres Hoto.

Mi sonrisa se amplió contagiando a Usui, quien esbozó una linda sonrisa risueña. Ambos reímos desviando la mirada.

¿Que se suponía que era este ambiente? Peor aún ¿que se suponía que era esta conversación?

— ¡Ya amor! ¡¿no se han matado ni mordido aún, verdad?!— La voz de mi novia nos hizo soltarnos de golpe.

A veces sentía que me comportaba extraño junto a Horokeu, pero no lo entendía.

— ¿Qué crees que somos? ¿perros?— Le dije volteando hacia la puerta, donde la vi entrar mucho más relajada.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero amor!— Me habló divertida a lo que se acercaba a mi. Beso mis labios con suavidad.

— ¡Suficiente!— Horo nos separó a ambos empujandonos de nuestras frentes hacia atrás.

— ¡Pero Hermano! ¿no te sirvio de nada este rato?

— ¡UGH estoy harto de que metas!— Grite jalando de mis párpados.

— ¡Pues si no te gusta te vas!

— ¡No me iré solo porque tú lo dices!

— ¡Entonces quédate!

— ¡Ok, me largo!— Me pare de mesa, pero antes de avanzar más de dos pasos sentí como era jalado por mi muñeca nuevamente hacia atrás.

Compartí una lucha de miradas con Horo por unos segundos. Este aun sostenía mi muñeca.

— Quedate.

Quise sonreirle, pero no le daría en el gusto.

— Si amor no te vayas— Pilika se colgó de mi cuello haciendo berrinche.

Sentí como la mano que sostenía mi muñeca se deslizaba hasta entrelazarse otra vez con la mía en una caricia. Enseguida dirigí mis ojos sobre el hombro de mi novia, mirando los ojos azul oscuro del chico frente a mi.

Horo acaricio un poco mi mano con su pulgar regalandome una linda sonrisa ladina.

Se levantó de su silla y me soltó.

Se dirigió a la puerta, vi como lo interceptó Hao rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Desaparecieron de mi vista hacia algún lugar.

Sentí como mi mano cosquilleaba aún y un millón de sensaciones comenzaban a despertar dentro de mi.


	5. Acción y reacción

_Cap.4_

 _acción y reacción_

Salí de mi apartamento y enseguida me puse los auriculares, caminar sin música no era lo mismo.

Comencé a avanzar hacia la escuela, hoy nos tocaba educación física a primera hora.

— A un lado— Sentí un golpe en mi hombro acompañado de esa voz femenina que tanto conocía. Vi la cabellera rubia de Anna pasar frente a mi.

— ¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso?

Apenas dije eso se volteo a mirarme con su típico rostro serio y afilado. Me arrepentí enseguida de haber hablado, esta mujer daba miedo.

— Toma— Golpeo mi pecho con un café en mano.

 _Auch._

— ¿Y esto?— Mire el vaso de café que me entregaba.

— Era para Yoh, pero el muy flojo viene atrasado. Me hizo esperar en vano, no se lo merece— Dijo esto en un tono que me hizo dar un escalofrío. No entendía como ese par eran novios, si eran tan distintos.

— Entonces le daré las gracias a Yoh por ser un flojo— Bebí un sorbo.

— ¿Y Pilika? ¿no la pasaste a buscar hoy?

— Hoy tiene que ir al dentista con su mamá, así que no irá a clases.

— Y no te vienes con Horo. Viven cerca.

— ¡Já! Ni de chiste me vendría con ese cabeza de puerco espin.

— Oh vamos, siempre los veo juntos— Hablo tranquilamente a lo que bebía de su propio café.

— Eso es porque le doy tutorías, además de que es el hermano de mi novia, estoy prácticamente obligado a verlo.

No es que me molestara verlo en realidad, pero no lo admitiría.

— Aun así siempre charlan y se molestan mutuamente, cuando los veo parecen íntimos— Anna me miró a los ojos. Me hacía saber que ella era capaz de observar más allá que el resto.

— ¡Usui ni siquiera me agrada!

— ¿Estás seguro?— Dijo con un tono suspicaz.

— ¡Claro! Solo hablo con él por Pilika— Solté algo nervioso, por lo que lleve enseguida el café a mi boca.

Sonrió ladina por mi respuesta— Admitelo, te gusta.

Por poco escupo mi café— ¡¿Que?!

— Que te gusta— Volteo el rostro hacia mí clavándome los ojos encima.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, podía sentir que el calor comenzaba de a poco a subir a mi rostro.

Estaba teniendo una estúpida reacción.

— N-No es mi tipo— Dije sin pensar. Anna me miró raro por unos segundos. Soltó una carcajada, cosa que no se veía todos los días en ella, eso me descoloco.

— Hablo de que te gusta como persona, no de forma romántica Ren— Volvió a reír haciéndome quedar humillado.

Ahora si mi cara estaba peor que semaforo.

Llegamos a nuestra clase y nos cambiamos a la ropa deportiva.

Comencé a correr junto a todos. Mis ojos se fijaron en la espalda de cierto chico que había sido mi tema de conversación. Observe la espalda de Horo adelante, era amplia y sus pantorrillas estaban marcadas.

No podía creer lo avergonzado que había estado hace rato por culpa de este chico.

Comencé a acelerar hasta quedar a su lado, se dio cuenta y me miró, jale uno de mis párpados inferiores y le saque la lengua, para luego avanzar más rápido que el.

— ¡¿HE?! ¡¿me estas desafiando?!— Dijo escandaloso.

— Tomatelo como quieras— Respondí mirándolo para atrás.

— ¡No me ganaras!— Escuche que grito haciéndome gracia. En segundos estuvo a mi lado.

— Es imposible que me ganes— Le dije con burla.

— Eso lo veremos "Renci"— Fingió voz acaramelada al decir lo último. Aceleró hasta pasarme.

Sonreí un poco y pase corriendo por el lado de él— Atrapame si puedes "Horito"— Intente imitar su tono haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Ganaré algo a cambio si te atrapo?— Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Este chico no era nada inocente, o quizás yo era el que pensaba todo de forma poco inocente.

— El perdedor debería darle algo a cambio al ganador— Mi boca hablo por si sola.

— ¿Algo como que?

— Usa tu imaginación— Dije para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Las palabras salieron sin mi permiso.

— ¡Tramposo!— Lo escuche decir con gracia desde atrás.

Corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas pero aun asi sentia que me pisaba los talones. Sentí una palmada en mi trasero que me hizo dar un respingo y distraerme.

— ¡Nos vemos en la meta!— Horo paso adelante de mi haciéndome adiós con la mano que me había nalgueado. Por lo general no aguantaria eso de nadie, pero si era Horo creo podría dejarlo hacer lo quisiera.

Solté una risita y comencé a correr más rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

— ¿Me tocas para distraerme y dices que soy el tramposo?— Le dije con diversión.

— No era para distraerte, fue porque quise, ya que tú si me distraías dejándome verte desde atrás— Usui sonrió tras lo último. Me contagio aquella sonrisa haciéndome sentir algo avergonzado.

— Entonces usare eso para ganar. Disfrutalo— Me adelante alzando un poco mi polera para darle una mejor vista de mi trasero, lo escuche silbar a forma de piropo por lo que reí.

Joder ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Me di una reprimenda mental. Horokeu definitivamente me hacía hacer cosas que yo jamás haría.

Corrí los últimos metros y pare en seco al llegar a la meta, llevándome la victoria. Enseguida sentí como un cuerpo caliente se estampaba contra mis espaldas al segundo de parar.

Respire hondo por el contacto.

— Felicidades Renci, haré lo que me pidas— Horo susurro en mi oído. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su respiración y de su pecho subiendo y bajando contra mi espalda.

El maestro tocó el silbato— ¡Muy bien, es hora de estirar! ¡formen parejas!

Nos miramos con Horo, supongo que lo haríamos juntos.

Nos sentamos en el suelo frente a frente abriendo las piernas, nos dimos las manos y comenzamos a estirar.

— Así que harás lo que yo te pida— Hable con un tono divertido.

Horo se levantó y me tumbo en el suelo, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y porque estábamos rodeados de nuestros compañeros. Levantó una de mis piernas y la comenzó a estirar sobre su hombro.

— Claro que haré lo que me pidas. Puede ser lo que sea— Sonrió ladino tras esto.

Apreté mis labios, se veía muy varonil desde esta posición. Sentía que no me podía controlar, este era un territorio diferente para mi, nisiquiera sabia que era el ambiente que había entre Usui y yo.

— Me alegra oír eso. ¿No tienes miedo? podría ser algo humillante— Dije con socarronería.

— Confío en que será algo interesante al menos— Habló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Horo me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo, el se sento atras mio con las piernas abiertas y yo en medio de ellas, su pelvis quedó pegada a mi trasero por lo que sentí un pequeño calor en mi estomago. Con sus manos acaricio mis costados y empujo un poco mi cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo que yo pusiera mis brazos hacia adelante y estirara mi espalda, llegando lo más cerca del suelo que podía.

El movimiento de esta pose hacía que presionara mi trasero con énfasis sobre la entrepierna de Horokeu.

Ahogue un gemido. Sus manos grandes y fuertes me tocaban en la espalda y en mi cintura. Quería sentir mas de el.

— Un masaje.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó el de hebras celestes.

— Quiero que me des un masaje— Solté con seguridad.

— ¿Así?— Horo deslizó sus manos por mi espalda.

— Aquí no tonto. A solas— Lo mire sobre mi hombro dejándolo con rostro de sorpresa.

De pronto su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me miró con cara picara— Con que eso es lo que quiere el señor Rentado.

— ¡No me llames así!

— Le daré el mejor servicio señorito— Horo soltó con burla. Me rodeo con sus brazos por atrás mientras me apretujaba contra él.

— ¡Déjame en paz cerebro de hielo!— Comencé a forcejear para zafarme, pero el muy zopenco me tenía en una posición incómoda así que no podía usar toda mi fuerza.

— ¡Yo tambien quiero jugar Horito!— De pronto gritó Hao, este llego y me despego de Usui de golpe.

Gruñí al caer al suelo. ¡Este bastardo de Asakura!— ¡Tú malnacido de-!

— ¡Hao!— Horokeu comenzó a reír a lo que el pelilargo lo tumbaba en el piso y se le sentaba sobre las caderas en una posición que claramente gritaba sexo por donde la miraras.

Escuche que les chiflaban desde los pasillos. Era Chocolove, un amigo de otro curso. El parsito de imbeciles solo lo saludo y le siguieron la broma, por lo que Hao dio unos saltitos aun sentado sobre Horo.

A estas alturas tenía ganas de arrancarme el pelo.

— Jijiji vayanse a una habitación chicos— Yoh les decía desde su posición junto a Anna.

— Prefiero el exhibicionismo hermanito— Respondió el gemelo mayor con diversión.

— Somos modernos Yoh— Bromeó Horo haciendo reír a los demás.

— Una relación moderna de amigos— Dijo Hao a lo que me dio fugaz mirada cargada de sorna.

— Que bueno que yo con Yoh aun no tenemos esa relación— Soltó Manta con gracia.

— Si quieres tambien me puedo montar sobre ti Manta— Yoh le dijo al chico bajito mientras lo codeaba divertido y soltaba su típica risita.

— Ni se atrevan. Si me engañas con el enano cabezón los pateare hasta el otro lado del mundo— Anna dijo severa dejándolos de piedra cosa por la que los demás estallaron en risotadas.

Mire el rostro de Usui, parecía no importarle ni un poco esta clase de juegos. Supongo que le daba igual quien fuera, tal parecía que también le gustaba jugar conmigo.

Esto me hizo sentir una opresión en mi pecho.

Me levanté en silencio aprovechando que estaban desprevenidos y me largué hacia los camerinos. De alguna forma me sentía molesto, no entendía a Usui, pero lo peor es que tampoco me comprendía a mí mismo en este momento, no tenía claro lo que quería realmente.

Suspiré con pesar mientras me quitaba la ropa, me daría una ducha. Esto me ayudaría a despejar mi mente un rato, al pensar en Horo se me revolvía todo en la cabeza, sobre todo cuando estaba con el puto de Hao.

Esos dos siempre eran tan… cariñosos.

Abrí la llave y me metí bajo el agua sin importar que aún no sé temperara. Cerré los ojos y pase mis manos por mi cuerpo mojado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir un cuerpo pegándose al mio. Termine apoyando mi mejilla contra los azulejos, me encontraba aprisionado contra la pared.

Mi corazon comenzo a latir como loco, mi rostro se sonrojo por la posición.

— Con que también te ponen los hombres— La voz de Hao resonó contra mis oídos haciéndome palidecer de pronto. Me intenté zafar enseguida, pero me apretó aún más— Veo que pensabas que era otra persona. Vaya, me haces sentir mal— Dijo con sorna.

— Alejate de mi en este instante— Ordene cortante.

— ¿Que pensara Pilika de ti cuando lo sepa?— Deslizó su cuerpo desnudo hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, frotando mi espalda. Apreté los dientes con enojo, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

— ¡Alejate bastardo!— Le pegue en la mandíbula con mi hombro, enseguida se alejó por el golpe, me di vuelta y lo estampe del cuello contra la pared— No jodas conmigo Hao, si no te botare todos tus putos dientes.

Le di un empujón y me largue.

— Eso sería interesante— Lo escuche decir seguido de una risa.

~~~~

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado el capi, como ven las cosas se iran poniendo intensas 7w7 Muchas gracias a los que me comentan y un abrazo para todos los lectores! ¡que viva el HoroxRen wuajaja 7u7!_**

 ** _-Amanecer_**


	6. Juego de tres

_Cap.5_

 _Juego de tres._

— Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? Ya son las cinco— Dijo Pilika.

Estábamos todos sentados en el césped de un parquecito al frente de la escuela.

— Podríamos ir a casa de alguien— Comento Yoh mientras le robaba un poco de comida a Horo.

— Aleja tus manos hambriento— Decía Horokeu alejando sus papas fritas del castaño.

— Podemos ir a casa de Yoh, mientras limpien todo— Anna decía con tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Que?!— Hao abrió los ojos— ¡Hermano dile algo!

— Ay, vamos Hao, así no nos tenemos que mover a ni una parte jijiji— Soltó el gemelo menor.

— Eres un flojo hermanito.

— ¡Anda Hao! Asi me puedo quedar a dormir— Horokeu pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelilargo.

— En ese caso me gusta la idea Horito— Le comenzó a susurrar cosas al oído, saco la lengua y lamió el lóbulo de Usui sin ningún pudor de que estuviéramos todos ahí. Sentía que lo hacía a propósito.

Los ojos de Hao se toparon con los intrusos míos. Desvié la mirada, no necesitaba seguir mirando el jueguito de esos dos. Ambos solían hacer estas cosas mas seguido. Horo no dudaba al abrazarlo o acariciarlo frente a los demás. Hao por supuesto que era mucho más descarado y se le tiraba encima como perra en celo, sobándose contra él como un cualquiera, se notaba que quería ser follado por Usui cuanto antes.

¡Me enojaba!

Y creo que lo entendía, ser follado por este tipo alto y de cabellera alborotada no podía verse mal en mi cabeza. Aunque fuera un hombre no me molestaría hacerlo con él, no me importaría si yo se lo hago o él me lo hace. Tan solo pensar en ver a Horo desnudo y sudado despertaba cosas en mi interior que podrían llevarme a actuar sin medir consecuencias.

Le di una mirada.

Me preguntaba si Horokeu ya se lo habría hecho a Hao, de ser así que ni pensara en acercarse más a mí, yo no era de aguantar esas cosas.

Abrí mis ojos por mis pensamientos. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?! Mi novia era Pilika, por mucho que me gustara el ambiente que había entre ambos no podía exigir nada, porque simplemente no éramos nada.

— Oye Ren se te está cayendo tu tarta— Manta afirmo mi plato desechable.

— Mierda— Me sorprendí y acomode mi comida. Los demás se rieron de mi.

— ¡Amor has estado muy distraído!— Dijo Pilika.

— Si Ren, ¿que es lo que te tiene en las nubes?— Horo me dijo con una mirada que solo yo podía entender. Apreté los labios por su insinuación, si estuviéramos a solas podría decirle tantas cosas.

— Nada que le importe a tu cabecita de témpano— Respondí, cosa por la que los demás hicieron un ruidito de "huu".

— ¡Ya salió con sus chinadas pesadas!— Usui se hacia el herido— Siempre me tratas mal— Fingía llorar cascadas.

Esto me causo algo de risa— Eres un bobo.

— ¡HA! ¡Nunca había visto a e'te guerito reírse!— La voz escandalosa de Chocolove llegó a mis oídos.

— Si me río, solo que no de tus bromas— Le dije, cosa por la cual todos hicieron un alboroto mientras se reían.

— ¡E' que tu no sabes lo que es el verdadero humor!— Me apuntaba fingiendo llorar cascadas al igual que Horo.

Pilika se mataba de risa por las expresiones de Chocolove, en realidad mi novia siempre se reía con cualquier cosa que soltara este tipo.

— ¡Sientate aca!— Le dijo Pili al moreno. Seguramente para escuchar más de sus chistes apestosos.

Luego de una hora todos nos fuimos directo a la pensión de los Asakura, por lo que pasamos a comprar varias cosas para comer y para beber.

La pensión de los gemelos era muy grande y contaba con bastantes habitaciones, así que lo más probable es que nos quedáramos a dormir ahí, de todas formas era viernes.

— ¡Don Yoh, don Hao!— Ryu salió a saludar a los chicos con los ojos brillando. Todos saludamos a este alegres, lo conocíamos hace mucho, ya que trabajaba en este lugar hace unos años.

Manta se ofreció para ayudar a Ryu en la cocina.

Yo me senté en el suelo de madera mirando a los demás chicos en el jardín. Más bien mirando a cierto chico.

— Tiene razón el cabeza de plumero— Hao me habló sentándose a mi lado.

Lo mire con desconfianza— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te ríes cuando estas con el Horito— Amplió su sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros— No puedo negar que su estupidez es graciosa.

¿A qué venía esta conversación tan "casual"?

En realidad siempre me he llevado bien con Hao, al igual que con los demás, siempre conversábamos, pero desde que había llegado Horo nuestra relación era diferente a la de antes. Sobre todo con la bromita de este en las duchas.

Hao era bueno metiéndose con el resto, siempre daba en el clavo debido a su afilada capacidad de sacar conclusiones y usaba esto para molestar solo por diversión, por eso no me sorprendía que me estuviera molestando a mi.

— Además de gracioso es apuesto, alto y super cariñoso, ¿no te parece?— Apoyó su rostro en su mano.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Asakura?

— Solo estamos charlando Renci— Posó su mano sobre la mía acariciandome.

Desvié mi mirada— Estoy seguro que conmigo no es tan "cariñoso" como lo es contigo.

¡Mierda! Eso había salido por impulso.

La cara del pelilargo cambio a una maliciosa— ¿Entonces te gustaría que lo fuera contigo también?

— No pongas palabras en mi boca.

— Podría poner otra cosa en tu boca— Sonrió picaro.

No pude evitar soltar una leve risita por esto.

— Eres un imbécil Hao.

Llevo mi mano a sus labios y beso mi palma, luego la lamió haciéndome dar un brinco— ¿Te causa repulsión que un hombre haga esto?

Nos miramos por unos instantes.

— Claro que si— Menti.

La risa escandalosa de mi novia y el Chocolate nos interrumpió.

— ¡AY ya callate o harás que a Pilika se le salga la comida por la nariz!— Decía Horo tomándose la cabeza.

— ¡Santo's huachinangos!— Gritaba Chocolove.

Aleje mi mano de Hao de un tirón. Este sonrió con burla.

— Te has vuelto alguien interesante Renci— Se levantó de su puesto. Corrió hasta donde estaba Horo, saltando a sus brazos y enrollando sus piernas en las caderas de este.

 **En serio** que este tipo me hacía querer arrancarme el pelo.

La tarde pasó rápida entre charlas, risas y como no, nuestras típicas peleas de grupo, que en realidad jamás eran en serio, nos llevábamos muy bien como para pelear de verdad.

— ¡Bien! Me ire a dormir, vamos Anna ¡es noche de chicas!— Dijo Pilika.

— Horito~— Hao se colgó del cuello del nombrado— Vamos a la habitación.

— Ni hablar. No quiero escuchar lo que harían ustedes dos en la misma cama. Así que el Hoto dormirá con Ren— Sentenció Anna para mi sorpresa. Algo me decía que lo estaba haciendo por nuestra conversación del otro día.

— ¡Que es HORO!— Dijo Usui.

— ¡No tengo porque obedecerte!— Reclamo el de pelo largo.

— Hermano, Ren— Pilika nos dio una mirada de "si no hacen caso los matare".

— Bueno mejor ya nos vamos— Horo soltó una risa nerviosa y me empujo de la espalda hacia la habitación.

— ¡Son unos miedosos!— Grito Hao.

— ¡Al menos seguiremos con vida!— Respondió Horokeu.

Mi estómago se apretó un poco ante la idea de compartir habitación. Estaríamos los dos solos, no es como si no estuviéramos solos en las tutorías que le daba, pero siempre que comenzábamos a entrar en nuestro juego yo sabía que se tendría que ir en algún momento y se detendría todo, en cambio ahora si entrabamos en el dichoso jueguito, no habría nada que nos cortara el hilo, ya que dormiriamos juntos.

Trague de forma pesada. No podía pensar aquello. Horokeu era el hermano de Pilika, eso me lo debía grabar bien.

Sacudí la cabeza hacia los lados intentando desvanecer aquellos pensamientos.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿te descompusiste?— Horo me dijo con burla al ver mi acción.

— Esto es tú culpa Usui.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!

— ¡Así es!

— ¡Siempre me culpas por todo!

— Entonces has algo al respecto para que no te culpe más— Le di una mirada insinuante, no podía evitar coquetearle un poco.

Nos miramos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

— Debería hacer algo con eso— Se sonrojo un poco ante la situación.

Lo recorrí con mis ojos, desabroche los dos primeros botones de la polera de mi uniforme, dejandolo ver un poco mas de mi piel.

Sonrió con picardía por mi acción, supongo que esto le había gustado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación invitándome a entrar— Te debo un masaje ¿no?

Asentí con mi cabeza sonriendo por esto, mi estómago se apretó mas.

Me di una ducha después de Usui, salí del baño con una toalla enrollada en mis caderas y el cabello mojado. Horo estaba igual, pero con solo un pantalón de buzo puesto. Yo ya lo habia visto de esta forma, pero para mi era la primera vez que él me veía semi descubierto por lo que no podía evitar parecer semáforo de la verguenza .

Lo vi observarme con un rubor en sus mejillas. Tan lindo.

Pase por su lado y lo mire de reojo, me recoste boca abajo en el futon tal cual estaba. Sabía que esto ponía a Horo, ya que también me ponía a mi. Sentía su mirada paseándose por mi cuerpo, cosa que me hacía estar más nervioso aún. Lo observe por sobre el hombro, miraba mi tatuaje en la espalda del ying y el yang, parecía sorprendido de esto.

— ¿Vas a tocarme o no?

— Que impaciente— Sonrió ladino y de forma coqueta se acercó a mi. Se subió a la cama y colocó una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Solté una leve risita por sus palabras— Pensé que tú estarías más impaciente por masajearme. Te estoy dando un permiso "especial" que no le daría a nadie Horo…— Le dije de forma aterciopelada, mirándolo con mis mejores ojos de lujuria.

Luego me golpearia a mi mismo por hacer estas cosas.

Mordió su labio poniendo un rostro de lascivia impresionante— ¡UGH! ¿me intentas seducir?— Pasó sus manos por su rostro haciéndome reír por sus evidentes ganas de hacerme mucho más que un masaje— Porque te advierto que está funcionando.

— Es la idea— Solté apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos.

De cierta forma esto hacía agrandar mi ego. Saber que otro hombre te desea me provocaba un sentimiento diferente al de gustarle a una chica.

Se aplico crema en las manos y las apoyó en mi espalda provocando que mi cuerpo diera un brinco ante el tacto amplio de Horokeu, sus manos abarcaban bastante de mi piel. Mi interior se había puesto a temblar, estaba tan ansioso.

Comenzó haciendo presión en mi espalda de una forma magnífica, deslizó sus manos hacia mis hombros donde los trabajo por un momento.

— Que tenso esta señorito— Me dijo de forma burlona.

Solté un risita por esto— Por eso es mejor que hagas bien tu trabajo o no te daré tu paga.

Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi oído— Entonces haré lo posible por ganarme mi paga— Me susurró asegurándose de rozar sus labios en mi oreja.

— — — — — — — — —

 ** _¡El publico quería actualización, asi que actualización hice! :D Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen reír y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre este parsito que me encanta y que fue mi primera pareja yaoi en shippear y leer en toda la vida jajajs me gustaría responder los comentarios, pero estoy de la aplicación y no se como se hace T-T_**

 ** _¡Espero les guste! Nos vemos in the hell~_**


	7. Subiendo la intensidad

_Cap. 6_

 _Subiendo la intensidad._

Comenzó a descender por mi espalda, sus manos se movían con parsimonia, delineando mi figura con sus dedos. Deslizó sus palmas arrastrando la sustancia oleosa por mi piel.

Mis suspiros se perdían en mi garganta sin llegar a tocar el exterior.

En este momento la habitación era un lugar íntimo para los dos, donde podiamos mantener contacto sin ser vistos ni juzgados por nadie. Daba igual si era correcto o no, no había ojos ajenos presentes.

Sus manos se arrastraron hacia abajo, pasando por mi cintura, seguido de mis caderas y por los costados de mis glúteos, bajando a mis piernas, donde las acaricio y amaso a gusto.

— A penas tienes vello corporal Ren— Hablo con un deje de fascinación.

— Es de Taos— Dije con la voz algo temblorosa. Mi cuerpo vibraba por el toque de Horo.

— Me gusta… eres suave, pero musculoso, eres un hombre varonil y lindo a la vez— Las palabras dulces de Horokeu hicieron que mi corazón se desbordara en latidos que parecían resonar en cada una las paredes de la habitación.

Mi interior ardía y mi rostro estaba encendido en rojo. No quise mirarlo, no quería que viera lo muy avergonzado que estaba.

— Hay un lugar que te saltaste de masajear— Hable y mi voz salió en un hilo para mi bochorno.

Sin esperar ni un segundo sentí como las manos tibias y resbalosas comenzaban a ascender desde mis muslos deslizando los pulgares hasta chocar con el inicio de mis nalgas, los empujó hacia arriba donde las abarco con toda su mano apretandolas a gusto mientras nuestras respiraciones se hacían sonoras y el vaivén de sus manos manoseandome no se detenía.

Mi entrepierna dio un salto de felicidad por esto.

De pronto me volteo haciéndome quedar con toda mi reciente felicidad alzada hacia él, me sobresalte y me coloque una mano sobre la toalla para que no lo notara. Apreté los ojos y con la otra mano cubrí mi rostro sonrojado.

Los labios de Horo tocaron el centro de mi estómago haciéndome soltar un sonido diferente a mi voz usual.

— Ren… déjame ver— Sus dedos rodearon mi muñeca y quitaron mi mano sin resistencia alguna de mi entrepierna, dejándome expuesto ante los ojos oscuros que me devoraban en este momento.

Sabía que mi erección tenía levantada la toalla de mis caderas, ¿pero que había de él?

Moví la mano de mi rostro observando a un Horokeu totalmente sonrojado y con un bulto marcando en sus pantalones. Su expresión de este instante era maravillosa, sus ojos brillaban en deseo.

Por la mierda, esta imagen de él debería estar prohibida para personas sensibles.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte que tenía que hacer para que fueras amoroso conmigo?— Preguntó de repente.

— Si recuerdo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hice para que lo fueras?

— Con solo ser tú te basto— Le obsequie una sonrisa sincera. Su rostro se iluminó en felicidad.

— Eres tan lindo…— Se desplomó sobre mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello con hambre, una mordida me hizo ahogar un gemido. Tenía miedo de hacer algún ruido extraño. No tenía idea si es que dos hombres al hacer estas cosas gemían y todo eso.

— Oye que no estamos solos, te recuerdo que los demás están a sólo metros.

— No seas aguafiestas— Dijo mostrándome su bella sonrisa, estábamos tan cerca que lo podía admirar a la perfección.

— No soy aguafiestas, soy precavido— Pase mis brazos por su cuello— En cualquier momento podría venir alguno de los idiotas de nuestros amigos.

— A esta hora no lo cre-

Unas voces conocidas se oyeron.

Ambos abrimos los ojos de golpe al sentir pasos en el corredor. Nos separamos enseguida, me comencé a vestir apresurado y Horo se puso una polera larga que tapara su entrepierna animada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió completa haciendo que alcanzaran a ver mi trasero al aire antes de subir mi ropa interior y pantalón.

— ¡HA! ¡te vimo' todas las pompis flacuchas!— Gritó el moreno.

— ¡Pues nadie te invito Chocolate!— Le lancé un cojín a la cara.

— ¡Buen traserito Renci!— Dijo Hao entrando escandaloso.

— ¡¿Quieres morir?!

— ¡Y yo que los creía durmiendo!— Dijo Horokeu disfrutando la situación.

— ¡Aún es temprano Horito! Podemos hacer muchas cosas todavía— Hao apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del de hebras celestes.

— No seas baboso— Horo soltó con diversión y para mi sorpresa lo alejó de él.

Me impresione por esto, era primera vez que no se dejaba llevar por Asakura. Quise reír y burlarme, pero sería muy notoria mi felicidad, aunque ahora no podía dejar de sonreír. El pensar que quizás lo había hecho por lo ocurrido recién me hacia muy feliz.

— ¿Porque tanto ruido a esta hora?— Manta entró refregándose un ojo.

— ¡No nos dejen fuera de la fiesta chicos jiji!— Yoh llegó animado.

— ¡Bajen la voz!— Les dije. ¡Todos estaban hablando muy fuerte!

— ¡Bienvenido hermanito!— Hao abrazo a Yoh.

De pronto sentimos unos pisotones conocidos que hicieron retumbar la pensión entera. Pude ver como nuestras almas salían de nuestros cuerpo al suponer quién era.

— ¡¡¿Que hora creen que es bola de tontos?!!— Anna gritó furiosa.

Iba con el par de hermanitos caminando a casa, luego de desayunar con los demás todos nos fuimos.

Entramos a la casa de los Usui, saludamos a la mamá de estos, me abrazo super fuerte, todos en esta familia eran tan de piel.

— Me alegra tanto que hayas venido Ren— Me dijo.

— Si a mi también, no la habia visto últimamente.

— Es que he tenido mucho trabajo cariño. Lo que me recuerda, Horo, Pilika— Volteó a verlos.

— ¿Que pasa?— Dijeron a la par.

— Adivinen quién consiguió el ascenso— Canturreó con felicidad la mujer.

— ¡No inventes!— Horo se lanzó a abrazarla.

— ¡Felicidades mamá!— Pilika estaba contenta.

— Felicidades tía— Le dije dándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Muchas gracias mis niños!

Esto era fantástico, la señora Usui era muy esforzada. Siempre daba todo por su familia, era una gran mujer.

— Oh, casi lo olvido. Chicos, pasado mañana debo viajar a unas reuniones, como ahora tengo otro cargo debo ir a conocer otras personas de la empresa, por lo que no estaré en toda la semana.

— ¿Entonces vendrá papá a quedarse con nosotros?— Preguntó Horo.

— La verdad es que creo que ustedes ya estan grandes como para quedarse solos unos días, tienen diecisiete y quince años chicos. De todas formas la vecina los ayudara con lo que necesiten.

— Confia en mi mamá— Horokeu dijo con el pecho inflado.

— Pilika quedará a cargo.

— ¡¿Que?!— Este abrió los ojos por lo que todos comenzamos a reír.

— Y ya que están aquí los tres, prohibido que Ren se quede a dormir ¿entendido?

— Está bien— Dijo Pilika y yo asenti.

— Y tú Horo tampoco tienes permiso para traer chicas.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero si yo nunca he traído chicas.

— Entonces nada de Hao— Soltó la tía con un deje picardía, Pilika y ella soltaron una risa y Horo se sonrojo un poco.

Esto picó mi curiosidad y a la vez sentí algo de molestia.

Estábamos en la pieza de Pilika, queríamos ver una película y comer algunas palomitas de maíz.

— ¿Que tal si vemos esta?— Apunto Horo.

— ¡Esa me da miedo!— Dijo Pilika al ver la tétrica portada.

— A mi me das mas miedo tú— Le dijo divertido.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— Le jalo la oreja transformada en demonio.

— ¡AY! ¡nada, nada, nada!

— Yo voto porque veamos una de acción— Les dije mientras seguía viendo las películas de Netflix.

— ¡Si! Es una buena idea amor— Pilika me abrazo. Le acaricie el cabello.

— Ay, si, que listo es señorito— Se rió Horo sentándose en la cama.

— Más que tú, si a eso te refieres— Le sonreí con burla.

— ¡AH! Esta bien, me callaré solo porque me haces las tutorías— Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado fingiendo enojo. Solté una risa por esto.

— Vaya, se llevan mejor— Dijo Pilika con gracia.

— ¡No es cierto!— Hablamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Pilika, ¿puedes bajar a ayudarme a elegir la ropa para las reuniones?!— Gritó la tía desde la planta baja.

— ¡Voy!— Mi novia bajó enseguida a la habitación de su mamá.

Horo tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano y me miraba con una amplia sonrisa desde la cama.

Imite su expresión— ¿Porque me miras asi bobo?

— ¿Es que no puedo mirarte?— Dijo con coquetería.

Pase por su lado— Ya me miraste suficiente anoche ¿no?— le susurre al oído, para luego alejarme sonriente.

— Nunca es suficiente si eres tú— Se levantó y se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura desde atrás.

Mierda este chico me estaba enloqueciendo.

— Me gustó lo que paso anoche Ren— Paso su nariz por mi oreja haciéndome cosquillas.

— Entonces debería repetirse.

Horo me dio vuelta hacia él, deslizó ambas manos por mi trasero, llegando al final de este lo agarro alzándome hasta enrollarme en sus caderas, solté un sonido de sorpresa ante esto cosa por la cual soltó una carcajada. Me sentó sobre el escritorio de Pilika.

— ¡Oye!— Le di un golpecito en el hombro con diversión.

— Debiste ver tu cara— Horo reía apoyándose en mi.

— Si, si, muy divertido cerebro de hielo— Apreté mis labios evitando reirme.

— Vamos Ren, igual te gusta— Hablo en el costado de mi cuello.

— Podría gustarme más— Lo pegue mas a mi atrayéndolo con mis piernas enrolladas en él.

Horo deposito un beso en mi cuello, seguido de otro y otro, bajando por mi hombro donde hizo a un lado mi polera descubriendo más de este, enterró sus dientes haciéndome dar un saltito.

— M-Mh...

— ¿Tiene algún problema con esto señorito?— Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, sentí como la habitación se convertía en fuego puro.

— Claro que si, necesito más intensidad— Le dije en tono suplicante colgandome de su cuello.

— Me vas a hacer perder el control— Horo me volvió a levantar y se recostó de espaldas en la cama conmigo encima. Metió las manos bajo mi polera haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera.

— Horo... acá no se puede— Mordí mi labio por su toque.

— Tú me provocaste Ren— Sonrió con malicia, subiendo sus manos por mi estómago hasta llegar a rozar mi pecho.

— Yo no te he provocado— Hable coqueto. Sus dedos tocaron mis pezones con sutileza por lo que una corriente recorrió mi interior haciendo que mi rostro se sonrojara, me moví un poco sobre sus caderas haciendo algunos quejidos de placer.

Horokeu trago sonoramente— ¿Y dices que no me estás provocando?

Sonreí por esto. Alce mi polera dándole una vista completa de mi torso, la afirme con mis dientes e hice presión sobre sus manos en mi pecho, incitandolo a seguir mimando mis pezones.

Horokeu lucia fascinado por esto.

¡Mierda! ¡solo quería quitarme la ropa ahora!

De imprevisto sus dedos apretaron mis botones haciéndome dar un brinco sobre él, se sentía tan bien.

— ¡¿Chicos les llevó jugo de naranja?!— Nos gritó mi novia desde abajo.

— ¡Sí!— Dijo Horo.

— ¡Yo tam-bi-en!... mh— Mi voz se había cortado al sentir como Horo seguía jugueteando con malicia con mis pezones.

— ¡¿Estas bien Ren?!— Me preguntó Pilika.

— ¡Si!— Dije para luego darle un golpe al de hebras celestes, este rió por lo bajo.

Se sentó en la cama hasta alcanzar con su lengua uno de mis pezones, mi espalda se arqueo y mi cabeza hizo un movimiento hacia atrás. Comenzó a chupar y a succionar haciéndome jadear.

Me di vuelta intentando soltarme, si no ya no me podría contener. Además Pilika subiría en cualquier momento.

— Nos pueden ver Hoto— Le dije volteando, apoyando mis manos y rodillas en la colcha.

— Vamos, solo hasta que escuchemos la escalera— Aprovechó la posición y presiono su cuerpo por detrás del mío. El bulto de Usui se estampó en mi trasero haciéndome sonreír, yo lo habia puesto asi.

— Y pensaba que yo era el caprichoso— Le dije divertido a lo que moví las caderas.

— MHh…

Escuchamos las pisadas en la escalera, enseguida nos desesperamos, no sabíamos cómo ponernos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Pilika.

— ¡¿Otra vez estaban luchando?!— Gritó al verme a mi tirado en la cama con Horo tomando mi polera del pecho.

~•••~

 ** _Cada vez intentare actualizar mas seguido 7w7 estoy acabando con mis trabajos de la universidad asi que luego tendre tiempo libre para ¡escribir mucho!_**

 ** _Ojala les guste esta relación que tienen los chicos 7u7 (a Ren si le gusta)_**

 ** _-Saludos desde el inframundo :)_**


	8. Desde otros ojos

_Cap. 7_

 _Desde otros ojos._

— ¡Me voy a bañar!— Gritó Yoh desde el corredor.

Me levanté enseguida y tome mi toalla— ¡No si te gano hermanito!— Pase corriendo por su lado a lo que Yoh salió persiguiendome.

— ¡Eso es jugar sucio Hao!

— ¡¿Y desde cuando yo he jugado limpio?!— Me meti al baño y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Pude escuchar como se quejaba, esto me hizo reír.

— ¡No es justo!— Dijo.

Abrí la puerta otra vez— Bien, si quieres nos podemos bañar juntos.

— ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos de gemelos?

— Por supuesto— Rodeé con mi brazo a Yoh y entramos al baño.

Nos pusimos el uniforme y nos fuimos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos Yoh se quiso quedar esperando a la simpática de Anna en la entrada, como siempre.

Me apoye en la pared con los brazos tras mi cabeza mientras esperábamos.

La figura de Pilika junto a su fiel noviecito apareció a la distancia. Fije mis ojos en Ren, últimamente estaba más lindo, sus expresiones ahora eran de alguna forma más delicadas, no podía verlo como antes. No sabía si yo era el único que lo notaba, pero algo me decía que mi Horito estaba al tanto de la situación. La cercanía entre esos dos me hacía querer molestarlos. Y no podía negar que me enojaba un poco.

— ¡Chicos!— Los llamó Yoh.

Enseguida se acercaron a saludarnos. Pilika sin perder tiempo se puso a parlotear como de costumbre, esta chica siempre tenía algo que contar. Absolutamente diferente a su pareja.

Subí y baje mis ojos por toda la humanidad de Ren, sus ojos me atraparon en el acto. Le obsequie una sonrisa ladina.

— Te ves bien hoy día Renci— Le dije por lo bajo.

Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que desviaba la mirada. Esto me emociono.

— Siempre me veo bien— Habló con su altanería de siempre.

— Por supuesto, sobre todo en nuestro encuentro en las duchas. Ahí comprobé el buen cuerpo que tienes— Le guiñe un ojo a lo que este puso una expresión de sorpresa por mi comentario, parecía preocupado de que Pilika e Yoh no escucharan.

— Cierra la boca.

— Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto— Le sonreí coqueto cosa por la que se volvió a sonrojar.

Quise soltar una carcajada. Esto era tan divertido.

— ¡No me esperaron!— El grito de Horo nos hizo voltear a todos. Sonreí al verlo llegar con toda la ropa alborotada.

— ¡Tu estabas atrasado!— Le dijo Pilika.

— ¡Solo eran cinco minutos!

— ¡Igual!

— ¿Además porque deberíamos esperarte?— Hablo Ren. Siempre tenía que meter su cuchara a la discusión. Le encantaba meterse con Horito y eso era algo que todos habíamos notado hace un rato ya.

Los demás decían que era porque se llevaban bien en realidad y así lo expresaban.

Pero que bola de tontos.

Supongo que a veces tenías que tener la mente algo retorcida para sacar otro tipo de conclusiones.

A diferencia de esos tontos yo podía notar como la postura corporal de Tao cambiaba con Horo a su lado. Sabía que Ren había comenzado a actuar diferente desde que lo conoció, parecía más risueño y eso era raro en él.

¿Que tan morboso sería si dijera que el gran Ren Tao era capaz de meterse con el propio hermano de su querida novia?

¿Sería yo el malnacido por pensar eso?

¿O él sería el malnacido porque estoy en lo correcto?

Íbamos caminando hacia dentro de la escuela. Los demás se habían adelantado un par de metros.

— ¡UGH! ¡siempre me discutes cabeza de antena!— Horo jalaba su bandana exasperado.

— ¡Es que eres realmente un idiota!— El peinado en punta de Ren seguro se veía desde la luna por lo grande que estaba.

Mordí mi labio.

Sin dudar me acerque a Horo abrazandolo del cuello. Claramente les había cortado el hilo y la cara del chino expresaba su descontento— ¡Aún no me saludas!— Le hice un mohín.

— ¡Lo siento Hao!— Enseguida su expresión cambió a una sonrisa divertida. Me correspondió el abrazo a forma de saludo.

— Vas a tener que esforzarte más para que te perdone— De un salto me subí a sus caderas, por inercia este me agarro de los muslos y parte de mi trasero.

— ¡Oye!— Horo soltó una risita.

La cara de Ren se deformo enseguida. ¡Esto era lo mejor!

— ¿Donde me estas tocando? Pervertido— Le dije al oído a mi amigo.

— ¡Vayanse a otro lado! ¡nadie los quiere ver haciendo babosadas!— Ren gritó con las venas hinchadas de furia.

— ¿No querrás decir que TÚ no nos quieres ver?— Le dije con burla a lo que pegaba mi mejilla a la de Horito— No hables por el resto Renci.

Abrió los ojos y su rostro enrojeció— ¡Vayanse a la mierda!— Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Ren espera!— Horo comenzó a avanzar conmigo aún colgado como koala.

— ¡Déjame en paz Hoto!

— ¡Solo es un saludo!— Habló con lógica mi querido peliceleste.

De hecho esta clase de saludos era normal entre nosotros, solo que Ren no nos conocía hace tanto como los demás.

— ¡Cállate!— Gritó el de ojos ámbares, caminando a toda velocidad.

— Vamos Hao, luego te saludo bien— Me dijo intentando bajarme.

— Pero si ya se fue, Horito— Le hice ojitos de cachorro.

Ambos miramos hacia el corredor. Ren se había alejado hasta casi desaparecer.

El de hebras celestes suspiro con pesar. Su cara era de un claro "me van a pegar".

— Ya se enojó— Dijo.

— Pues eso es común en él ¿no?.

— Si, pero ahora fue tú culpa.

— Oh vamos, solo es Ren ¿de que te preocupas?— Solté esperando a ver que decía. Se había quedado de piedra.

— B-Bueno si, pero es el novio de Pilika.

Me baje de sus caderas y lo empuje dentro del baño de hombres.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso?— Pregunté sentándome sobre el lavabo.

— Pues… desde que asumí que me tengo que llevar bien con él por ser parte de la familia— Se encogió de hombros.

Buena mentira Horito. Lastima que no puedes mentirle a un mentiroso.

— Ya veo. Bueno, luego hablas con él, ya se le habrá pasado para entonces.

— Si, tienes razón— Horo bajo la tapa de uno de los excusados y se sentó en el.

— Yo siempre tengo razón— Lo tome de la barbilla y me acerque a su cara con una sonrisa.

En sus ojos oscuros podía ver mi reflejo a la perfección. Los labios de Usui estaban algo enrojecidos el día de hoy. A puesto que había pasado a comprar un helado de fresa en el camino.

Soltó una risita y me alejo desviando la mirada.

— No me mires así Hao— Dijo divertido y algo avergonzado.

— ¿Entonces cómo debería mirarte?— Me senté de lado sobre sus piernas.

— Cómo nos miramos con los demás, como con Chocolove o Manta.

— Pues no podría mirar igual que a ti al Chocolate o a Manta— Una risa salió de mi boca.

— Si yo tampoco lo imagino— Ambos nos reímos.

La expresión de Horo al sonreír era tan buena. Me encantaba este tipo.

Me acomode mejor encima de su regazo, pase una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

— Amigo, estas muy lindo hoy— Acerque mi rostro al de él.

— Tú eres el lindo Hao— Me dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que Horo siempre me había encontrado lindo, desde que se me confesó hace unos años atrás, antes de que se fuera a vivir con su padre fuera de la ciudad. En esos tiempos el gustaba de mi y yo de él.

Froté mi nariz con la suya, roce mis labios por sobre los de él, sintiendo la leve humedad de estos.

Sus manos sobre mis hombros me alejaron un poco.

— Hoy no— Me dijo con la cara enrojecida.

— ¿Porque?

— E-Es que, no lo se.

— Vamos Horito, hace una semana no me decias lo mismo. ¿A caso estas con alguien?

Pareció meditarlo un momento. Más allá de lo que demostraba podía saber que esa pregunta lo había hecho sentir mal.

— No. No estoy con nadie— Miró hacia abajo apenado. Una puntada llegó a mi pecho.

— Entonces mientras esperamos a ese alguien, sigamos como siempre— Tomé su rostro y deslice mis labios entre los suyos, de forma lenta los íbamos moviendo en conjunto. Efectivamente su boca sabía a fresa, lo conocía muy bien.

Sentí como sus manos grandes viajaban por mis muslos hasta agarrar mi trasero y pegarme más a su cuerpo.

Metí mi lengua a su boca, enroscandola con la de Horo, iniciando una lucha por el control. De pronto succiono la mía, haciéndome sentir en las nubes. A penas me soltó tomamos una bocanada de aire y nos volvimos a saborear.

Adoraba besar a Horo, siempre nuestros besos eran deliciosos, sabíamos lo que nos gustaba a cada uno.

Con una mano acarició una de mis mejillas. Le devolví la acción acariciando su rostro.

En serio me encantaba Horo.

Me senté sobre su entrepierna sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que se había puesto duro.

Jaló la pretina de mi pantalón hacia abajo, dejando a la vista mis nalgas. Con ambas manos comenzó a masajear dicha zona exitandome. Cerré la puerta del cubículo.

Abrí los ojos para mirar el rostro de mi amigo, parecía estar disfrutando del momento. Meti de nuevo mi lengua a su cavidad, estaba tibia. Recorrí lo que pude del interior de su boca, para luego chupar su labio inferior, este estaba suave y voluminoso, lo que me provocó ganas de morderlo, por lo que sin pensar más enterré mis dientes en él haciéndolo soltar un quejido.

— Siempre me muerdes fuerte.

— Es que tus labios me incitan a hacerlo— Le sonreí coqueto.

— A ver si te gusta— Mordió mi labio tirandolo, comenzó apretar un poco más sus dientes.

— Auch, Horito— Le pellizque el brazo a lo que soltó una risita.

— Para que veas que duele— Me dijo con diversión, dándome un corto besito en los labios.

— Mejor me podrias morder otras partes— Le hable en el oído de forma aterciopelada.

— Sabes que lo haré encantado— Lamió mi lóbulo de la oreja haciéndome sentir el cosquilleo. De ahí comenzó a bajar llenando de mordidas mi cuello, sus dientes enterrándose en mí me hacían dar pequeños saltitos a medida que avanzaba. Tome su mano y me metí sus dedos a la boca, los chupe como si de algo delicioso se tratara. Cuándo estuvieron lo suficientemente resbalosos los dirigió a mi entrada y metió un dedo haciéndome saltar.

— Vamos, hazme gemir— Le susurré de forma caliente.

Enseguida movió el dedo en mi interior buscando el lugar perfecto, hasta que mi espalda se arqueó en un espasmo fascinante. Solté un jadeo placentero, provocando que Horo lo moviera más insistente.

— ¿Te gusta?— Me dijo con una voz que destilaba hormonas.

— ¡Me encanta!— Gemí— ¿trajiste el l-lubricante?

— Desde el otro día que lo tengo en la mochila y no lo pienso sacar— Sonrió atrapando nuevamente mi boca.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un sonido de besuqueos y suspiros nos hizo parar en seco.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando como estas personas se besaban sonoramente soltando quejidos. Horo me hizo un gesto para que mirara por el espacio de la puerta. Me acerqué a dicho lugar. Enseguida mis ojos se ampliaron al observar cómo el maestro Marco prácticamente devoraba contra la pared a un chico de cabello verde.

Claramente era un estudiante, porque llevaba el mismo uniforme que nosotros y lucía diminuto.

A veces pensaba ¿era una casualidad que mis ojos se encontraran con esta clase de inadecuadas escenas?

Mi sonrisa se amplió con malicia.

Seria una lastima que alguien se enterara de esto.

~•••~

 _ **¡Ya casi termino mis examenes! solo me queda uno y salgo de vacaciones ehehehe jajsjks Espero lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por el apoyo**_ :3


	9. Sentimiento posesivo

_Cap. 8_

 _Sentimiento posesivo._

— ¡Ya apurate Hoto!

— ¡Es HORO! ¡y no me apures menso!— Horo guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

— ¡El único menso aquí eres tú!— Le dije desde la puerta.

— Ya se están peleando otra vez— Anna pasó por mi lado rodando los ojos.

— Nos vemos mañana Ren jijiji. ¡Esperame Annita!— Yoh salió corriendo tras de su novia.

— Nos vemos— Mire de nuevo al de hebras celestes, una vena se hinchó en mi frente— ¡¿Pero cuanto te demoras en guardar unos cuadernos?!

— ¡No quiero tirar todo desordenado a dentro!

— Ay sí tú, el rey del orden.

— ¡Ugh! Tú…

— Ya, ya. No hagas enojar a mi Horo, Ren— Hao rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Usui muy cariñosamente. Sin pudor alguno se inclinó hacia el rostro de Horokeu y depositó sus labios muy cerca de la boca de este haciéndome abrir mis ojos.

Me miró con un rostro de burla aún sin despegarse del beso, pude ver como Horo se sonrojaba y se alejaba de este.

Mi cabeza hizo _¡boom!_ ¡Había estallado en furia!

— ¡Me largo de aquí!— Solté explosivo, salí del salón a paso rápido. ¡¿Que se creían esos bastardos?! ¡yo esperando para hacerle tutorías al Hoto solo por caridad y el se andaba besuqueando con el imbécil de Hao!

¡¿Quiénes se creían para hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo de esa forma?!

¡Hace días que Hao me estaba hinchando las pelotas!

— ¡Hey! ¡espera te dicen!— Horo me jaló de la manga de mi chaleco volteandome hacia él y atrayendo por defecto mi cuerpo hacia el suyo haciéndome estampar contra sí mismo. Me afirmó de la cintura con rapidez.

— Suéltame Usui. Me voy a mi casa— Le dije intentando empujarlo lejos de mi.

— Entonces yo iré contigo, ¿no me ibas a hacer la tutoría?

— ¡Pues que te la haga Hao!

— ¡Ya Ren! No seas celoso.

— ¡JÁ! No estoy celoso zopenco— Desvié mi vista hacia un lado.

— Anda, mírame a los ojos y repitelo— Empujo mi cuerpo contra unos casilleros que estaban atras, me acorralo con sus brazos.

— No lo haré. Porque no tengo nada que probar. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— Intente escaparme, pero me apretó con toda su humanidad dejándome sin poder moverme. Al parecer a este tipo le gustaba hacer esto.

— Entonces ¿porque te fuiste Ren?— Sentía sus ojos oscuros sobre mi.

Mordí mi labio molesto— ¡Me fui porque no pensaba quedarme a ver como te coqueteaba el idiota de Asakura, mientras yo te esperaba como imbécil! ¡Además mi tiempo es muy importante como para desperdiciarlo contigo!

— … ¿A sí?— Me preguntó con los ojos apagados.

— Si.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi barbilla, alzandola hacia él. Nuestros ojos se encontraron haciéndome sentir un leve calor en mi rostro. Este tipo quería morir.

— Entonces si me voy ahora con Hao no te vas a enojar, ¿cierto? Ya que tú tienes cosas más importantes que estar conmigo.

Mis dientes se apretaron— ¡Vete con él si quieres! ¡Ve con tu ramera personal!— Apoye mis manos contra sus hombros incitandolo a irse.

— ¡No le digas asi!

¡¿Y lo defendía?!— ¡Es una puta barata!

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio fulminandonos con la mirada agitados.

— Bien, me iré con él. Él también me puede enseñar una que otra cosa— Se iba a voltear pero se detuvo en seco. O mejor dicho, mis dedos se habían enrollado en la tela de su chaleco deteniéndolo en seco.

Mis ojos apuntaban hacia un costado. Sentí como me hacia pequeño ante su mirada de desconcierto, que si bien no la veía, podía imaginarmela. Yo tampoco entendía qué me pasaba. Era un idiota.

Lo peor es que no decía nada, solo me miraba. ¡Su silencio me estaba exasperando!

— Ren…

Pensándolo bien, no quería escucharlo hablar.

— Solo vete con él y déjame tranquilo…— Susurré.

— Y si quiero quedarme contigo— Su tono de voz sonó más masculino de lo usual haciéndome morder mi labio. Una leve sonrisita se formó en mi boca.

Pase mis manos hacia arriba por sus hombros, podría jurar que nuestros ojos estaban algo brillosos— Quédate entonces…

Horokeu sonrió por mis palabras, subiendo sus manos por mi contorno y pegándome más a él. Si es que era posible.

El timbre sonó haciendo estallar la burbuja en la que estábamos.

Lo empuje lejos de mi.

— ¿Vas a venir a estudiar o no?— Solté caminando delante de él, sin voltear a verlo.

— Lo que quiera usted señorito— Habló Horo haciéndome reír por lo bajo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi departamento, como siempre Usui parloteaba sin parar, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado así que le seguía la conversa.

Entramos a mi apartamento, Horo dejo sus cosas donde siempre y enseguida fue a mi refrigerador. Había venido varias veces a mi hogar así que ya se paseaba por el con toda confianza.

— ¿Solo tienes esto para comer?— Me dijo poniendo cara de asco.

— ¿Alguna objeción?— Le achiqué los ojos.

— ¿Porque no encargamos pizza?

— ¿Tú la pagarás acaso?

— ¿Podemos dejar de hacernos preguntas?

— ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

Sonrió ante mis palabras y ahí comprendí.

— ¿Acaso tú quieres hacer otra cosa?— Horo me tomo de la cintura y me llevó a topar contra la pared otra vez.

Desvié la mirada al sentir como mis mejillas se acaloraban— Estudiar, por ejemplo. ¿No es a lo que vinimos?

— A mi se me ocurren otras cosas— Usui apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y me acarició los costados— Muchas otras cosas— De pronto cerró los ojos y pego los puños en la pared en un gesto de sufrimiento fingido.

— ¿Qué haces bobo?— Dije divertido.

Se despegó de mí haciendo ruidos extraños y diciendo cosas inaudibles donde solo alcance a oír un leve "quiero tocarlo".

— Solo encarguemos la pizza y estudiemos— Me dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

— Está bien— Hable algo divertido al ver el comportamiento de Horokeu.

Pedí la pizza a través de mi móvil, luego tire mi celular a la cama, no quería distracciones. Nos preparamos en mi escritorio para estudiar.

— Aquí quedamos la semana pasada— Apuntó Horo en el libro.

— Bien, primero veré si recuerdas algo— Le entregue una hoja con problemas para que resolviera.

Comenzó a hacerlos en silencio, pocas veces lo podía ver concentrado. Unas mechas caían sobre su frente y su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración.

Mordí mi lápiz sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

— Horo...— Me sorprendí cuando mi boca lo llamo por si sola.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme, no se porque, pero se sonrojo al verme. Me pregunto qué rostro estaba haciendo al llamarlo.

— Ren...— Dijo de igual forma mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano.

— Dime…

— Tú me hablaste primero— Sonrió de una forma cautivante.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos.

— Ya, solo resuelve la hoja— Puse mi mano sobre sus ojos avergonzado, no quería que me viera así.

— Noo~— Dijo con berrinche— No tengo ganas de hacer eso Ren— Tomó mi mano y la apoyó en su mejilla.

— ¿Entonces qué?— Sonreí.

— Dime tú— Dijo con un tono de voz aterciopelado, se me estaba insinuando demasiado y yo no podía evitar seguirle el juego.

Me acercó a él jalandome de mi mano. Lo dudé, pero finalmente me senté sobre sus piernas viéndolo de frente, pareció quedar sorprendido por mi atrevimiento.

— Podrías darme otro de tus masajes…— Dibuje círculos con mi índice sobre su pecho— Me gustó el del otro día— Le dije con una sonrisa ladina mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

— Te daré un masaje mejor que ese— Me miro coqueto. Metió sus manos bajo mi polera subiendolas por mi espalda, su tacto se sentía tan bien que me hizo sentir algo excitado. Me acomode mejor encima de él acercándome más. Levantó mi polera y la sacó por mi cabeza lanzandola lejos.

— Mierda, Ren— Me miró con ojos lujuriosos. Acercó su rostro a mi torso y pasó su nariz y sus labios por mi piel, sin llegar a besarme, solo deslizandolos con suavidad haciéndome estremecer.

— Eso no es un masaje— Lo provoque.

— Tienes razón— Me alzo en sus brazos, por lo que enrolle sus caderas con mis piernas a lo que ambos soltamos un débil jadeo.

Me acosto sobre mi cama y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de mi torso, note que pasó sus palmas con mayor énfasis sobre mis pezones calentandome.

De pronto me dio vuelta boca abajo y masajeo mis hombros haciéndome sonreír. Así que si me haría el masaje como se debía. Suspire, un masaje normal era lo mejor. No debíamos dejarnos llevar tanto.

Sus manos sobre mi espalda se sentían fantásticas. Me conformaria con esto.

— Necesito usar algo para deslizar mejor mis manos, esperame— Apenas dijo esto se levantó y escuche que saco algo de su mochila.

Pegue un respingo cuando algo frío cayó sobre mi espalda. Horo se montó sobre mí sentándose en el término de mi trasero.

— ¿Que me echaste?— Lo mire hacia atrás.

— Lubricante— Sonrió agitando el envase.

— ¿P-Porque andas con eso?— Mi corazón latió agitado. ¿Acaso planeaba hacerlo conmigo desde antes?

— Es un secreto— Se quitó la polera dejandome ver su marcado abdomen. Paseó sus manos esparciendo el lubricante, se inclinó sobre mi y acerco sus labios a mi lóbulo, los pasó con suavidad sobre este haciéndome sentir diversas sensaciones. El calor en mi parte baja estaba presente.

Apoyó su torso en mi espalda y se deslizó sobre esta gracias a que estaba resbalosa, comenzó un vaivén sobre mi que me hacía pensar otras cosas más obscenas. Como pude levante en un brinco mi trasero haciéndolo chocar contra el entrepierna de Horokeu, soltó un jadeo gracias a esto, por lo que decidí repetir la acción haciéndolo soltar otro ruido maravilloso para mis oídos.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo al sentir la lengua de Horokeu apoyandose desde el borde de mi pantalón hacia arriba, subiendo por mi columna, humedeciendo mi piel y estremeciendo mi persona en su totalidad con tan solo aquello.

Gemí cuando sentí su lengua humedecer mi nuca, seguido de un beso y una mordida.

Levanté mis caderas hasta apoyar mis rodillas provocando que sintiera en su plenitud la hombría dura de Usui, mi espina vibro y un suspiro de placer salió de mi boca. Era maravilloso por lo que me moví un poco más haciéndolo gemir.

— Ah… mmh Ren…— Soltó Horo enloqueciendome.

— Q-Quiero más...— Dije sin pensar.

Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas de pronto. El de hebras celestes había bajado mi pantalón dejándome en boxer, sentí como me aplicaba más lubricante sobre mis glúteos.

— ¡Ah!— Me sorprendí al sentir algo empujando en mi entrada. Mire hacia atrás, Horo también se había bajado el pantalón, en su boxer blanco se traslucía todo su miembro debido al líquido, este tenía apoyado el glande de su extensión en mi entrada, empujaba y se frotaba sobre mi intimidad de forma exquisita, a pesar de que teníamos la ropa interior me sentía tan excitado que estaba por mandar todo a la mierda, solo quería que Usui me lo metiera hasta lo más profundo que pudiera.

Di vuelta la situación y lo empuje contra la colcha subiéndome sobre él, pasé mis manos por su cuerpo de forma lujuriosa, llegue a la pretina de su boxer, lo comencé a bajar lentamente ante los expectantes ojos oscuros de Horokeu, en serio quería ver qué había debajo.

~••• _ **~**_

 _ **Si señor, ¡actualización doble! jsksj Este capi va dedicado a**_ _ **JaferSanlatin, fuiste la primera en comentar el capi anterior jaja ¡asi que muchas gracias por toda la buena onda! :3**_

 _ **Se despide -Nucifer**_


	10. Solo por lujuria

_Cap. 9_

 _Solo por lujuria._

Estire la tela en dirección a sus pies hasta que la pretina de su bóxer comenzó a revelar la punta de su glande que lucía brillante y goteaba líquido preseminal. Este dejaba rastros de hilos translúcidos sobre la piel blanca de Horo.

Trague grueso ante aquella erótica imagen. Necesitaba más. Sin pensarlo lo baje completo dejando a la vista su erecto miembro que soltaba uno que otro pálpito. Se veía grueso y suplicante de atención.

Jamás había visto tan de cerca el pene de alguien más. A decir verdad, la posibilidad de hacerlo algún día tampoco me había parecido muy atractiva en tiempos anteriores. Pero ahora… era diferente.

Con la respiración agitada y un nudo en mi estómago acerque mi mano tiritona hasta tocarlo, haciendo que Horo se contrajera por el tacto en su hombría. Estaba tibio y algo pegajoso en la punta.

Subí y baje mi mano por su extención, masturbandolo mientras veia cada expresion facial que hacía mi lindo compañero de hebras celestes.

Era asombroso.

Me sentía sumamente excitado, el calor del momento se colaba por mis venas haciendo aumentar mis latidos. Apreté un poco más su extensión aumentando la velocidad, quería verlo correrse.

— Um… Ren… — Gimió de forma aterciopelada tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía estar tan caliente que me sentía orgulloso por ponerlo así.

En un impulso de emociones baje mi rostro hasta acariciar con mi lengua la punta de su glande lubricado. Horo pegó un respingo a la vez que emitía un sonido gutural que me erizó los vellos. Su rostro lucía sorprendido, pero fascinado por la situación.

Debía estarlo, el gran Ren Tao le haria una felación.

Sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos seguí lamiendo lo que tenía frente a mi, enroscando mi lengua inexperta a su alrededor, saboreando el líquido que salía por el orificio y tragandolo sin sentir ni una clase de repulsión. Lo engullí hasta donde pude y deslice mis labios haciendo presión alrededor de este, comencé a repetir el movimiento viendo como sus pies se apretaban y retorcían de placer.

Me resultaba placentero el chuparselo, el sentir como ocupaba el interior de mi boca mientras los gemidos de Horokeu inundaban mis oídos era algo que me ponía demasiado.

Ya no podia mas. Toque mi entrepierna estimulandome a mi mismo, metí mi mano dentro de mi ropa interior y lo comencé a sacar para que Horo me viera hacermelo. Me comencé a tocar obsequiandole otro espectáculo más.

— Mierda Re-en, ah… me vas a hacer acabar…

Sorbi la punta sintiendo el sabor de su presemen impregnar mi lengua. Era algo dulce, tal como él. Debía ser por su alimentación. Ante este descubrimiento trague su pene más profundo, me encantaba su sabor, era tan rico que quería dejarlo seco. Sus caderas comenzaban a agarrar ritmo contra mi boca, penetrando mi cavidad mientras tomaba mi cabello.

Mi móvil sonó a un costado de ambos. La pantalla se encendió y un mensaje apareció en el. Ambos miramos lo que decía.

De pronto todo se torno gris, la fantasía en la que estábamos se desmorono.

 ** _Te extraño demasiado mi Ren estoy impaciente por verte ¡Te amo!_**

 ** _-Pilika._**

El ambiente se enfrió de pronto.

El timbre del apartamento sonó como un estruendo en mi cabeza. Estábamos estáticos en nuestras posiciones.

Enseguida lo saque de mi boca y mis manos volvieron a soltar la pretina del boxer de Usui, me aleje de sus caderas en silencio y me baje de encima a lo que él se ponía un pantalón para ir abrir.

Lo mire de reojo. El también lucía tenso. No sabia que decir. O en realidad no había nada que decir, la habíamos cagado.

Apenas se fue de la habitación sentí como el calor de mi cuerpo se había esfumado. Me estómago se apretó de golpe debido a los nervios por la reciente situación. Sabía que Horo también había quedado mal luego de leer el mensaje de Pilika.

Se sentía como si nos hubieran pateado en las bolas. Había sido un puñetazo limpio en la cara cargado de realidad. Habíamos despertado.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, tape mi boca sin creer aún lo que había sucedido, yo no quería llegar tan lejos, si que lo había pensado, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo más allá de mis pensamientos. Núnca había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Jamás me habían acariciado de aquella forma. Jamás había realizado sexo oral y menos pensé que se lo haría a un chico.

¡Si aún era virgen maldita sea! ¡Siquiera lo había hecho con Pilika!

Golpeé mi frente con enojo. No entendía qué mierda pasaba por mi cabeza al meterme en algo como esto ¡y con el hermano de mi novia! ¡no era correcto! ¡nada correcto!

En el fondo siempre estuve al tanto, pero me dedique a bajarle el perfil todo este tiempo, fingiendo que no llegaríamos más lejos, que solo eran roces del tipo bromance y ya. Pero en realidad me había terminado gustando bastante este juego porque era excitante, una tensión sexual que jamás había tenido con una chica.

La adrenalina que me producía el saber que estaba haciendo algo realmente incorrecto.

¡Era un imbécil! ¡¿que mierda pasaba conmigo?!

— Era el chico de la pizza— Horo entró a la habitación y dejó la caja sobre la cama.

— Al fin— Fingí tranquilidad. Abrí la caja y saqué un trozo. Trague con fuerza, mi estómago estaba tan anudado que sentía que la comida bajaba lento.

¿Estaba bien que actuáramos como si nada hubiera pasado?

El ambiente era incómodo. Ambos habíamos visto el mensaje, pero ni uno decía nada al respecto.

— Le di de propina unas monedas que estaban sobre tu mesada— Me dijo con burla mientras comía.

— ¡¿Que hiciste que?! ¿porque no sacaste de tu propio dinero?

— ¡No seas tacaño! Yo pague la pizza.

— ¡Eres…! UGH— Tenía razón.

Quería inflar los mofletes de furia, pero no quería que me viera.

— Ya, ya. Te compensare invitandote a esa cafetería nueva que pusieron en la otra calle, te comprare lo que quieras ¿si, Ren?— Horo me miró con los ojos llenos de dulzura, me estaba derritiendo.

Bien, este tipo sabía deshacerse de los momentos tensos.

No pude evitar sonreír por su gesto. Me devolvió la expresión y acaricio mi mejilla, pasando su pulgar con suavidad por mi piel. Cerré los ojos y disfrute de su calor, sentí como la cama se hundía cerca mio, la respiración del de hebras celestes invadía la mía, compartiendo el mismo aire. Abrí los ojos y vi su rostro tan cerca, apenas me dio tiempo de procesar la tibieza sobre mis labios. Un beso sutil en el que pude sentir cómo algo se desbordaba en mi interior hasta explotar. Todo en mi se sintió agitado.

Esto estaba mal. No podíamos continuar así. Ya no.

— No Horo— Lo aleje en seco. Quite su mano de mi cara y la deje sobre la colcha— Ya no podemos salir juntos.

— ¿Porque?— Sus ojos se apagaron enseguida al ver mi expresión sombría.

— Porque no. Vamos a parar esto.

— L-Lo siento, me apresure mucho ¿verdad?, no haría algo que no quisieras, no te tocaré ni un pelo mas si no quieres— Se disculpó con sinceridad, a pesar de que yo le había hecho mucho más que él a mi.

Lucía muy preocupado, como si en verdad le interesara.

— No Horo, hablo de que hay que detener todo esto. "Esto" que ni siquiera tiene nombre, pero que hacemos ambos a espaldas de… mi relación.

— Ren no, no. No quiero dejar esto, yo se que tú tampoco, si vamos cada vez mejor— Tomo mi mano y la apoyó en su pecho con ternura.

— ¿Mejor? Esto no está nada bien Usui.

— N-No digas eso. Escucha, lo he estado pensando y creo que es tiempo de avanzar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que termines con Pilika.

Me le quede viendo por unos segundos. ¿Bromeaba? ¿estaba bromeando, no?

— ¿Que? ¡¿Terminar?!

— Si Ren, terminar para que lo nuestro no dañe a nadie. Así podremos estar juntos y gustarnos en paz ¡tener una relación querernos y todo!

Abrí mis ojos amplios y le quite mi mano de un tirón. ¡¿Que mierda decía?!— ¿Terminar con Pilika? ¿Porque piensas que alguna vez consideré terminar con Pilika?

Sus ojos mostraban asombro y un profundo vacío, mientras mi cabeza negaba por inercia ante el espanto que me habían causado sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que pensaba tener una relación seria contigo? ¿Que nosotros…?

— Que dices Ren…

No lo creía, él en serio pensaba que yo lo quería.

Mi respiración parecía estar descontrolada al igual que mis pulsaciones— No. Jamás. Siquiera había considerado estar con otro hombre como pareja. ¡Menos dejar a mi novia por su hermano! ¿Qué es lo que pensarían los demás? ¡¿Es que eres tonto?!

Enmudeció por completo unos segundos, su expresión era algo indescriptible.

Mis ojos visualizaban con lentitud como pasaba sus manos por su rostro con frustración.

— Nunca te importó— Dijo con la voz endurecida. Sus ojos no me miraban, pero podía distinguir el dolor en ellos.

— No me digas que todo este tiempo… ¿me tomabas en serio?

En serio era un idiota.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus cosas acelerado— No se porque me sorprendo, si después de todo eres Ren Tao. ¿Que mierda paso por mi mente?. No debí caer en nada de esto ¡ni siquiera debí mirarte de aquella forma!— Negaba con la cabeza sin parar mientras tomaba su cabello. Su semblante estaba cada vez más decaído, algo asustado y distorsionado— ¡Incluso traicione a Pilika porque creí que lo nuestro era real! ¡¿como se supone que la vea a la cara ahora?!— Le dio un golpe a la pared— ¡Es mi hermana maldición!

— ¡No eres el único que la traiciono, yo tampoco debí hacerlo Horo!— Me apunte a mi mismo poniéndome de pie para llamar su atención, pero ni siquiera así me miraba.

— Todo el tiempo pensé que sentías lo mismo por mi ¿Porque mierda me tuviste que gustar?

Mis ojos se abrieron por sus palabras entristecidas— ¿Tanto te gusto?

Su rostro se transformó.

— Me largo. Ya no tengo hambre— Tomó su mochila y la colgó en su espalda, lo detuve enseguida.

— Escucha, Pili-

— No la nombres— Cortó enseguida.

— Pero

— Ella no lo sabrá. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia hablaremos de esto— Apretó los labios, sus ojos se habían puesto enrojecidos. Lucía triste y ahora yo también me sentía así. No me gustaba el rumbo que había tomado esto.

No entendía porque había terminado así de mal. Pense que solo nos detendriamos y todo lo demás seguiría en paz.

¿Era posible arrepentirse de algo asi de rapido?

— E-Entiendo, es lo mejor— Le dije en un hilo de voz.

Pasó sus orbes oscuras por mi cuerpo, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron note que sus pupilas lucian opacas, carentes de vida. Solo reflejaban tristeza.

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Yo no lo veía de la misma forma. Para mi solo era algo físico.

Sin más se dio vuelta, sin despedirse ni emitir sonido alguno salió de mi habitación. Vi su espalda perderse en el pasillo disolviendo su imagen hasta sentir la puerta cerrarse.

Las paredes blancas me envolvieron en su frialdad.

Me quede solo, en silencio y con un sentimiento de vacío y culpa en mi interior.

La expresión dolida de Horo se había quedado grabada en mi cabeza.

¿Que mierda había hecho?

••

 ** _¡He vuelto! después de unas largas vacaciones jajaja *le arrojan tomates* lo siento mis lectores por la espera :'( , Me puse a leer los comentarios y me motive de nuevo! tenia este cap hasta la mitad escrito asi que en estos dias me puse a escribir como loca para poder subir caps mas seguido jajsj_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Ya les traere mas capis ahora que la historia esta en su punto dramatico jsjdnd un abrazo para todos desde el inframundo!!_**


	11. Conmoción interna

_Cap. 10_

 _Conmoción interna._

No quería escuchar más. No quería escuchar nada más.

Cerré la puerta del apartamento de Ren tras de mí.

Tape mi boca intentando respirar aire de forma normal, pero parecía que cada vez inhalaba más rápido, sin espacio para poder exhalar bien. Me estaba hiperventilando.

Una sola pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza.

"¿Porque?" No entendía, en serio no entendía. ¿Estaba despierto?

Comencé a avanzar lejos de aquel lugar. No quería que nada de esto fuera verdad, quería huir de este momento y dejarlo atrás hasta que me olvidara de que alguna vez ocurrió.

Las paredes de las calles se hacían estrechas y me costaba avanzar por ellas, cada vez eran más altas, parecían querer dejarme en penumbras al alzarse y tapar la luna con su silueta.

Mi sudor se heló de pronto, haciéndome tener los vellos erizados. No podía lograr respirar con normalidad, me comencé a desesperar, la energía subió por mi cuerpo y aumente la velocidad.

El sonido de mis pies sobre el pavimento parecía ser el único eco que rompía el silencio en las calles. Corría lo más rápido posible en cualquier dirección. Solo quería desaparecer.

Mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo a cada zancada que daba, mis venas palpitaban en todo mi cuerpo bombeando aceleradas mi enojo y frustración.

Mis ojos se comenzaban a secar por el aire, haciéndolos enrojecer y humedecerse.

O quizás solo era el dolor el que los habia puesto asi.

Me detuve de golpe sin saber que hacer ahora. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

Mis piernas se habían dirigido hacia el único lugar que sabía que siempre me recibirian.

Hao miraba las estrellas sobre el césped.

Lucia en paz. Tal como alguien que no está enamorado.

Sus ojos de pronto me divisaron entre la oscuridad. Pareció asustarse al verme tan repentinamente, pero enseguida se acercó corriendo a donde estaba yo.

— ¿Que paso?— Me tomó de los hombros esperando una respuesta, pero mis palabras no lograban salir. Me pregunté qué cara tendría que lucía tan asustado.

— ¡Horo! ¡¿porque lloras?!— Me movió un poco intentando hacerme reaccionar, pero solo podía soltar lágrimas en este momento.

— ¡¿Alguien te hizo algo?!— Asentí por su pregunta a lo que pareció alterarse— ¡¿Quien fue el bastardo?! ¡¿quien?! ¡para patearle las pelotas!— Se arremango las mangas furioso.

Negué con la cabeza— ¿Puede alguien ser tan insensible?— Eso fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi llanto me la ganara y ya no lo pudiera controlar.

No pude ver que expresión hizo Hao, pero me abrazó fuerte mientras yo apoyaba mi rostro en su hombro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos de aquella forma, pero realmente me reconforto el sentir su calor.

•••

Ahora yo me encontraba recostado en el césped, ya me sentía más tranquilo. Pero aun así no podía apagar mi mente y quitar la repetitiva imagen de Ren observándome como si estuviera loco, como si sintiera real repulsión de mi.

Todo este tiempo solo fui yo el que sintió cosas. Mi mente había idealizado a un Ren Tao totalmente diferente, para mi él siempre me había visto con ojos de amor. En mi cabeza él hubiera sido capaz de dejar a mi hermana para estar conmigo sin pensarlo. El Ren de mis pensamientos me amaba, pero el real solo había estado caliente.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Mire hacia la casa, Hao venia saliendo con una bandeja con té. La dejo en el piso de madera, me acerque y me senté junto a mi amigo para beber de este.

— ¿Estas mejor?— Me dijo mirándome de reojo.

— Si. Ya estoy mas calmado— Intenté sonreirle, pero al parecer mi extraña mueca no lo había convencido, porque sus ojos demostraban lo preocupado que estaba.

Con su mano acarició mis cabellos de forma dulce— Horito— Me dijo en un tono algo lastimero.

Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer la piel de mi mejilla descendiendo hasta llegar a mi mentón, me acerco a él para rozar sus labios con los míos de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo sobre estos. De pronto con sus dos manos tomó mi cabeza y me beso con fuerza. Mi corazón se aceleró enseguida haciéndome tomarlo por la cintura apretandolo contra mi cuerpo mientras metia mi lengua a su boca jugueteando con su interior, escuchando como ahogaba un jadeo.

— Hoto Hoto, estabas aquí— Yoh se asomo por la puerta— ¿Porque no se van a un cuarto? Pervertidos.

— Que es HORO

— ¿Estas celoso hermanito?— Hao se tiró encima de su gemelo cargando todo su peso encima.

— ¡Hao ya dejame!— Yoh entre que se reía y forcejeaba se había caído al suelo.

— Vamos dame un besito para que no estés celosito~

— ¡No estoy celosito!

Hao estampó sus labios en los de Yoh a lo que este se seguía riendo y reclamaba.

— ¿No estas conforme?— Le dijo el de cabello largo con malicia.

— ¿O es que tambien quieres uno mio? cochinon— Me uni a molestarlo. Me le tire encima al igual que Hao.

— ¡Pero Hoto, pesas!— Intentaba alejarme con sus manos mientras yo me intentaba acercar a su cara para darle un beso.

— ¡Le voy a decir a Annita!— Me dijo triunfante a lo que me detuve enseguida. Anna me ponía la piel de gallina.

— ¡No le temo a esa bruja!— Dijo Hao inflando el pecho mientras apretujaba a Yoh contra él dándole besos por toda la cara.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada por la cara de sufrimiento de Yoh.

Hao tenía un gran complejo de hermano. Todo porque lucían iguales y se amaba tanto a sí mismo que le encantaba ver y apretujar a su gemelo. Siempre lo andaba besando y molestando. Mire a Hao con una sonrisa, este tipo era incluso capaz de hacer cosas con su hermano. Su perversión era enorme.

Luego de todo el escándalo terminamos por meternos a las termas un rato, estos gemelos si que me habían alegrado. Al menos me podía olvidar un momento del reciente dolor que sentía.

Le envie un mensaje a Pilika diciéndole que me quedaría con los Asakuras unos días, mi mamá estaba de viaje otra vez así que le comente que no le dijera. Prefería quedarme con los gemelos porque sabía que si iba a mi casa de seguro vería a Ren, y considerando que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos de seguro se aparecería muy campante y como si nada en mi hogar.

Yo no estaba preparado para lidiar con eso ahora. En realidad no sabía si podría lidiar con Tao nuevamente. Necesitaba cortar mis sentimientos por él ahora mismo.

Yoh salió de las termas y se fue a acostar.

Mire de reojo como Hao disfrutaba del calor con los ojos cerrados. Se veia super lindo con las mejillas algo rosadas.

— ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que ocurrió para que llegaras en esas condiciones? —Me preguntó en un tono severo.

Desvíe la mirada y guarde silencio. No quería hablar de eso. Además de que temía que Hao quisiera golpear a Ren. A pesar de todo, no quería que le hicieran daño.

Me encogí en mi lugar. Era un tonto. No debería de importarme, pero aun así aun me gustaba.

Sentí como mis ojos se aguaron un poco.

— Descuida, no haré nada malo. Solo quería ayudarte— Se levantó de su puesto completamente desnudo, hasta acercarse a mi.

— No te creo— Le dije sincero. Mi Asakura podía ser bastante agresivo al momento de defender a las personas que él quería.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el afilado rostro de mi amigo. Puso ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, golpeando los bordes de la terma, sorprendiéndome— ¿Crees que no me hago una idea lo que ocurrió?— Dijo con real molestia en sus palabras. Su semblante había cambiado a uno que en verdad intimidaba.

Trague grueso al verme pillado. Había olvidado lo perspicaz que era Hao. No se le escapaba nada.

— ¿Crees que no se que es culpa del malnacido de Tao?

— ¡No le llames asi!— Respondí de forma instantánea.

— ¡Es un hijo de puta Horo! ¡Te dije que él no dejaría nada para estar contigo, te lo dije!

— ¡Cállate!— Lo saqué de encima y me levanté de mi lugar dispuesto a largarme de ahí con enojo.

— ¡Es la verdad! ¡despierta, maldición!— Me tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que me fuera. Ambos guardamos silencio unos momentos.

Hao tenía razón, él me lo dijo cuando se enteró, él me había advertido como era Ren. Todo lo que había ocurrido él ya me había dicho que sucedería.

Odiaba admitirlo.

Intente soltarme de su agarre pero su voz me interrumpió.

— Espera. Nosotros no necesitamos pelear Horo. Eres mi amigo, prometo no opinar nada mas al respecto— Me di vuelta enseguida para verlo con la mirada hacia abajo y un claro deje de verguenza en su rostro.

Me sorprendí por esto, jamás lo había visto hacer una expresión como esa. Tan arrepentido, tan avergonzado, casi como si fuera una persona inocente.

Mis ojos se abrieron por esta imagen. Lo jale del brazo con el que me tenía agarrado y lo estampe contra mi cuerpo, había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarlo que no me podía contener. Su piel desnuda se pegó a la mía haciéndonos soltar un suspiro.

Hao se restregó contra mi con intenciones nada puras que hicieron despertar deseo en mi interior. Con ambas manos comencé a recorrer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, su espalda, sus muslos, sus glúteos, estos los apreté a gusto haciéndolo gemir.

Como siempre solía hacer mi pelilargo amigo, se colgó de mi cuello y pego un salto hasta enrollarse en mis caderas, haciendo que nuestras intimidades se tocaran directamente. Comenzó a ondear sus caderas en un movimiento fascinante que producía la fricción perfecta para hacerme comenzar a jadear.

Hao empezó a lamer y morder mi cuello mientras su trasero daba saltitos en mi entrepierna. Ya se me había parado, así que separe sus glúteos y comencé a deslizarme dentro de él.

— ¡Ah! Duele— Dijo con los ojos algo llorosos y el rostro carmín.

No me podía aguantar.

— Sabes que asi te gusta— Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras hacía más presión ahí abajo haciéndolo respingar.

Me observó con una mirada filosa, formando una pícara sonrisa en sus labios— Así me encanta Horito— Hablo, para luego bajar sus caderas haciendo que lo penetrara por completo de una estocada a lo que soltaba un grito entre doloroso y placentero por igual.

Me senté en el piso de las termas mientras el agua nos cubría. Hao se comenzó a mover enseguida sin darme tiempo para pensar absolutamente en nada. Solo podía concentrarme en lo salvaje de mi amigo, en lo loco y lujurioso que era. Como le encantaba hacerlo a Hao, y lo bueno que era en ello, lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar.

— Ahh... Hao...— Gemí sintiendo como la temperatura del agua y el ambiente entero me estaban haciendo perder la razón.

El de cabello largo me beso mientras jadeabamos, provocando ruidos obscenos al momento de jugar con nuestras lenguas y despegar nuestros labios, para volver a juntarlos nuevamente.

— Me lo puedes hacer hasta que te sientas mejor— Dijo de pronto. Mis ojos se abrieron por sus palabras.

Me pare del agua afirmandolo a él sobre mi, sin salirme de su interior comencé a caminar hacia su habitación sin importar el hecho de que ambos estábamos goteando por todos lados.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y me lance al futón, recostandolo sobre este mientras su cabello mojaba las mantas. Me moví contra él llegando lo mas profundo que podia haciendolo arquear su espalda en éxtasis, continúe con el ritmo mientras sentía como mis ojos se comenzaban a agolpar en lágrimas.

Las mejillas de Hao se vieron humedecidas enseguida por estas. Sus ojos cafés me miraron con asombro y un revoltijo de sentimientos diferentes. Sin decir nada me abrazo pegándome mucho a él.

— Si te lo hago hasta que me sienta mejor estaremos aquí toda una vida— Le dije con la voz entrecortada.

•••

 ** _¡Gracias lectores bellos! Lady tao, SweetnessKai, xKiiru, personitas anónimas que me escriben y a todos todos! En serio que me hacen infinitamente feliz :3_** ** _Ademas de que somos de las pocas que aun amamos el HoroxRen jajaj_**

 ** _Queria contarles que en esta ocacion cambie la portada del fic por una que dibuje digitalmente de nuestra parejita estrella :D no es la mejor, pero si es que quieren verla a mas detalle pueden buscarme en Devianart como SolNaciente_**

 ** _Y como siempre digo, ¡Nos leemos en inframundo!_**


	12. Desorden sentimental

_C_ _ap 11_

 _Desorden sentimental._

La luz que se colaba por la ventana me hizo sentir incomodidad en mis ojos, logrando despertarme por completo. En realidad no es como que hubiera estado durmiendo tan profundo tampoco, últimamente apenas podía conciliar el sueño.

Con cuidado quite mi brazo bajo la cabeza de Pilika y me levante de forma perezosa, arrastrando mis pies al caminar hacia el baño. Cuando entré miré mi reflejo, lucía agotado y algo ojeroso.

Ya llevaba cinco días quedándome en casa de Pilika. Aprovechando que su mamá estaba nuevamente en un viaje de negocios.

Tome agua entre mis manos y moje mi rostro.

Hace una semana que no veía a Horokeu. Luego de lo ocurrido era como si se hubiera esfumado por completo de mi vida.

Usui no había ido a clases los días siguientes, tampoco se estaba quedando a dormir en su casa, nunca estaba durante el día, al parecer solo se la pasaba donde los gemelos Asakuras. Todos los malditos días había estado allá sin dar ni una puta señal de vida.

¡Me enojaba! por mi ya lo hubiera acusado a su mamá, de seguro esta lo retaría. Pero también me retaría a mi por quedarme todos los días acá.

Y yo estaba aquí porque… Ni idea. Solo estaba aquí y ya.

Horokeu no me gustaba, pero físicamente sí, así que supongo que mis ojos necesitaban tenerlo en el campo de visión o algo por el estilo. Después de todo habíamos estado dos meses con ese jueguito nuestro y de un momento a otro todo se había acabado.

Además sentía que las cosas habían quedado muy tensas.

Estúpidamente me sentía como si lidiara con una ruptura de noviazgo.

Negué hacia los lados intentando alejar ideas extrañas. Otra vez pensaba en cosas inútiles.

Mi cabeza estaba demasiado confusa, desde el día en que habíamos cortado el maldito juego yo estaba raro. No podía dormir bien, porque me la pasaba pensando en mil situaciones en las que pudimos haber estado, mil otras cosas que le pude haber dicho.

No entendía. Creí que al hacer lo correcto me sentiría mejor, pero no, en cambio me sentía más como las pelotas que antes.

La mente humana era un jodido enredo.

Abrí la llave de la ducha y mientras se calentaba me comencé a desvestir con pereza. No tenía ganas de hacer nada el día de hoy, pero teníamos escuela.

Me metí bajo el agua sintiéndome reconfortado por esta.

— ¿Ren?— Mi novia le dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta.

— ¿Si?— Rodé mis ojos con fastidio. Ya sabia a donde iba esto.

— Um… ¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?— Seguramente el rostro de Pilika debía estar ardiendo en verguenza. Apreté mis ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— Eso me encantaría Pili. Pero tu sabes que llegaríamos tarde a la escuela, recuerda que tienes examen.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡me ducharé en el baño de mamá!— Escuche como salía corriendo.

Bote aire con alivio. En estos cinco días Pilika se me había insinuado bastante para que lo hiciéramos, aprovechando que no estaba ni uno de los otros Usuis. Pero yo en cada una de estas oportunidades había encontrado excusas, y algunas muy baratas. Agradecia que mi novia era un poco despistada.

La verdad es que luego de haber hecho todo "eso" con Horokeu me sentía culpable. Sentía que no podía hacerlo con Pilika asi nada mas. Tenía cargo de conciencia, digo luego de hacer esto y aquello con su hermano no podía llegar y hacerlo con Pili como si fuera lo más normal.

Osea, me había metido a la boca el pene de Horo, maldición.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Froté mi cara con fuerza al recordar todas las escenas en las cuales habíamos tenido roces subidos de tono, que no habían sido pocas. Mordí mi labio al pensar en la tibieza de su extensión en mi mano, recordé el sabor de este, exitandome.

Mierda, se me estaba poniendo duro y todo por divagar. Comencé a pensar en otras cosas, en Chocolove, asco. En la estupidez de Yoh. En las ganas que tenía de sacarle los ojos a Hao.

Si, ya me comenzaba a calmar.

Luego de alistarnos nos fuimos a la escuela, Pilika tenía un examen así que nos separamos apenas llegamos a esta, iba a aprovechar de estudiar antes de que comenzaran las clases. Le di un beso como despedida y la vi alejarse hacia su salón.

Camine hacia el baño y me mire al espejo, otra vez, en serio que lucía terrible el día de hoy. No se ni para qué carajos me miraba al espejo cada dos por tres si mi cara seguía igual de terrible.

Supongo que mi estado de ánimo se reflejaba por fuera.

— Oh… Más profundo… — Me sorprendí al escuchar gemidos en uno de los cubículos.

¡¿Quien mierda tenia sexo tan temprano?!

Me dispuse a salir del lugar. No necesitaba escuchar como follaban.

— L-Lo estas haciendo bien… — Dijo aquella voz soltando una risa burlona que me hizo abrir mis ojos y detenerme en seco. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que aquella risa yo la conocía bastante bien.

Comencé a caminar hacia los cubículos con un ferviente enojo creciendo en mi interior. Rechine los dientes mientras miraba por debajo de las puertas para encontrar los malditos pies de Hao.

No me podía equivocar, esa risa irritante y burlona no podía ser de otro si no mas que Hao.

¡¡Mierda!!

— Ah… mh… — Gimió con ganas mientras se escuchaba un obsceno sonido haciendo que mi estómago se enroscara por completo de nervios y enojo. ¡¡Esos hijos de puta lo estaban haciendo en los baños!!

¡¡Si que era rápido el maldito de Usui!!

¡¡Diciendo que yo le gustaba Já!!

¡¡Mentiroso de mierda!!

Apenas aparecieron aquel par de pies en mi campo de visión abrí de una buena patada la puerta del cubículo haciéndolos gritar de la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!— Me gritó Hao.

Mi respiración estaba tan agitada que dolía.

Una cabeza con cabello verde estaba entre las piernas del Asakura.

Si no me equivocaba era ese chico Lyserg, el cual había dejado de chupar el miembro de Hao y ahora se tapaba la cara absolutamente avergonzado.

Sentí como me había congelado ante la imagen.

Todo el enojo se había esfumado, haciéndome sentir como un gran idiota.

Había dejado volar mi imaginación.

— Si tanto te querias unir solo debias decirmelo Renci— Hablo el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Intenté responderle algo pero nada salió de mi boca más que un ridículo balbuceo. Con enojo me largue fuera del baño.

— ¡Oye no cerraste la puerta!— Escuche que grito a la distancia, pero solo lo ignore. Quería alejarme lo antes posible de aquella situación.

Golpeé mi frente sintiéndome como el mayor tonto del mundo. ¿Que mierda se supone que iba a hacer si en realidad hubiera sido Horo y no Lyserg?

¿Lo hubiera golpeado? ¿gritado?

¿Iba a hacer una maldita escena de celos?

¡Con qué derecho lo iba a hacer! Si nunca fuimos nada, además yo le había dejado en claro que no quería nada más, ahora no podía llegar y actuar como… un jodido tipo celoso.

¡A mi no me gustaba el imbécil de Horokeu! ¡me gustaban las mujeres! ¡solo había querido experimentar maldición!

— ¡UGH!— Le pegue a una pared frente a mi. Intente respirar con más tranquilidad.

El darle vueltas a esto me tenía agotado.

¿Nunca les ha sucedido que mientras menos quieres pensar en esa persona, su cabeza mas se los recuerda?

¿Que tenía que hacer para simplemente sacarlo de mi mente?

Apreté mis sienes con cansancio. Estaba harto.

Camine hasta mi salón y me senté en mi banco. Al menos aun no llegaban mis amigos. No quería ver a nadie.

— Te ves horrible— La voz plana de Anna llegó a mis oídos. Levante mi vista hacia ella, tenía su bolso cruzado y su tipica cara seria.

— Bueno, así es como lucen las personas si no duermen bien. Incluso yo.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— Me preguntó sentándose frente a mi.

— No quiero hablar sobre esto.

Me alzo una ceja ante mi respuesta. Parecía inconforme por no decirle. Ella sabía que algo me pasaba.

— ¿Porque siempre me preguntas a mi cuando me pasa algo?

— Del grupo eres el unico que podria tener problemas interesantes y no ridiculos. Solo miralos— Apuntó hacia la puerta donde venían entrando Manta, Yoh y Chocolove, estos dos últimos haciendo sonar sus axilas mientras reían.

Sentí una gota deslizarse por mi frente.

— Bueno, cuando necesites escupirlo puedes decirme. Y yo me reiré de tu desgracia— Dijo Anna volteandose hacia delante— Yoh, siéntate a mi lado.

— ¡Claro Annita!— Respondió el gemelo menor con corazones en los ojos.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Anna era atenta a su manera.

Al acabar el primer bloque de clases, salí por el pasillo camino a mi siguiente salón. No había esperado a los demás, no tenía muchas ganas de estar con ellos, ni con nadie en realidad. Solo necesitaba un tiempo para mi.

De pronto sentí como todo se hacia mas lento y borroso a mi alrededor.

Mis ojos se abrieron al divisar ciertos cabellos celestes frente a mi, por inercia mis pies comenzaron a avanzar hacia él por el corredor, no podía detenerme, quería verlo, quería hablarle, necesitaba saber algo de él, cualquier cosa serbia incluso alguna de sus estupideces o que me llamara con uno de los fastidiosos sobrenombres que me ponía me harían feliz en este momento.

Cuando estuve tras él estire mi mano para tocar su hombro, pero me detuve de golpe. Enseguida la aleje y la puse en mi pecho. No sabia que decirle, ni siquiera tendría que haberlo seguido si no había nada que hablar.

De pronto se dio vuelta poniendo rostro de sorpresa, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí como se me quitaba el aire por unos segundos. Sus orbes se apagaron enseguida, incluso me observaba con un deje de desprecio haciéndome sentir una punzada en el tórax.

Estoy seguro que no esperaba encontrarse conmigo. Estoy seguro que él **no** quería toparse conmigo.

— H-Hola— Mi boca habló por sí sola. Mis manos tiritaban.

Enseguida desvió la mirada en silencio, lucía tan desinteresado que un mal sentimiento se albergo en mi.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia el salón. Se estaba yendo de nuevo, asi nada mas, hace una semana que no lo veía y él no tenía nada que decirme.

¿No se supone que yo le gustaba? ¡Debería estar feliz de que yo le hablara!

— Horo— No pude evitar llamarlo, pero fue en vano ya que ni se molestó en voltear a verme otra vez. Observe su espalda alejarse de mi, una opresion aparecio en mi pecho— ¡Horo!— Grite llamando la atención de algunas personas. Pero Usui no volteo.

Espere que me respondiera al menos, pero solo siguió su camino alejándose de mí mientras me daba la espalda.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. ¿Que pasaba conmigo? ¿porque estaba teniendo esta reacción tan humillante?

Mi labio inferior tirito, así que lo mordí con fuerza.

¡No quería sentirme así! ¡maldición!

De pronto note como varios se había detenido a verme y cuchicheaban entre sí.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la azotea, no quería que nadie me viera, necesitaba alejarme de todos estos ojos que me miraban.

Apenas llegue arriba mis piernas colapsaron haciéndome caer de rodillas. Le pegue al suelo con mis puños soltando un grito de desahogo ante toda esta frustración.

Sentí como el viento cambió la dirección de una lagrima que caia por mi cara. Una lágrima sucia, que no debería de haber salido.

Esa lágrima hacía dudar de mis propios sentimientos.

Una risa desabrida salió de mi garganta. Esto era tan absurdo.

Yo, Ren Tao, estaba pasando por una jodida crisis de confusión. No podía permitirlo.

Sequé aquella gota salina con el puño de mi chaleco, tan solo logrando que éstas se multiplicarán haciendo que ya no las pudiera retener más en mis ojos. Estas causaban un estruendo cada vez que caían al suelo, estremeciendo mi interior.

¿Era normal sentirse asi de mal?

Suspire con cansancio y tome mi cabeza.

Solo necesitaba ahogar mis estúpidos lamentos y hallar una forma de volver el tiempo atrás. Porque al parecer yo no podía estar ni una semana sin Horokeu Usui.

•••

 ** _¡He vuelto! y antes de lo que_** ** _esperaban muajaja :D ¡Espero esten super bien mis queridos lectores y que tengan una linda semanita!_**

 ** _Sin mas despido ¡Un abrazo!_**

 ** _*Si, Hao es un HDP, pero me encanta jsjjsd*_**


	13. Insaciable perversión

_Cap. 12_

 _Insaciable perversión_

Acaricie la piel suave de Horito, mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su pecho, sus latidos eran acompasados, me producían calma y me relajaban.

Otro día mas que me despertaba siendo envuelto en su calor. Era agradable. Le di un beso en el centro de su pecho y uno en su mejilla.

Alce mis ojos para ver su rostro, estaba lindísimo, tan tranquilo y sin esa triste expresión que había tenido desde la semana pasada.

Y todo por culpa de ese malnacido de Ren. Desde un principio supe que esto iba por mal camino. Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, cada quien tomaba sus propias decisiones.

Vi la hora en mi movil, ya teníamos que ir a clases.

Me levanté sintiendo frío, recordé que estaba desnudo, así que me puse un pantalon de buzo que tenía tirado en el suelo.

Fuí a la habitación de Yoh. Sonreí divertido al verlo dormir tan profundo. El muy flojo se había acostado temprano ayer y aun dormía como si nada.

Me metí al futón con él, apoyé mi cara en mi mano para observarlo. Comencé a analizar sus facciones con detención, sus pestañas algo curvadas, la nariz perfecta y los labios algo carnosos.

¡Si éramos absolutamente hermosos maldición!

Sonreí al verlo entreabrir los labios. Coloque mi mano a un costado de su mejilla y uní mis labios con los de él en un casto beso.

Yoh entreabrió un poco los ojos somnoliento, acaricio mi cabello con una de sus manos. Dio por terminado el beso y se volteó hacia un lado— Ahora déjame seguir durmiendo.

— Que flojo, si ya es hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela— Lo abrace por detrás pegandolo a mi para fastidiarlo.

— Déjame dormir Hao— Habló con berrinche haciéndome reír.

— Vamos, levántate para que nos bañemos juntos.

— ¿No te vas a bañar con el Hoto?— Me preguntó mirándome de reojo con sorpresa. Todos los días me había bañado con Horito.

— Podemos hacer un trío— Le dije por lo que soltó una de sus típicas risitas.

— Para que luego Annita me mande hasta otro continente de un golpe.

— Entonces hagamos un trío con Annita— Le hable al oído.

— Como si ella fuera a aceptar— Soltó con diversión.

— ¿Y tú aceptarías?

— Claro que sí, puedo compartir jijiji

También me rei por su respuesta, en serio era relajado este tonto— Ya, levántate

Se sentó en la cama con pereza. Me acerque a Yoh y estire mis labios con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Hao!

Me acerque aun mas para presionarlo, a lo que este rodó los ojos y me dio un besito.

— Vaya, estas complaciente el día de hoy— Le dije con burla levantándome de la cama.

— ¡Ya vete!

Me reí con ganas y salí del lugar para volver a mi habitación. Fui acercándome hacia mi amigo de pelo celeste, cuando estuve al lado me tiré sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

— Buenos días~— Le canturre a lo que este se estiró en su lugar.

— Buenos días Hao— Me habló con los ojos cerrados mientras me estrechaba contra él.

— ¿Que tal amaneciste hoy?— Pregunté mientras le lamía el labio inferior. Sin responder atrapó mi boca con la suya iniciando un tierno beso de buenos días, beso que no tardó en tornarse algo lujurioso.

Su lengua se comenzó a colar en mi cavidad acariciando la mía en un suave movimiento, sus manos no tardaron en comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer por el roce de sus palmas algo ásperas en mi piel.

En un rápido movimiento me sentó sobre sus caderas y pude sentir toda su excitación presionar mi trasero.

— Oye, oye— Lo detuve.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Me preguntó con sorpresa. Yo nunca le había cortado la onda. Al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesto si era él.

— Si sigues así, me vas a romper. Lo hemos hecho toda la semana sin parar, a cada rato y en todas partes. Mi trasero aún duele por lo de anoche.

Si, mi trasero dolía, pero me encantaba, era como si el dolor en el corazón de Horito lo hicieran volverse una bestia sedienta en la cama, cosa por la cual ahora estaba todo sensible en "esa" área.

— Duele porque lo pasamos muy bien— Sonrió con picardía, frotándose contra mis nalgas.

— ¡Ya!— Me levanté mientras me reía. No le daría en el gusto el día de hoy.

Horo hizo un puchero por el rechazo.

— ¿Hoy iras a la escuela?— Le pregunté mientras yo buscaba mi uniforme.

— No lo se, quizás— Dijo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para que lo no viera.

Me acerque hacia él con evidente molestia. Lo tome del hombro y lo di vuelta para que me mirara.

— ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a evitar lo inevitable?! ¡tienes que enfrentarlo Horo!

— ¿Enfrentarlo?

— ¡A Ren, baboso! ¡no lo puedes evitar por siempre! ¡en algún momento lo vas a tener que ver!— Lo senté en la cama tirándolo del brazo— Escucha, no eres el único al que han rechazado, a todos les ha sucedido alguna vez ¡y no por eso van a detener sus vidas!

Horo me miró con sus orbes bien abiertas. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces— Tienes razón— Se levantó de la cama— Voy a ir hoy día— Habló con inseguridad mientras tapaba su rostro— ¡Ya vamos a bañarnos antes de que me arrepienta!

Sonreí victorioso.

Nos alistamos con velocidad y nos fuimos a la escuela. En todo el camino mi amigo había estado en tensión, se le notaba en el rostro y en su forma de caminar. Parecía robot de lo tieso que estaba andando.

Llegamos al dichoso lugar sin ver ni una cabeza violeta en el camino. Por suerte o si no a Horo le daría un patatús.

De pronto vi a cierto chico escuálido y de rasgos delicados en una esquina. Mi espíritu vibro en maldad al verlo hablar con el maestro Marco.

Lyserg Diethel el chico de las notas más altas y el estricto profesor Marco Lasso. Los había visto besarse hace algunas semanas atrás. Claramente había sacado provecho de la situación, cosa por la cual había llegado a un justísimo acuerdo con Lyserg a cambio de mi silencio y este me parecía que era el momento oportuno para comenzar a cobrarlo.

— Horito, tengo algo que hacer. Luego te veo.

— Oye, oye, no te portes mal. Tienes esa típica expresión malvada que pones de vez en cuando— Me dijo Horo con gracia.

— Tranquilo, no es algo tan malo— Le sonreí.

— Bien, iré al salón entonces— Se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios. Luego se fue sin más.

Esto me sorprendió, al parecer aún necesitaba tanto el tener un poco de afecto que ni siquiera le había preocupado si había alguien alrededor.

Me volteé hacia donde estaba mi presa de cabellos verdes. Camine hacia él viendo como se despedía de nuestro "querido" profesor.

Perfecto. Estaba solo.

A penas se dio vuelta hacia a mi lo acorrale golpeando mis manos contra la pared.

— BU— Le dije dándole un gran susto. Su rostro era exactamente el que me había imaginado. Super sorprendido e intimidado. Tan divertido.

Me miraba con aquellos ojos grandes y verdes que mostraban temor. No me decía nada.

— ¿Es que estas mudo hoy día?— Hable con una sonrisa ladina. Me acerque a su oreja— ¿O es que te comió la lengua el maestro Marco?

Como una reacción instantánea me empujó con ambas manos despegandome de él. Esto me hizo gracia. Tenía huevos.

— Dijiste que no lo mencionarias— Dijo con algo de enojo. Era tan evidente.

— Vamos, solo fue una bromita— Sonreí con socarronería.

— Que quieres Asakura.

— Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

Tragó con fuerza, bajo la vista haciéndome reír.

Nos dirigimos al baño de varones. Hice que entraramos al mismo cubículo en el que había follado con Horo.

Me senté en el excusado y desabroche mi pantalón ante los atentos ojos tímidos del de hebras verdes. Le hice un gesto para que se arrodillara en el suelo, obedeció enseguida, pero se le notaba que estaba nervioso.

Saque mi miembro frente a sus ojos y lo manosee un poco para que se pusiera algo duro.

— Comienza— Le ordené. Me quedó mirando con sus pupilas tiritonas. Estaba muerto de miedo.

Acercó una de sus manos temblorosas hasta tomar mi extensión. Podía escuchar cómo su corazón latía desde esta distancia.

— Chúpalo de una vez— Dije haciéndolo saltar.

Relamio sus labios en un claro gesto de tensión. Sin esperar más lo introdujo a su cavidad, sonreí ante esto. Comenzó con un vaivén lento que me hizo endurecer enseguida. Había algo en este chico que me resultaba tentador.

— Oh… Más profundo… — Tome la cabeza de Lyserg y empuje un poco mis caderas hacia su boca haciéndolo ahogarse, por lo que sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos, así que lo deje que siguiera a su ritmo.

— L-Lo estas haciendo bien… — Le dije con sinceridad soltando una risita ante la sorpresa de lo buen succionador de pollas que era. Y yo que pensaba que debía ser un chico aburrido.

Su estrecha cavidad me producía bastante placer, sus finos labios apretando de forma tan torpe no eran molestia, estos conseguían ponerme más cachondo

Me pregunte si es que se lo habría hecho al maestro Marco también o yo era el primero que había tenido los honores.

Apostaría que a yo era el primero.

— Ah… mh… — Gemi con ganas mientras la boquita de Lyserg comenzaba a succionar mas veloz. Lo mire impresionado. Al parecer se estaba dejando llevar por el erotismo, porque en verdad parecía estar disfrutándolo.

La forma en que se inclinaba gustoso sobre mi pelvis intentando meterlo lo mas adentro que podía me estaba enloqueciendo.

De pronto la puerta del cubículo se abrió hasta atrás pegando un golpe que nos hizo soltar un grito de la sorpresa.

El rostro demacrado de Ren me miraba con un marcado ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?!— Le grité.

Los ojos algo desorbitados de este se posaron sobre Lyserg, mostrando real asombro. Parecía no entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Tenía ojeras moradas bajo los ojos, su cabello no estaba peinado con su típica punta en la parte de atrás, si no que lo llevaba suelto y desparramado, los botones de su camisa estaban mal abotonados y había olvidado ponerse su corbata. Lucía terrible.

Parecía ido, solo nos miraba, como si fuera lo más normal que yo tuviera toda mi pija expuesta a la intemperie y Lyserg hincado entre mis piernas.

— Si tanto te querias unir solo debias decirmelo Renci— Le dije con una sonrisa a ver si despertaba de su trance.

Intento contestarme algo, pero solo emitía unos sonidos extraños y nada coherentes. ¡Es que parecía un real zombi!

De pronto se fue con apuro lejos de nosotros.

— ¡Oye no cerraste la puerta!— Le dije, pero ni eso había escuchado.

¡¿Pero qué mierda había sido todo eso?!

Me quede pensando unos segundos, y solo eso me basto para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se comenzó a formar en las comisuras de mis labios. ¿Es que estaba así a causa de Horito? ¿en serio?

— ¿Ese era Ren Tao?... ¿qué le pasó?— Habló el lindo peliverde.

De pronto mi sonrisa se apagó y en su lugar me sentí furioso.

Jamás había visto a Horo tan dolido por el rechazo de alguien. En serio que estaba prendado de Tao y eso me enojaba de sobre manera, Ren era un egocéntrico de mierda que no le importaba nada más que su bien estar.

A él de seguro no le importaba haberle roto el corazón a mi amigo, lo había hecho llorar y sufrir. ¿Y ahora se aparecia como si en serio estuviera sufriendo luego de haber cortado el rollo con Horo?

¿En serio era tan malnacido?

Me pare del excusado y abroche mi pantalón. Lyserg me miró desconcertado con sus grandes ojos.

— ¿Y-Ya no…?

— Otro día continuaremos— Le dije para luego largarme de aquel lugar. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer ni una mierda, se me habia bajado la calentura.

Entre a clases de mala gana. Observe a Ren todo el bloque, estaba distraído, siquiera tomaba apuntes. No dejaba de pasear sus ojos por el salón, de seguro en busca de Horo. Pero él no sabía que Horito estaba hablando con la directora sobre sus faltas.

Tocaron las campañas para la siguiente clase. Tao salió antes que todos del salon.

Salí con apuro tras Ren, este era el momento perfecto para hablar con él, tenía que alcanzarlo cuanto antes. No podía dejar que ese maldito hiciera lo que le daba la puta gana. Alguien debía darle una lección.

Ahí fue cuando los vi. En medio de uno de los pasillos Tao estaba junto a mi amigo de hebras celestes.

¡Hijo de perra!

Sentía como mi estómago se retorcía en enojo. ¡¿Ahora lo buscaba luego de haberlo rechazado?! ¡¿quien mierda se creía?!

Iba a avanzar hacia ellos para separarlos, pero me detuve al ver como Horito lo despreciaba y se largaba del lugar.

Pude ver como el rostro pálido y ojeroso de Ren se comenzaba a transformar en uno de sorpresa, su rostro lucía como la más pura expresión de dolor que podía sentir alguien.

— ¡Horo!— Gritó con desesperación haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. Una pequeña risa se comenzó a escapar de mi garganta, risa que se iba volviendo más estrepitosa a medida que seguía viendo la escena. Ren parecía un loco. Su imagen y reputación estaban por los suelos con ese aspecto repulsivo.

Lo vi salir corriendo del lugar. Se debía sentir humillado, de seguro jamás le había tocado pasar por algo así.

Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía.

¡Esto era tan divertido!

•••

 ** _¡Hola mi gente! espero esten muy bien y disfrutando del día de las mamis, un abrazote!_**


	14. Miradas que hablan

_Cap 13_

 _Miradas que hablan._

— ¡Devuelveme mis papitas Anna!— Gritaba Manta mientras estiraba su corto brazo.

— No seas egoísta enano— Respondió la bruja de Anna haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

— Ja, Ja—Me burle sacándole la lengua para molestarlo.

— ¡Horo Horo!— Me dijo el enano mientras me golpeaba el brazo.

— No te burles tanto y dame la mitad de tu sandwich— Anna me lo arrebató de mis manos.

— ¡Pero...!— Iba a reclamar, hasta que la malévola risa de Hao me detuvo. Me apuntaba con su dedo mientras se reia de mi— ¡Eres un burlesco!

— ¡Quién habla! si tú te acabas de reír de Manta— Me dijo estirando su ojo y sacándome la lengua.

Me le tire encima forcejeando con él sobre el césped. Enseguida nos comenzamos a reír, pero sin soltarnos.

Me acerque a su oído para susurrarle— ¿Estás provocándome a que te muerda la lengua?

— Tómalo como quieras mi Horito— Volvió a sacar la lengua, lamió sus labios para luego morderse el inferior en un gesto seductor que me hizo calentar.

De pronto Hao soltó otra carcajada. Me sonroje, ya que de seguro era por mi cara de tonto ante su gesto.

— ¡No se pongan calentones en medio del patio!— Anna nos golpeó a ambos en la cabeza, dejándonos un adolorido chichón.

— ¡Yoh dile algo!— Reclamó Hao tomándose la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que?— Preguntó despistado como siempre el gemelo menor.

— ¡Eres un! UUGHHH— Hao no dejaba de zamarrear a su gemelo tomándolo del pecho, mientras este soltaba su risita de siempre.

— Ay si me pongo cada vez más menso, es por esto— Dije con cascadas en mis ojos.

El receso terminó, por lo que nos largamos a nuestras clases correspondientes. Iba caminando con los gemelos y Manta, ya que los cuatro teníamos clases de Inglés.

— ¡Y entonces salté al río y tuve suerte de no golpearme contra una roca!— Contaba Hao con emoción.

— Yo le dije que todo saldría bien si se tiraba— Yoh reía haciéndonos sudar una gota enorme. Núnca me dejaría de sorprender por lo relajado de este sujeto.

— Este Yoh no cambia— La cara de Manta era bastante divertida al decir esto.

— Hey, Hao— De pronto lo llamó una chica alta de cabello azul.

— ¿Que quieres Kanna?— Mi amigo de cabello largo se acercó a ella.

— Tú lindo objetivo te anda buscando— Escuche que dijo Kanna.

— ¿Lyserg? ¿para que?— El tono de voz de Hao había cambiado a uno realmente feliz.

Yoh toco mi hombro— Con Manta nos adelantaremos— Dijo para luego largarse.

— Horito, me saltaré las clases otra vez, tengo un asunto importante que atender— Sonrió ladino, sus ojos lucían ese brillo lujurioso. De solo verlo sabía que estaba excitado.

— ¿Con el verdecito escuálido?— Le pregunté.

Sus comisuras se elevaron por mi pregunta— ¿Como dices?

— Si es que tus asuntos son con el flacucho ese.

Se acercó a mi y toco mi pecho en una caricia, parecía más deslumbrante que antes— ¿Celoso?— Me dijo victorioso.

— Tú que crees— Desvíe mi mirada con una sonrisa molesta.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz!— Me abrazó de pronto colgándose de mi cuello— Aunque solo sean celos superficiales igual me hace feliz.

Solté una risita— Ven aquí— Lo pegué a mi cuerpo y le di un beso que correspondió con gusto. Antes de separarme mordí su labio inferior asegurándome de dejar una marca algo violeta.

— Oye, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Yo puedo estar enmedio, de todas formas mi trasero queda libre y me gustaría ser cogido mientras yo me cojo a alguien— Lamió mi lóbulo mientras hablaba— ¿Te apetece hacer un trío?

Sonaba tentador. Apreté los ojos— Paso por esta vez, no me cae bien ese "Lyserg"

— Siquiera lo conoces— Hao soltó una risa— Bueno si cambias de opinión, me dices y lo hacemos cuando quieras— Dijo para luego continuar su camino.

Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo sintiéndome un poco triste. Cuando se iba me sentía solo. Últimamente me había vuelto demasiado dependiente del Asakura y ya tenía que cortarla. Siempre habíamos sido amigos con derechos, pero no tan intensos como estas últimas semanas. Habíamos actuado casi como pareja, quedándome en su casa, compartiendo mimos, caricias, palabras bonitas, saliendo a comer y al cine. ¡UGH! Era demasiado, si seguíamos así después no podríamos volver a ser como siempre.

Él tenía su vida amorosa a parte, o "amorosa" jugando de aquí allá.

Además a mi aún me gustaba Ren…

Me di una palmada en el rostro para despejarme. ¡Fuera pensamientos tontos!

Di media vuelta para ir a mi salón, cuando los vi a la distancia, esos ojos dorados me miraban estupefactos. Ren había visto toda mi escena con Hao.

No. No. Él ahora debía pensar que nosotros…

¡Que no te importe Horo, que no te importe!

Desvíe mi mirada y seguí a paso rápido mi camino al salón.

¡Que pensara lo que quisiera! ¡no era asunto mío! Tenía que convencerme de esto.

No lo volví a ver durante el resto de la jornada. Y lo agradecia.

La noche paso con prisa. Los pajaritos anunciaban otro día más.

Me levanté estirando mi cuerpo. Hoy era Jueves y nos tocaba clases de deporte.

Baje las escaleras enérgico.

Pilika estaba cortando verduras en la cocina, tenía una olla hirviendo y un sartén pequeño.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano?— Le pregunté mientras restregaba mi ojo con sueño.

— Hoy le llevare un almuerzo a Ren

El solo escuchar su nombre me produjo una opresión en mi cuerpo.

— Ya veo— Dije sirviéndome cereal en un bol.

De pronto mi hermana dejó de cortar y me miró, lucía algo triste— ¿No crees que últimamente Ren esta decaido? Siento que algo le ocurrió, pero no me quiere decir nada al respecto.

Sentí tensión. No podía evadir la pregunta, no se me ocurría ni una escapatoria— Sí, creo que lo he visto algo destartalado y no tan pulcro como antes— Respondí volteandome para que no viera mi rostro.

— Es que no entiendo aquel cambio, comenzó de a poco, y día a día se fue volviendo más… ¿sombrío? ¡si ya ni se arregla! Antes pasaba horas en el espejo y arreglaba bien su uniforme para lucir despampanante como siempre, pero ahora siquiera se peina.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir mal, cosa estúpida ya que yo debería ser el que estuviera así. Yo, que fui al que rechazaron de una manera fría y cortante. Pero no, ÉL tenía que ser el que se mostrará herido, el que estaba sufriendo enormemente por habernos separado.

¡UGH! ¿porque mierda hablaba como si hubiéramos tenido una relación?

— ¿Horo? ¿me estas escuchando?— Pilika me miraba con una ceja alzada.

— Ah, sí. Es que divague por un momento.

Los ojos de mi hermana no se apartaban de mí— ¿Estás bien? Luces algo triste…

— ¡Para nada! Estoy bien, solo tengo algo de sueño aún— Enseguida me enderece intentando fingir que estaba a la perfección.

— Ay hermano, eres un raro. Tú y mi Renci me van a volver loca— Dijo para luego seguir con lo suyo.

Mordí mi labio ante sus palabras. No tenía idea mi querida Pili. Y mejor que siguiera así.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación llevando mi cereal conmigo.

Es verdad que Tao ahora había cambiado, lucía absolutamente desastroso, ¿es que quería dar lastima o algo asi? Porque yo no le creía que él estaba triste por lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Quizás extrañaba aquel "jueguito" y se quería hacer el sufrido para que volviéramos. Me encogí de hombros mientras abrochaba mi pantalón del uniforme.

En fin, me daba igual. Que hiciera la mierda que él quisiera, no era de mi maldita incumbencia.

Mi móvil sonó, la cara de un Yoh con los mocos colgando apareció en la pantalla. Adoraba ponerle fotos a mis contactos.

— ¡Hola!— Conteste.

— ¡Hotito ya vamos llegando! Sal a abrirnos la puerta— Gritó el gemelo menor dejándome el oído adolorido.

— ¡Me vas a dejar sordo!

— ¡Déjame hablar con mi amor!— La voz de Hao irrumpió en el altavoz.

—¡Pero si lo veremos en persona en unos minutos, aguantate!— Lo regaño Yoh haciéndome reír.

—¡Hotoo-!

Alcance a escuchar antes de cortar. Solté una carcajada, y me decían a mi que era escandaloso.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y me apure hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

— Hermano— Dijo Pilika lanzándome mi polera de la escuela— Vístete para arriba antes de abrir.

— Ñaaa— Me queje mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación.

Escuche ruido afuera asi que abri la puerta enseguida asomando mi cuerpo por esta, encontrándome frente a frente con los ojos dorados de Ren. Sentí como me congele al instante, tan solo para luego sentir una ola de calor subiendo por mi cuerpo derritiendo mis músculos hasta perder la fuerza de mis piernas.

Tao tenía su mano en posición de que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta. Sus ojos gatunos lucian asombro, estaban grandes y de cierta forma parecían destellar en este momento. Sentí que me atrapaban, no podía dejar de verlos al estar tan cerca de su rostro, tan cerca de sus lábios.

Mierda. Era tan lindo, tan delicado. Sus rasgos finos me hacían querer lanzarme encima y besarlo.

Soltó aire de pronto, al parecer había aguantado la respiración todo el rato. Paseó sus ojos por mi torso, se veía agitado.

Ahí note que yo mismo también lo estaba. Me sentía muy nervioso. Hace rato que no lo tenía tan cerca.

De pronto, la mano que Ren tenía alzada hacia la puerta la dejo reposar sobre mi hombro, comenzando a deslizarla por la piel desnuda de mi pecho, rozando mi estómago, bajando por mi ombligo hasta llegar a la pretina de mi pantalón.

Su rostro estaba tan rojo, sus ojos tan cristalizados y sus manos tan frías y tiritonas.

Yo no daba más del desconcierto. ¿Que mierda estaba sucediendo? ¿que pasaba en este instante?

Mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Mi cerebro estaba listo para salir por mis orejas.

Ren dio un paso más cerca de mí, su cabeza se encajo en el hueco de mi cuello, sus labios besaron con temor mi piel haciendo que me contrajera por completo. Su mano aún estaba tan cerca de mi entrepierna.

Apreté los ojos sintiendo que me moriría.

Aspire el aroma de su cabello. Olía tan bien como siempre.

Sin poder controlarme puse mi mano en su espalda baja pegandolo a mi cuerpo mientras él soltaba un sonido de impresión. Su pequeño cuerpo se adhirió al mío emanando un calor reconfortante.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza al sentir como movía su mano para meterla en mi pantalón. Solté un gruñido mientras agarraba con mi mano una de sus nalgas. Yo también quería tocarlo.

Ren cerró los ojos suspirando. Se veía tan hermoso.

Presione mi dedo en su entrada por sobre la ropa, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe mientras soltaba un gemido, sorprendiéndose.

La bocina de un auto sonó varias veces haciéndonos saltar del susto. Unas tipas nos gritaban y chiflaban desde este todas emocionadas.

Sentí como si mi rostro fuera un volcán en erupción.

Verdad que estábamos en la calle.

¡Además nosotros estábamos enojados!

Ren me empujo lejos de él, sentí ganas de reírme por lo rojo que estaba, jamás lo había visto así de colorado.

¡Se veía tan chistoso! Sin querer me puse a reír con ganas.

— ¡No te rías estúpido!— Me reclamó absolutamente avergonzado.

— ¡Es que tu cara!— Dije entre risas.

— ¡Es tú culpa!— Tapó su rostro.

— ¡Pero si tú empezaste!

Saco las manos de su cara y me miró con los ojos abiertos.

Recién caí en la cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo ahora, luego de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros.

Un silencio sepulcral surgió mientras nos mirábamos.

Nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento. O… ¿será que a Ren yo le gus…?

— ¡¡No me gustas!!— Me gritó de pronto. Lo mire con sorpresa.

— ¡Pues tú a mi tampoco me gustas!— Le dije de vuelta.

— ¡Tú a mi núnca me gustaste!

— ¡Yo ya estoy mirando para otros lados! ¡así que no te preocupes!— Solté sabiendo que ayer me había visto con Hao.

Se quedó callado de pronto. Me sentía victorioso por su silencio.

Aunque hubiera ganado con una mentira.

— Pues ¡Bien! ¡¿a quién le importa?!— Me sonrió con falsedad.

— Uy, ¿te enojaste Rentado?— Lo pique con el dedo.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Di la verdad~

— ¡La, la, la, no oigo!— Se tapó los oídos mientras lo seguía pinchando con mi dedo.

— UM, ¿hola?— Ay no. Hao nos miraba con los brazos cruzados junto a Yoh.

Sentí que me quedaba negro.

Es cierto. Yo estaba enojado a muerte con Tao.

— ¿Ren?— Pilika llegó a la calle, por el griterío de seguro— ¡Amor! ¿qué te pasó? ¡estas tan arreglado como antes!

Tenía razón, Ren estaba super arreglado y prolijo hoy dia. Tan lindo.

— S-Sí…— Respondió Ren con un rostro difícil de descifrar.

Pilika paseo sus ojos por todos— ¿Que hacen todos acá afuera?

•••

 ** _¡Aqui Nucifer reportándose con otro capi! Espero esten todos super bien mis queridos lectores, queria contarles que estoy muuy contenta ya que muchas personas leen mi fic y aunque no todos me dejen comentarios (igual me gustaría que dejaran :'v (y muchas gracias a los que si dejan :3)) de igual forma me hace feliz el tener personas que les guste lo que escribo y que aunque no sea de las que actualizan tan rapido me esperen para poder leerme, estoy super agradecida :3_**

 ** _Igual no actualizo tan frecuente porque soy muy dispersa, además de que a parte de escribir también dibujo, ademas me preparo para rendir mi examen final de mi carrera, también leo mangas yaois, veo series y estoy comenzando a formar un emprendimiento, asi que son muchas cosas en las cuales separo mi tiempo jdjskdjjs_**

 ** _Aun asi, seguire trayéndoles capis de este fic hasta darlo por terminado, aunque me demore xd ¡lo hare! y bueno, luego traer mas fics de esta y de otras parejas también._**

 ** _Sin extenderme mas, ¡Nos vemos en el inframundo!_**


	15. Secretos que ven la luz

_Cap. 14_

 _Secretos que ven la luz._

Era un tonto, un tonto, ¡un tonto!

¡¿Que pretendía viniendo hasta acá todo arreglado?!

Todo había sido porque una super idea había nacido en mi cabeza luego de ver al gusano de Hao besarse tan amorosamente con Horokeu. Tal como si fueran una dulce pareja.

¡Besandose descaradamente en medio de la escuela!

Ahí pensé, bueno ya basta. Tenía que demostrarle que yo era mejor y más apuesto que Asakura. Oh, si. Por esto me había peinado y vestido perfecto, tan solo para dirigirme a la casa de los Usuis.

Mis intenciones eran encontrarme con Horo para que me viera todo deslumbrante y que él se mortificara por no tenerme.

¡Pero no había planeado toquetearme con él! ¡yo no iba con la intención de que presionara su dedo en mi trasero!

— Bueno, ya ponte la polera Horito, hace frío aquí afuera— Dijo Hao con una sonrisa asesina.

— ¡Si!— Horo salió corriendo enseguida.

Rodé los ojos por su obediencia. Aunque Asakura tenía razón, aún era invierno.

— Entren para que esperen chicos— Nos dijo Pilika.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa los tres, mientras yo esperaba a Pilika que había ido a buscar sus cosas y los gemelos a Horokeu.

Sentía la tensión en el aire, la mirada de Hao era pesada sobre mi.

No le gustaba que yo hubiera vuelto a hablar con Usui y estaba claro, después de todo supongo que ellos tenían esa relación extraña de "amigos" y quien sabe si ahora ya era de pareja o algo asi.

Mierda. Pensar en eso si me hinchaba las pelotas.

— ¡No te veíamos frente a frente hace mucho Ren!— Me habló Yoh con una sonrisa. Cortando el ambiente enseguida.

— Si. Tenía otros asuntos estresantes que atender— Le dije intentando convencerlo.

— Ya veo. Pero ¿ya estas bien?

— Uh, claro que si. Estoy perfecto— Le sonreí. Los ojos de Hao me miraban fijo por mis palabras.

— Yo creo que la palabra perfecto te queda grande ahora Renci— Me sonrió con sorna el de pelo largo.

— Cállate Hao— Yoh le dio una mirada seria, cosa que pocas veces se podía ver.

El gemelo mayor sin reclamar nada, ni hacer gesto alguno, solo se quedó en silencio, tal como le habían dicho.

— Me alegro que estés bien amigo— Dijo Yoh ahora con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Unas pisadas rápidas bajaron la escalera y corrieron hasta llegar al comedor.

— Ya vámonos amor— Me dijo Pilika con mucha emoción. Al parecer algo la hacía feliz en este momento, ¿quizás que la hubiera venido a buscar? Aunque… Esa no había sido mi idea principal, pero bueno.

Nos largamos del lugar junto con Pili. Me iba hablando de muchas cosas, en serio que estaba animada y enérgica.

Íbamos caminando hacia la escuela a paso relajado.

— Ren ¿porque no compramos unos de esos?— Dijo mi novia apuntando la heladería— Así comenzamos el día con algo delicioso.

Era la heladería a la que había pasado con Horokeu cuando recien lo estaba conociendo. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de entrar ahí. Pero sentía que no podía negarme a nada a Pilika en este momento, ¿culpa quizás?

— Esta bien, nos sobra tiempo.

Entramos y nos dirigimos al mostrador.

— Hola, quiero dos conos simples— Le hable a la misma chica de la otra vez. Recordé que ella le había coqueteado al tonto de Usui. Apreté los dientes inconscientemente.

— ¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no volvías— Me saludo agradable haciendo que Pili me mirara algo molesta.

Vaya que tenía buena memoria.

— Si, es que no había tenido la oportunidad.

— Comprendo— Sonrió animada— ¿El primero de que sabor?

— De vainilla— Respondió Pilika haciéndose notar.

Comenzó a poner la bolita de helado sobre el cono— Aqui tienes.

— El mío lo quiero de-

— ¡Oh! ¿de chocolate, verdad?— Me interrumpió la chica. Ok, en serio que tenía buena memoria.

— Así es.

Sentía como el aura de Pilika me estaba aplastando, sin mirarla podía saber que estaba molesta por esta tipa.

— Oye… ¿y tu amigo?— Preguntó algo sonrojada. Ahora era yo el que comenzaba a molestarme. ¡¿Que le importaba?!

— ¿Porque lo sabría?— Sin pensar le respondí de mala gana.

— ¿Que amigo?— Preguntó Pilika al ver mi descontento.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio— Horokeu.

— Ohh. Disculpalo, es que no se llevan muy bien— Le dijo a la chica.

— ¿De verdad? Sí incluso ese día pensé que eran novios por un momento— Habló abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Novios? ¿porque?...

— Ya vámonos Pilika— Le corte la onda y la jale del brazo hacia afuera. No necesitaba que le contaran cosas de más.

Salimos del lugar, Pilika enseguida me regaño por ser un pesado.

Llegamos a la escuela y la deje afuera de su salon, le di un abrazo como despedida. Estaba dispuesto a irme, hasta que su voz me detuvo.

— Oye Ren, ¿porque pensó que eran novios esa chica?— Preguntó de pronto.

Me sentí algo tenso. Cosa tonta ya que en aquel entonces aún no hacíamos nada.

— Supongo que porque le gusta el yaoi o algo asi. Tú sabes que esas chicas malinterpretan todo— Le reste importancia.

— Oh es verdad— Me regaló una sonrisa y se despidió.

Continue mi camino y me fui a la clase de deportes que nos tocaba hoy. Entre al camerino y me sente en los bancos, enseguida me comencé a quitar los zapatos para cambiarme.

De pronto entraron corriendo los gemelos y Horokeu.

— ¡Por poco no llegamos!— Dijo Yoh respirando agitado.

— Todo porque Horito se demora demasiado— Hao se sentaba agotado.

— Es que no sabía donde había dejado la polera que me pasó Pilika.

— Hey chicos— Le hablaron otros compañeros comenzando un escándalo mientras conversaban, como siempre.

Fingí ignorarlos y me pare notando que llamé la atención de Usui. No pude evitar mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros no se despegaban de mi. Quizás por lo ocurrido hace un rato.

Comencé a quitarme la polera de manera casual, pero a sabiendas que estaba siendo observado por el de hebras celestes. Esto era un poco divertido.

Desabroche mi pantalón con calma y me lo baje apuntando mi espalda hacia Horo.

Mierda, ¿que estaba haciendo otra vez?

Guardé la ropa en mi bolso y le dí otra mirada a Usui. Quise sonreír al ver que aún me estaba mirando y que sus ojos me devoraban completo.

Si no hubiera nadie de seguro flaquearía y me tiraría sobre él.

Estaba tan feliz de que otra vez me mirara, que sin querer le sonreí. Se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió de vuelta.

AL CARAJO.

No podía con esto. Me di vuelta porque mi cara estaba absolutamente encendida.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos salimos y comenzamos a hacer la clase con normalidad. O entre comillas con normalidad, porque de vez en cuando nos regalabamos miradas con Usui. Cosa que en serio me distraía. Pero a la vez hacía que mi corazón se descontrolara.

Estas cosas me hacían dar cuenta de que en verdad estaba jodido.

Era el segundo receso, me encontraba sacando libros de mi casillero para la clase que seguía.

— Veo que estás contento— Pegué un respingo al escuchar la voz de Anna tan de repente.

— ¡Me asustaste!— Le dije tomando mi pecho.

— Si, da igual

— ¿Que te trae a mi hoy día Kyoyama?

Me apoye en el casillero para mirarla mejor.

Se cruzó de brazos con su semblante típico— Te he observado Ren, pareces una montaña rusa de emociones. Cuando te conocí parecías serio pero estable, luego este año te volviste alegre y divertido a tu manera, tan solo para después volverte absolutamente miserable y sombrío. Pero ahora, luces brillante otra vez.

— Y yo no te digo a nada a ti por lucir desde siempre como si estuvieras amargada.

— ¿Cómo dices?— Me fulminó con sus ojos.

— N-Nada— Negué desviando la mirada como cobarde para no ser golpeado.

Solo esta chica me podía hacer retractarme de mis palabras.

— Sabes lo que te conviene Tao.

Guardé silencio aun con temor de que me diera un zape.

— Pero supongo que no lo sabes en todos los aspectos. Deberías terminar de una vez con Pilika— Las palabras de Anna me hicieron observarla enseguida.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos intentando calmarme.

— ¿Por qué debería terminar con ella?

— Porque es lo que se hace cuando ya te gusta otra persona, Ren.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú si me gusta otra persona?

— Por favor, no me trates como tonta Ren, porque sabes que no lo soy.

— No sabes nada.

De pronto me había alterado de sobremanera.

— ¿Quieres que lo diga?— Anna tenía una mirada filosa.

— No se de que hablas.

Se acercó a mi oído y dijo— Puedo ver como tú y Horo Horo se gustan desde hace un tiempo.

Se me cayeron los libros de mis manos haciendo un sonido que pareció mudo en mis tímpanos.

¿Qué?

¿Desde cuándo?

Negué con mi cabeza varias veces. Pero no podía soltar palabras.

— No me gusta— Logré decir.

— ¿Entónces que? ¿te atrae o algo así?

Negué nuevamente— Qué importa.

— Importa, porque Pilika es parte de nuestros amigos.

— Escucha, no pasará nada con Horokeu. No puede pasar nada— Estúpidamente me sentía con la necesidad de explicarle.

— Pero a mi parecer ha pasado bastante. Tus cambios de actitud fueron desde que él llegó. Y no está mal Ren, uno no puede elegir quién te gusta ¿no?

Seguí negando con mi cabeza sin decir nada.

— No está mal que te guste o lo que sea, pero esta mal lo que le haces a Pilika. Piensa Ren, ponte en su lugar. Ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano.

— Todo estará bien con Pilika, yo no miraré más a… su hermano.

— ¿Eliges reprimir tus sentimientos antes que hacer algo al respecto? No pensé que eras tan tonto— Su tono frío al decir esto me helo la sangre. Pero a la vez dio en un punto que me dolió.

— No es de tu incumbencia Anna. Lo solucionaré.

Anna suspiró y tomó mi mano— Ren, piensa bien las cosas. Tomate tu tiempo y ve que es lo correcto.

Lucía preocupada por mi. Me relaje un poco— Esta bien, lo haré. Pondré en claro todo esto.

Me sonrió levemente y se dio media vuelta.

— Una cosa más. Yo no soy la única que sabe lo que hay entre tú y Horo, hay más personas observadoras a parte de mi en el círculo que nos rodea. Pilika no tardará en enterarse.

Mis ojos se ampliaron mirando como la rubia se iba alejando de mi. Mis manos temblaban y una opresión se sentía en mis entrañas.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

¿Quien más lo sabía?

¿Se lo dirían ahora?

Si eso llegaba a ocurrir ¿dónde quedaría mi reputación? ¿sería catalogado como bisexual? ¿Pilika que pensaría de mí? ¿que pensarían de mí mis amigos? ¿mi familia? ¿su familia?

Sentía como mi respiración se comenzaba a hacer irregular a medida que más pensamientos bombardeaban mi mente.

Cerré mi casillero de un golpe y como pude me agache a recoger mis libros.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza me comenzó a presionar. Sentía un pitido en mis oídos realmente molesto.

Empecé a avanzar por los pasillos que en este momento parecían un laberinto estirado.

Vi dos siluetas borrosas que se acercaban a mi. De pronto sentí como era acorralado contra la pared de un golpe, haciéndome botar nuevamente mis libros, desparramandolos por el suelo.

Pude aclarar la vista y divisar la cara de Hao, tras él estaba parado Lyserg.

— Eres un bastardo Ren— Hao me habló con un claro tono de enojo.

— No sé de qué hablas— Intenté decir con calma, pero la conmoción me tenía mal.

— Te vi en el camerino, ¡no te hagas!— Me pegó más a la pared agarrándome de los hombros.

— ¡Suéltame!

— Juegas con los sentimientos de Usui, luego lo desechas ¿y ahora lo intentas seducir otra vez? ¡no creí que fueras tan perra!

— ¿Celoso Asakura?

— ¡Furioso, malnacido! No sabes por todo lo que pasó mi amigo, estaba super mal por tú culpa. Eres un egoísta, insensible, ¿te gusta jugar a dos bandos? ¿te quieres quedar con ambos?

Tape mi cara con las manos y las pase por mi pelo jalandolo con frustración. ¡Estaba harto que me dijeran mierdas!

— Será mejor que comiences a hacer las cosas bien. Si quieres estar con Horo mas vale que termines con Pilika. Si lo vuelves a hacer llorar te voy a dar una paliza que ni te imaginas— Pegó uno de sus puños con fuerza al lado de mi rostro.

Lo tomé del pecho con fuerza y lo aleje de mi con brutalidad. Mi agarre comenzó a flaquear enseguida. No me sentía bien.

Quería responderle. Ren Tao no se quedaba callado. Pero sentia que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Vi los ojos verdes mirarme sin expresión alguna.

Ahí caí en la cuenta de que ahora él también sabía.

Me comencé a hiperventilar.

— Y él…— Apunte al de pelo verde.

— Descuida, él no dirá nada si es que te portas bien.

— Ya vámonos Hao—Hablo Lyserg por primera vez en este rato.

El Asakura se levantó de mi lado.

— Más vale que vuelvas a ser el tipo inteligente que yo conocí— Dijo para finalizar, tomando a Lyserg por los hombros y largandose del lugar.

— ¿En serio lo quieres tanto para defenderlo así?— Escuche que le reclamaba Diethel, obteniendo como respuesta la sonora risa de Hao.

Suspire por lo bajo y me encogí en mi lugar, metiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas.

Ahora si me sentía como una montaña rusa emociones.

•••

 ** _Como siempre espero esten super! y gracias por todo!_**


	16. Una última jugada

_Cap 15_

 _Una última jugada._

— ¿Estás lista?— Le pregunté a Pilika viéndola desde la puerta del baño.

— ¡Aún no! No seas impaciente amor— Se me colgó del cuello muy acaramelada.

— Ya te ves linda, ¿para que quieres mas?— Le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

— Vaya estás encendido hoy— Me comenzo a besar de forma apasionada, enseguida le seguí el juego y pase mis manos hacia su trasero.

Al parecer Horokeu no estaba, asi que podia hacer esto con libertad. Y hablando de él, me recordaba que el trasero de Pili era tan diferente al de este. El de Pilika era más grande y más blando.

Hace tiempo no ocurrían estas cosas, así que había comenzado de nuevo a ser como antes, porque tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ahora. Por eso es que estaba intentando encender la llama otra vez entre Pilika y yo.

O más bien en mi.

No podía terminar con Pilika asi como asi. Habíamos compartido tantos buenos momentos juntos, le había dedicado tanto tiempo a nuestra relación.

Si terminaba con ella y me quedaba con un chico ¿que pensarían los Tao? Mi papá de seguro me desheredaría.

Sobre todo, tenía que entender qué era lo que yo quería realmente.

Salimos de la casa de los Usuis hacia un parque, el día estaba menos frío que otros, así que era agradable. La había invitado a salir en una cita, cosa que no hacía desde hace muchísimo.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo saque enseguida ya que sabía quién debía ser.

— ¿Si?— Conteste.

— Ya está todo listo hermano. ¿Dónde están?

— Tan confiable como siempre Jun. Estamos llegando— Dije divisando a lo lejos el lugar que había mandado a preparar para nuestra cita.

— Bien, ya te veo. Adios.

Guardé mi móvil complacido.

Si mi familia tenía dinero, tenía que aprovecharlo ¿no?

— ¿Para que te llamaba tu hermana, amor?— Preguntó Pilika.

— Pues para avisarme que ya estaba listo mi encargo.

— ¿Encargo? ¿qué encargo?

— Ese encargo— Apunte frente a ella.

Había preparado un día de picnic, pero a lo grande. Una enorme manta reposaba en el suelo con un precioso banquete gourmet en el. Habían adornado todo con pétalos de sakura a mi petición.

Los violinistas comenzaron a tocar al vernos llegar. Tal como se les había ordenado.

Los ojos de Pilika estaban enormes de la impresión.

— Señorita Usui, permítame sostener su abrigo y su cartera— Ofreció Lee Pai Long vistiendo un elegante traje.

— A-Ah, claro, gracias— Pili se los paso algo torpe y shockeada.

— Buenas tardes— Jun se nos acercó, saludandonos amorosa.

— ¡Señorita Jun!— Pilika hizo una reverencia enseguida.

— Vamos, solo es mi hermana, no necesitas ser tan formal— Le dije.

Mi hermana tapó su boca soltando una risita— Solo dime Jun

— C-Claro— Dijo sonrojada mi novia.

— Bueno, los dejare, espero disfruten del banquete— Sin más que decir Jun se retiró. No sin antes despedirse de su querido Pai Long, claro.

Nos sentamos en la manta listos para comer.

— Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos ¡esto es un sueño!— Los ojos de Pili destellaban y botaban arcoiris por todos lados— ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡todo luce tan fantástico!— De ahí en adelante comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre lo agradecida que estaba de que me tomara las molestias, que se sentía como en un cuento de hadas y de lo grandioso que era todo esto. Entre otro montón de cosas.

Si en algo se destacaba, era en hablar y hablar.

Luego de que acabó con su discurso de agradecimiento pudimos al fin comenzar a comer. Había encargado a Jun que los mejores chefs que ella conocía nos prepararan el picnic. Así que por supuesto que estaba delicioso.

— No puedo esperar a contarle a Tamao— Me dijo con diversión.

— Ya me las imagino hablando sin parar— Hablé aliviado de no estar ahí para escucharlas.

— Bueno, ya me conoces— Soltó una risa fresca.

El tenue sol que se colaba entre las hojas hacia que los ojos de Pilika se vieran realmente bellos. En realidad, todo su rostro se veía bello. Sus mejillas apretables y rosas, sus ojos grandes con muchas pestañas, sus labios perfectamente maquillados con un labial rosa pastel.

Era preciosa.

Si, ¿porque estaba tan confundido?

Horokeu no era nada de delicado, su rostro era más huesudo y nada apretable, él era grande y fuerte. Siempre tan gritón y con esa aura positiva alrededor. Con sus manos toscas y pies grandes.

Era un chico.

— ¿Ren?— La voz de Pili me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Oh, ¿que?

— Estabas super distraido mi Ren, ¿Paso algo?

— Nada, solo pensaba en lo linda que estás hoy— Le sonreí seductor.

— Siempre tan galán— Se acercó y me comenzo a besar. Cuando nos separamos nos sacamos una foto, la cual subió a su instagram.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar por el parque para estirar las piernas.

En serio hacía buen clima el día de hoy.

— ¡Ren!— Escuche que me llamaron. Mire a un costado y ahí venía Yoh caminando con… Anna.

Me tensé al instante. Luego de todo lo que me había dicho no necesitaba encontrarmela justo cuando intentaba recuperar la relación a la que ella me dijo que le pusiera fin.

— ¡Hola Yoh!— Dijo eufórica mi compañera de pelo celeste.

— Hola chicos— Salude a cada uno respectivamente, sintiendo como los ojos negros de Anna me fulminaban.

— ¿En qué andan ustedes?— Nos preguntó Yoh muy feliz.

— En una Cit-

— ¡No van a creer que Ren…!— Me interrumpió Pilika para comenzar a contarles a los chicos a la velocidad de la luz todo lo que habíamos hecho en este rato.

— ¡Eso es genial!— Dijo Asakura para luego reír con relajación.

— Así que en una cita— Comentó Anna.

— Así es— Respondí fingiendo tranquilidad.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no salían en una cita?— Le preguntó a Pilika.

Ugh. En serio que era observadora.

— Um, a ver. Uno, dos… Como hace cinco meses— Apuntó con los dedos mi novia.

— Vaya, desde que llegó el tonto de Horo Horo— Soltó dándome una mirada afilada. Apreté los dientes con real enojo.

— Es cierto… — Pilika volteó a mirarme— ¿Porque?

Quise largarme en ese instante, pero no podía.

— P-Pues— Mierda. Siquiera podía hablar bien. ¡No se me ocurría nada que decirle!

— Que extraño— Dijo Yoh mirándome.

— Si… ¿amor?— Insistió. Quería irme— ¡No me digas que!— Mi cuerpo se tenso completo— ¡Horo te amenazó!

Vi como Anna se quiso golpear el rostro a sí misma por la deducción de su amiga.

— Yo no diría amenazar exactamente. Luego lo hablamos— Dije para safarme.

— Bueno, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos. Vamos camino al cine— Nos dijo Yoh para salirse de la tensa situación.

— Si, que les vaya bien— Nos despedimos.

— Suerte Ren— Me dijo Anna con un ligero toque de ironía antes de irse.

Sentí como el enojo comenzó a bombear por mi sangre, el calor de la ira que me producían sus palabras me habían hecho nublar mi cabeza.

¿Es que estaba insinuando que fallaría en mi intento? ¿por eso es que me deseaba "suerte" de esa manera tan poco sincera?

¡Me enojaba!

No fallaría en mi intento por encender la llama entre nosotros y es que había algo que me había estado friendo los sesos. Es que con Pilika jamás lo habíamos hecho.

Esa era la maldita respuesta, eso era lo que nos faltaba en nuestra relación. ¡Sexo!

Tomamos dirección hacia su casa de forma natural.

— ¿Tu mamá está en el trabajo?— Pregunté haciendo que pareciera casual.

— Si, hoy le toca quedarse hasta tarde, siempre me dejan sola— Soltó con berrinche.

— ¿Sola? ¿tampoco está Horokeu?

— No, salió un poco antes que tú llegarás a casa, se fue con Hao y los demás chicos. Iban a ir a jugar basketball a unas canchas.

— Ya veo— Sonreí. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Parecía que todo comenzaba a encajar.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su casa la comencé a besar con descontrol. Tenía que aprovechar que ella estaba sola. Era la oportunidad perfecta para comprobarlo.

Si podía hacerlo con Pilika significaba que aún podía estar con ella. Tenía que lograr verla como una compañera a la cual amaba y no solo alguien con quien hacerlo porque si ¿no?

Asi podia comparar entre lo que había sucedido con Horokeu y me daría cuenta que a Horo solo lo quería físicamente y que en cambio a Pili la quería de manera romántica.

¡Era brillante!

Metí mi lengua en su boca haciéndola jadear. Me correspondió sin dudarlo, aferrándose de mi cuello y enterrando su mano en mis cabellos complacida.

Pase mi mano hacia su trasero agarrándolo firme y manoseandolo de arriba abajo. Pilika soltaba uno que otro ruidito agudo por mis toques.

— Vamos a mi cama— Me dijo al oído con una voz que en serio me erizó los vellos. Sabía que Pili estaba cachonda hace mucho. Sabía que ella quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero yo estúpidamente la había rechazado por su hermano, que ridiculez.

La tome de la cintura subiendola a mis caderas, enrosco sus piernas a mi alrededor y comencé a subir la escalera sin dificultad. Me sentía con el cuerpo acelerado, quizás por eso veía todo tan rápido y borroso.

La acosté en la cama y tiré lejos sus zapatos. Me lancé sobre ella descontrolado.

Abrí sus piernas con mis manos y me puse en medio presionando mi entrepierna ahí, haciendo que gimiera sorprendida.

— Hoy te haré mía— Le dije.

El rostro de Pilika lucía un bello carmín y sus ojos estaban enormes del asombro.

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo casi con desesperación. Solo quería hacerlo rápido.

Toque por encima su busto haciéndola jadear gustosa mientras yo me frotaba contra ella. Comenzaba a excitarme.

Me quite la polera y la lancé lejos. Pilika hizo lo mismo, dejándome apreciar su delicado brasier color rosa. Sus senos estaban redondos y más abultados de lo que esperaba.

— Siempre quise que esto pasara, Ren— Me sonrió avergonzada.

— Yo no quería presionarte— Le dije. En parte era cierto.

— Ya se que eres un caballero— Me tomo del rostro y me comenzó a besar mas emocionada que antes.

De pronto deslizó sus manos por mi torso, asegurándose de tocar todo a su paso. Sin esperarlo llegó al botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrocho e introdujo su mano haciéndome pegar un respingo. Empezó a mover su mano completamente nerviosa. Estaba tiritando. Aun asi me hacia sentir bien.

Yo también la haría sentir bien.

Metí mi mano bajo su falda. Gimió mi nombre con ganas ante el toque de mis dedos en su intimidad. Nunca lo había hecho con una chica, pero había investigado lo suficiente.

Comencé a moverlos sobre su ropa, enseguida se puso a temblar y a suspirar. Parecía disfrutarlo bastante.

Nos unimos en un beso sin dejar de mover nuestras manos sobre el otro.

Aun sentía como todo estaba distorsionado.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero aun así fue azotada.

— ¡Bastardo malnacido!— Horo Horo entró enfurecido a la habitación.

•••

 ** _¡Hola gente! Omg ya llevo 15 caps, por lo que no quedan muchos capítulos para acabar este fic, ha pasado de todo jajajsj_**

 ** _Espero me sigan leyendo y que sigan disfrutando mis cosas locas que escribo jajaj sin mas que decir me despido!_**

 ** _Un abrazo desde el inframundo_**


	17. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

_Cap. 16_

 _Del odio al amor hay un solo paso_

— ¡AHHHH!— Pilika gritó y se cubrió con las tapas de su cama.

La sangre se me heló y mis huesos se endurecieron.

La ira de Horokeu inundó la habitación de Pilika. Sentí miedo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que le estas haciendo a mi hermana?!— Entró hecho un demonio.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil, pero aun así le respondí— ¡¿En serio quieres que te lo explique?!

— H-Hermano no que no ibas a llegar aun...

— ¡Pilika ponte algo de ropa!— Le lanzó su poleron a la cabeza— ¡Sabía que esto pasaría si se quedaban solos!

— ¡No si íbamos a jugar a las cartas!— Le grité. Ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que él había dicho— ¿Tú sabías que estaríamos solos?

— ¡No quiero que le pongas tus manos encima a Pilika!

— ¡Respóndeme!— ¿Quién mierda se lo había dicho?

— ¡Fuera de aquí Pilika!

— ¡Hermano ya calmate! ¡no te metas en mis asuntos!— Pilika se había vestido y estaba parada entre nosotros evitando que me golpeara.

— ¡No la vuelvas a tocar!— Me apunto con el dedo mientras sus venas de la frente parecían querer explotar.

— ¡¿Que vas hacer para evitarlo?!— Le dije enfurecido.

— ¡Haré que entiendas, bastardo!— Me agarro de la muñeca con brusquedad, intente safarme, pero me había tomado por sorpresa, tenía mucha fuerza, además que yo estaba algo sorprendido aun.

— ¡Suéltame Horokeu de mierda!— Forcejee tirándome hacia atrás y adelante.

— ¡No vas a querer volver a tocarla nunca más!— Me gritó a lo que comenzamos a forcejear a tirones.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ren, deja de responderle! — Pilika jalaba de la ropa a su hermano.

Con fuerza Horokeu me tiro de las muñecas al piso del cuarto. Me caí golpeándome duro contra la madera.

Saco a Pilika de la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Le puso seguro para que no volviera a entrar. Está se quedó gritando desesperada afuera.

Se acercó a mí dispuesto a golpearme. Me paré enseguida esquivandolo. Le lancé uno de sus cojines y tomé otro como escudo.

— ¡Enfréntame si eres tan rudo como para ponerle las manos encima a mi hermana!— Horo se acercaba a mi con la la cara roja de ira.

Tiró un puñete hacia a mi, pero lo frene con la almohada. Le pegué una patada que le llegó en las costillas. Gritó de dolor por esto.

— ¡Ya deténganse estúpidos!— Pilika gritaba y golpeaba la puerta desde el otro lado— ¡Pelearse no servirá de nada! ¡¡abran la maldita puerta!!

— Maldito Ren— Dijo intentando golpearme.

— ¿Que no sabes pelear?— Me burlé de él logrando darle un empujón.

— ¡¡Son unos imbeciles!! ¡¡me largo!!— Escuchamos que gritó Pilika bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Cerró la puerta de entrada azotandola contra el marco.

—¡No quiero que se vuelvan a quedar solos!— Horo se inclinó hacia mí enfrentandome.

— ¡Ella está de acuerdo con hacerlo y yo también!

— ¡Pues yo no!

— ¡A ti nadie te preguntó!— Me pegó en la cara con una almohada— ¡No puedes evitar lo inevitable!

— ¡Yo puedo evitarlo!

El puño de Horokeu logró darme a un costado de mi rostro. Sentí como me ardía, pero más ardía mi enojo. Como pude le devolví el puñetazo en la mejilla. Enseguida le quedó marca.

Me había agarrado de la muñeca nuevamente, evitando que lo pudiera golpear otra vez.

— ¡Suéltame!— Me safe de forma brusca dándole un tirón.

— Me las pagaras— Me lanzó a la cama con brutalidad, mi cuerpo rebotó en esta. Se subió encima con rapidez y levantó su puño para estamparmelo en la cara.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y susto.

— ¡Te querías aprovechar de mi hermana!

— ¡Es mi novia imbécil! ¡preguntale si lo quería hacer!— Lo tomé de la camiseta intentando sacármelo de encima.

— ¡A puesto que tú le insististe en que lo hicieran!

— ¡No es así estúpido!

— ¿No querías hacerlo acaso?

— Si quería. Pero…

— Bastardo… Querías hacerlo— El puño de Horokeu tiritaba, en cualquier momento caería sobre mí— Mereces que te golpeé.

— ¡Atrevet...e!— Grité apretando los ojos listo para el golpe, pero en lugar de eso sentí como mi espina se tenso y un latigazo de electricidad llegó a mi estómago. Todo esto a causa del repentino choque de la delantera de Horo entre mis piernas.

Tapo mi cara con una de sus manos— ¿Esto era lo que le estabas haciendo a Pilika?

— S-Suéltame…— Intente decir sin titubear.

Otra vez chocó con fuerza su delantera en mi entrepierna haciéndome jadear.

— ¿Te gusta, no?

— Horokeu maldito… ¡Lo haré de todas formas con tu hermana!— Presionó más mi rostro contra la colcha.

— ¡Repítelo!— Se apoyó completo entre mis piernas y me dio una frotada que me hizo excitar demasiado, logrando hacerme gemir. Continuó ondeando sus caderas continuamente. Yo solo estaba con mi boxer, por lo que podía sentirlo tan directo.

— A-Ah… te voy a partir la cara cuando me sueltes Usui…

— Entonces no te soltaré.

Mordí mi labio aguantando gemir. No podía creer que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esta forma a pesar de que nos estábamos agarrando a golpes hace unos minutos.

— S-Sabías que lo haríamos en algún momento...— Le dije.

— ¡Ya lo se!... pero no quiero— Lo último lo habló en un tono bajo y suave.

Mis ojos se expandieron al sentir como unas gotas caían en mi cara luego de lograr colarse entre los dedos de Horokeu.

Comenzó a mover su pelvis contra mi, con movimientos suaves y rítmicos que de a poco iban subiendo la temperatura de mis venas. Mis piernas estaban abiertas para él y no hacían ningún esfuerzo por impedirle el acceso, mi respiración se estaba agitando ante aquella sensación de calor subiendo por mi estómago.

Tome la mano que tenía sobre mi cara y la saque hacia un lado. Al fin pude divisar su rostro, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y su nariz estaba enrojecida.

— No quiero que lo hagas con nadie que no sea yo— Dijo con un tono triste, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían por su culpa. Solté una lágrima sin poder contenerme.

Este tonto. Entonces estaba celoso.

Sus ojos lucían sinceros.

— Bésame, idiota— Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo acerque a mi, para rozar sus labios con los míos. Horo tomó mi boca en la suya. Sentí que me hacia volar con el contacto de sus suaves labios moviéndose con maestría.

Al fin lo podía besar. Luego de tanto. Al fin podía sentirlo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos pegandolo más a mi, la respiración de Horo chocaba contra la mía, entrecortandose cada vez que hacía danzar su boca. Sentí como su lengua se metia a mi cavidad irrumpiendo todo a su paso, lo recibí con gusto, enroscando mi lengua con la de él en un jugueteo que me hacía enloquecer de calentura.

Horo se apretó más hacia mi y pude sentir como sus yemas de los dedos rozaron la piel de mi costado en una suave caricia. Aquel roce bastó para hacerme perder la

razón— Ahh...— Gemí al sentirme realmente bien. Tantos sentimientos mezclados en mi interior salían a flote a través de mis movimientos.

Enrolle sus caderas con mis piernas para hacer que el contacto fuera más profundo, ambos comenzamos a jadear. Horo se separó un poco, aún tenía aquellas gotas delatoras que habían caído por sus mejillas.

Se quitó la polera dejándome apreciar su cuerpo tonificado y sus brazos fuertes.

Usui era la excepción, si definitivamente lo era. Amaba el cuerpo de este hombre, pero solo el de él.

Se volvió a posar sobre mi, para seguir disfrutando del roce rítmico entre nuestros cuerpos. Recorrí con mis manos la gran espalda de Horo, disfrutando de la suavidad de esta.

Me incliné para darle otro beso, el cual produjo un sonido excitante. Mordí su labio inferior, cosa por cual me sonrió.

Dios, era exquisito.

De pronto bajó una mano hacia su pantalón y lo desabrocho, deslizandolo hacia abajo. Ahí fue cuando una ola de calor se introdujo en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir por sobre la tela de su boxer la gran masculinidad que tenía.

Horo respiraba acelerado botando aire por sus bien formados labios entreabiertos, su entrecejo algo fruncido y sus brazos a mis costados me daban una imagen viril y apetitosa de él.

Era tan deliciosa la fricción entre ambos, que mi extensión palpitaba sin parar.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello con desesperación, sus manos bailaban a lo largo de mi torso, cada roce que daba sobre mi piel se sentía como caer al mismo infierno, con un calor abrasador y repleto de actos pecaminosos. Pero quién diría que me encantaría caer en este si era por él.

Su boca succionó uno de mis pezones mientras que con su mano pellizcaba el otro. Pasaba su lengua dibujando círculos sobre este, dándole uno que otro mordisco que me hacían arquear mi espalda.

— Ah… Me encanta…— Dije con mi mejor voz aterciopelada.

Horo se encendió más, depositando sus besos por todo mi cuerpo, bajando hacia mi ombligo, pasando su lengua bajo este a un ritmo lento que me hacía retorcer con cada milímetro que avanzaba, hasta que llegó a mi miembro haciéndome soltar un gran jadeo. Lo agarró con su mano y lo acarició de arriba a bajo. Jaló la tela de mi boxer hasta que mi glande se asomo por este, estaba lubricado debido a la excitación.

Mi rostro estaba muy rojo.

Sin previo aviso lamió mi punta, causando que me estremeciera.

— H-Horo n-no

Me ignoró y se lo introdujo a su boca. Por Dios, nunca había sentido un placer como este, era exquisito como mi miembro entraba y salía de su boca.

Sentía que mis ojos se ponían blancos, mi cuerpo se contraía en un espasmo a cada momento. Solté un fuerte suspiro extasiado.

Apreté los ojos y mordí mi labio, pero aquello no logró frenar los gemidos que salían de mi. Me estremecí completamente y un suspiro acompañado de un marcado "Mm" se escapo de mi boca.

—¿Quieres llegar al final?— Me preguntó mientras me masturbaba.

Desvíe mis ojos avergonzado. ¡¿En serio preguntaba?!

—Claro que quiero hacerlo.

Soltó un risa por mi respuesta— ¿Entonces? ¿quieres que yo esté abajo o…?

—… Quiero que tú me lo metas, Horo— Lo mire con sensualidad. Abrí mis piernas frente a él, dejando a la vista mi entrada— Preparame con tus dedos.

Trago sonoramente por mis palabras.

Tome su mano y metí dos de sus dedos a mi boca, los lamí para humedecerlos lo suficiente.

Ya había investigado cómo se hacía entre chicos. Porque en el fondo siempre quise hacerlo con este tonto.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron lubricados lo suficiente, los llevó a mi agujero. Pasó los dedos alrededor de este primero, acariciandolo, cosa que me hizo contraer mi estómago. Luego metió su índice humedecido, esto me estremeció. Comenzó a introducirlo lo más hondo que podía, para luego deslizarlo hacia afuera repetidas veces.

—Es incómodo —Le dije.

—Te aseguro que luego no dirás lo mismo

Tras decir esto introdujo un segundo dedo. Los sacaba y los metía, abriendolos de vez en cuando intentando estirar mi estrecho agujero virgen. El movimiento de pronto cambió, ahora parecía buscar algo en mi interior.

—¿Oye pero qué estás…? ¡ahh...! —Un golpe de placer llego a mi cuerpo. Cada vez que Horo tocaba en cierto lugar podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba.

—Mierda ah... mmh… —No podía contenerme.

—¿Ves? — Sonrió victorioso a lo que saco sus dedos dejándome con ganas de más. Sin previo aviso acercó su cabeza entre mis piernas. La humedad de su lengua la sentí de lleno en mi entrada tocando terminaciones nerviosas que ni yo sabia que tenia.

— ¡N-No!

Me ignoró por completo y siguió lamiendo ahí abajo, dejándome absolutamente lubricado con su saliva.

—Esto si que lo vas a disfrutar Ren —Se arrodillo en la cama bajando un poco su bóxer hasta sacar por completo su miembro palpitante frente a mis ojos. Se lo acarició a forma de masturbacion y mi obsequio una mirada lujuriosa.

Me lo iba a meter.


	18. Un pecado tras otro

_Cap. 17_

 _Un pecado tras otro_

Manosee un poco mi extensión que ya no podia mas de la hinchazón. La imagen de Ren frente a mi con las piernas abiertas me tenía al límite.

Pase mis dedos por mi glande sacando un poco de mi líquido preseminal y se lo frote en el agujero a Ren, jadeo por esto. Al parecer estaba muy sensible por la excitación.

No pude evitar sonreír de lado. No creí que lo vería tan sumiso alguna vez.

Posicione mi pene justo en su abertura empujándolo un poco haciendo que se quejara.

—Seré gentil —Le hable besándole la frente. Sus ojos dorados me miraban un poco asustados pero sin perder ese brillo lascivo. Empujé mis caderas hacia él entrando de a poco en su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, le dolía.

Lamí sus labios y luego los bese intentando que se relajara. Correspondió moviendo su boca de forma salvaje contra la mía. Aproveche esto y me metí por completo en su interior.

—¡AH…! —Ren gimió y se arqueo un poco. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Su interior estaba caliente y me apretaba demasiado. Apreté los ojos sintiendo que me correría.

«No lo hagas, aguanta, aguanta Horokeu» Me dije ahogando la respiración.

No podía creerlo, pero nunca me había excitado tanto.

Estar dentro de Ren era tan distinto, ya que siempre lo había hecho con Hao y este le prestaba el culo a todos, así que estaba algo flojo. En cambio Ren era virgen, yo era el primero en meterlo dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunté.

—E-Estás hablando conmigo tonto, claro que puedo soportar esto.

—Uy si te haces el rudo —Sonreí ladino sacando un poquito mi extensión y empujándola de nuevo dentro de él. Jadeo por esto ante la sorpresa, pero podía ver que le había gustado. Así que sin esperar más comencé a moverme.

El vaivén de mis caderas contra las nalgas de Ren producían un sonido pervertido que chocaba contra las paredes del cuarto llegando a nuestros oídos. La cama crujía y los gemidos del de hebras violetas inundaba la habitación.

Las mejillas de mi hermoso chico de ojos dorados estaban acaloradas.

Me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo, arrastre mis labios por él, lamiendo su piel nívea que no tardaba en enrojecerse ante mis mordidas y chupetones.

— Mierda Horo —Soltó con un tono de voz sufrida ante el placer.

Con una de sus manos me agarró el trasero y con la otra mi cabello.

Me apego mas a él con sus piernas, como queriendo que llegara más hondo en su interior. Por lo que me senté enseguida en la cama haciendo que Ren quedará sobre mi, montandome. Nos comenzamos a besar sin dejar de movernos al ritmo. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, su lengua sabía tan deliciosa que no paraba de saborearla. Chupé su labio inferior, dándole una mordida que lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, por lo que volví a succionar su suave labio en mi boca dejándole una marca violeta.

Pasó sus manos por mi torso, acariciando mis pezones. Me excite mas ante esto, sus dedos jugaban con esa zona erógena, los pellizcaba a gusto haciéndome sentir que faltaba poco para culminar.

—Te lo haré más rico —Le dije volteandolo hacia el otro lado. Poniéndolo en cuatro sobre la cama, justo frente al espejo. Porque no quería dejar de ver su rostro.

Se lo volví a meter mientras empujaba su torso más abajo y su trasero quedaba bien levantado hacia mí, logrando que al moverme llegara tan profundo en su interior que podía ver como sus manos apretaban la colcha ante cada estocada.

Ren empujaba tan duro contra mi pene que aumentamos la velocidad de forma automática. Agarre su extensión y comencé a masturbarlo con rapidez, haciéndolo gemir mi nombre una y otra vez.

Podía ver en el reflejo como su cabello estaba desordenado por el brutal movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, sus ojos derramaban una lágrima de cada lado, su cuerpo lucia varias marcas y estábamos brillantes debido al sudor.

De pronto aspiró aire aumentando la voz a cada segundo, mientras yo movía mi mano en su miembro, podía sentir sus venas hinchadas que bombeaban cada vez más hasta que su espalda se arqueo un poco soltando su líquido en mi mano. Lo di vuelta enseguida para verlo correrse, su pene soltaba el chorro sobre su torso y algo de su mejilla.

¡Mierda pero que vista!

Alce una de sus piernas y la puse en mi hombro, comencé a meterselo de lado tan rápido como podía, entraba y salía de su cuerpo sintiendo como se estrechaba el espacio con cada movimiento mientras Ren jadeaba sin parar. No aguante más y me comencé a desparramar en su interior sin dejar de penetrarlo, haciendo que ante cada salida botara fluido a la cama.

Ren gemía al sentir mi esperma tibia en su interior. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto.

Me salí de adentro y solté lo último en su torso. Me había corrido por montones. Lo había dejado lleno de mi semilla en su interior y en su exterior.

Nos quedamos quietos intentando recobrar el aliento.

Ren saboreaba sus labios, se levantó un poco y chupo la punta de mi glande limpiandolo, haciendo que casi me diera un infarto.

—Sabes delicioso Hoto Hoto —Mordió su labio con una sonrisa al terminar de decir esto.

Le sonreí de vuelta encantado. Estaba endureciendome de nuevo por su culpa.

Ambos respirabamos agitados. Estábamos hechos un desastre.

Me tiré sobre él y le di un beso en la boca y uno en su mejilla. Lo mire enseguida, lucia acalorado, despeinado y sudoroso. Sin embargo, creo que jamás lo había visto tan apuesto, tan hermoso, me parecía que justo ahora estaba perfecto.

—Me gustas Ren. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco ante la sorpresa de mis palabras.

Mi boca solo lo dijo, nunca pensaba lo que decía. Y ahora había hecho que de pronto nos cortara el silencio.

Lo vi desviar la mirada y perdí el aire de nuevo. Esta sensación ya la conocía. Era como pasar por un deja vú, pero con un dolor más intenso en mi pecho.

—Tú también me gustas Horo.

Devolvió los ojos a mí, haciéndome recobrar el aliento. ¿Esto era real?

—Siempre me has gustado. Pero creo que soy un poco idiota al no darme cuenta. O no admitirlo, porque en el fondo, sabia que tenia un sentimiento especial y diferente por ti. Un sentimiento, que superaba todo lo demás y me asustaba… Mejor dicho me asusta —Bajó los ojos con un semblante de culpa.

—Jamás creí que te escucharía decir esto. Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba —Lo bese y abrace con fuerza.

Culpables, eso éramos y ese sentimiento se albergo en mi. Unas ganas terribles de llorar se agolparon en mi pecho.

¿Que pasaba con Pilika? La estaba traicionando, pero no podía controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan feliz que podría gritar hasta quedarme sin aire en los pulmones.

Comencé a reír sin poder controlarlo.

—¡¿Te estas burlando de mi, cabeza de hielo?!

—¡No es eso menso! Es que estoy tan putamente feliz que, que, ¡ayy! —Me lancé a besarlo mientras mi sonrisa seguía apareciendo sin permiso.

Ren me sonrió con ternura.

—Siempre quise que me dijeras esas palabras —Hable con sinceridad.

Nos abrazamos aún recostados en la cama.

Pude sentir una paz interior que hace mucho no había podido encontrar. Me di cuenta que esta era la razón.

¿Una persona te podía gustar tanto como para terminar tan jodido?

Porque en serio, era como si de pronto todos mis problemas se hubieran esfumado con este abrazo, con esas palabras y con haber hecho el amor. Porque en serio podía sentir que este chico que tenía aquí me transmitía amor.

—Deberías tomar una ducha —Le dije.

Ren asintió y se levantó, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño que estaba frente a la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta.

—Horo…

—¿Que paso?

Mordió su labio y estiró su mano hacia mi. Me estaba invitando a ir con él.

Una ladina sonrisa se formo en mis labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí.

Abrí la llave y ambos nos metimos bajo el agua tibia.

Las gotas se resbalaban sobre la piel de mi chico de hebras violetas. Lo abrace por la espalda y le propine dos besos en su hombro. Acarició mi mejilla mirándome sobre el hombro.

Se despegó de mi cuerpo y pasó sus manos sobre su cabello, acomodandolo hacia atrás. Camino un paso hasta apoyar una mano sobre el azulejo de la pared, alzando su trasero hacia atrás se introdujo dos dedos haciéndome gritar por la sorpresa de la imagen.

—¿Q-QUE, Q-QUE HACES?

—¿Como se supone que me saque tú semen de adentro? —Habló para nada inocente. Sacando sus dedos y agarrando sus nalgas con sus manos, separandolas para que pudiera ver cómo goteaba desde su agujero la blanquecina sustancia.

Trague de forma sonora haciéndolo sonreír con maldad.

—Tendré que ayudarte —Me acerque a él y me senté en el suelo, así tenía una vista directa del excitante panorama que me ofrecía.

Metí dos de mis dedos empujando, haciendo que comenzara a escurrir mi esperma hacia afuera. Sin dudar más me puse a bombear su interior con mis dedos viendo como aun estaba amplio por lo que habíamos hecho.

—Mhh… Ah… A-Ah...

Dios, en serio lo habíamos hecho.

Logre sacar el líquido y al mismo tiempo termine con mi polla levantada al ver el espectáculo que Ren me había ofrecido.

Se puso a reír al verme duro otra vez.

—Veo que estás bastante saludable —Camino hacia mi y se comenzó a sentar encima de mi erección, penetrandose mientras hacía sonidos placenteros.

Apoyó su espalda en mi pecho, asi que aproveche la posición para tomar con mis manos cada uno de sus pezones.

Nos comenzamos a mover otra vez dejándonos llevar por el amor que sentíamos y sin duda la calentura mutua que nos habíamos aguantado durante un buen rato.

Escuche como la lavadora avisaba que ya iba a detenerse. Habíamos echado a lavar la colcha de Pilika, ya que había quedado con nuestros fluidos luego de hacerlo.

Sentí una punzada de culpa en mi cabeza. Habíamos sido tan descarados para hacerlo en la propia cama de mi hermana. Éramos de lo peor sin duda.

Yo sobre todo era de lo peor, su propio hermano se había cogido a su novio antes que ella misma.

Mierda. Merecía un castigo.

—¿Pasa algo? Estás poniéndote flácido —Ren me miró sobre el hombro con ojitos decepcionados. Se veía tan precioso con las gotas recorriendo su cuerpo que me endurecí de pronto ante la vista.

Soltó un sonido de sorpresa al sentirme. Carcajeo de forma cantarina,

—Eso fue rápido eh —Dijo burlón.

—Pues porque eres tú —Le di un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Continuamos con nuestro movimiento rítmico hasta que el clímax llegó a nosotros por segunda vez en el dia.

Nos terminamos de duchar y aprobechamos de colocar la colcha de Pilika en su lugar, la habíamos puesto en la secadora así que no demoró en estar lista.

Luego nos fuimos a mi habitación para vestirnos.

—Antes mencionaste que sabías que estaríamos solos con Pilika, ¿como lo sabias? —Ren me pregunto mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

—Bueno… Anna me envió un mensaje diciendo que los había visto venir para acá.

Apretó los ojos en una mueca de fastidio.

—¡Esa-! ¡UGH! No sabes la presión que me ha hecho para que dijera la verdad. Quiero mucho a Anna, pero en serio ha sido una entrometida este último tiempo.

—Ya lo se, envió a Yoh a decirme lo mismo. En realidad ambos estaban intentando que no hiriéramos a Pili…

Me miró con ojos apenados.

—¿En eso es lo que pensabas en el baño, Horo?

Suspiré con pesar. Sabía que preguntaría.

—Pensaba en lo que habíamos hecho. En qué castigo recibiremos por hacerle esto a…

Ren frotó sus brazos en un gesto de preocupación. Su rostro lucía triste por mis palabras.

—Ya veremos cómo arreglamos esto —Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

—Espero tenga arreglo

—Lo tiene. Lo primero es que debo terminar con Pilika.

Lo mire con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual por lo dicho.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Me golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Auch!

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! Solo dejame ver la forma para decírselo —Mordió su labio con nervios.

—¿Quieres hablarle de lo nuestro también?

—Sí quiero. Bueno, no decirle todas esas cosas nada puras que hicimos, pero sí que sepa que me gustas…

Reí con ganas y lo abrace fuerte.

—¡Estoy tan feliz!

—¡Pues tu felicidad me está sacando el aire Hoto!

—Al fin van a terminar

Nos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse.

Nuestros ojos se expandieron de forma mecánica.

«Mierda» Dijimos al unísono.

—Es mi hermana sin duda, maldición —Comencé a recoger la ropa de Ren con apuro.

—Pero estoy en pelotas —Ren se ponía la polera lo más rápido que podía, mientras los escalones de madera rechinaban alertandonos que mi hermana estaba subiendo.

—No hay tiempo —Me dijo y se comenzó a pasar por la ventana hasta agarrar el árbol que estaba afuera.

—¡¿Te irás en bolas?! —Susurré al verlo salir con solo su boxer y polera puestas.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!

Golpearon la puerta de mi cuarto con temor, me quede estático en mi lugar.

—¿Horo? ¿podemos hablar de lo que pasó? —Se escuchó la voz de Pilika en el pasillo, se me erizaron todos los vellos por el susto.

—D-Dame un momento —Le dije nervioso.

—¡Ya dame eso! —Ren dijo en voz baja, arrebatándome las prendas de mis brazos.

Lo miré fijamente. En serio se tenía que ir. ¿Y si luego se arrepentía?

—¿Hablaras con ella mañana?

Suspiro con pesar.

—Dame unos dias. Un Tao siempre cumple su palabra —Me sonrió con seguridad.

—Confiare en eso —Le sonreí de vuelta.

Sin mas que decir comenzó a bajar, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Volteé hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lucir como si nada ante mis pecados.

•••

 ** _La punta de la mecha se comienza a consumir para explote la bomba._**

 ** _¡Gracias lectores maravillosos! este cap va dedicado para todos los que siempre han seguido y comentado mi fic, se que me he demorado en avanzarlo, pero lo he hecho con amor cada capi :3_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto 7u7 mis amores_**


	19. Estar enamorado no es fácil

_Cap. 18_

 _Estar enamorado no es fácil._

Mordí mi labio nervioso, mis manos no paraban de temblar. Podía percibir el peso de la tensión sobre mi.

—E-Escucha, núnca pensé que yo tuviera estos gustos, menos pensé que específicamente fuera tu hermano quien despertara esto en mi. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, este sentimiento había llegado demasiado lejos Pilika...

Hice una pausa y froté mi cara.

Ensayar esto frente al espejo no estaba dando resultados.

¿Como se supone que le dijera a mi novia que me gustaba su hermano? ¡nada sonaba bien!

Claramente.

Y por supuesto que menos le diría que habíamos cogido y todo. Ahi si quedaría como el mayor hijo de puta del mundo. Bueno, Horo también.

Aunque ya habían varias personas que sabían que nos gustábamos y de seguro pensaban aquello de nosotros.

Bufe mientras me hacía mi peinado en el espejo.

¿Cómo mierda había dejado que tantas personas se dieran cuenta de lo nuestro?

Y quizás cuantas personas mas lo sabían sin que yo supiera.

Mierda.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y enfocarme en cómo terminar con Pilika sin dañarla. Si es que era posible…

Salí de mi casa con mi mochila y auriculares como siempre.

Estos días ya comenzaban a ponerse más tibios, se acercaba la primavera.

Pare en una tienda y me compre una leche individual. Necesitaba fuerzas para llevar a cabo mi plan el día de hoy.

Hoy terminaría si o si, habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido y no había visto a Pilika para nada a solas. Le había dicho que lo mejor era distanciarnos un poco luego de lo ocurrido y había estado de acuerdo. Aunque había intentado que habláramos del tema más de una vez, pero yo sabía cómo desviar la conversa.

Pilika era linda, amable, cocinaba delicioso y me sentía amado. Pero ya no me hacía sentir ese sentimiento especial, ya no me gustaba de forma romántica.

En cambio Horo era un escandaloso, algo bobo, pero divertido, siempre alegre, preocupado por los demás. Me hacía sentir lindo, protegido, y cada vez que nos mirábamos me transmitía una calidez inigualable. Me gustaba tanto.

¡Me encantaba Horo!

Tomé mis mejillas con ambas manos absolutamente ensoñado. ¡Quería decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que me gustaba el cabeza témpano!

—E'te está en otra

—Tierra llamando a Ren~ —Yoh movía una mano frente a mis ojos. Me sobresalte al verlo de repente.

—Si que estabas ido, te llamamos como por tres minutos completos —Manta me miraba extrañado.

—Venía pensando en otras cosas así que no los vi.

—Oh ya veo, ya nos enteramos de eso —Mi amigo bajito comentó retomando la marcha.

—¿De eso? —Le pregunté sintiendo como se me helaba la sangre.

—Si, de que estás tomándote un tiempo con Pilika, ¿en eso pensabas verdad? —Dijo Yoh haciendo que me volviera el alma al cuerpo.

—Ah sí, hay mucho que pensar sobre eso, pero estoy bien a pesar de todo chicos, no se preocupen.

—¿Pue tú crees que este bien Pilika? E' que yo no la he visto muy animada —Decía Chocolove encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso me hizo sentir mal.

—Bueno, no lo sé, no hemos hablado del tema en realidad.

Todos quedamos en silencio.

—Ya se resolverá todo Ren, saldrá bien —Yoh dijo de una manera que sólo yo podía entender. Él sabía de lo mío con Horo.

Su mirada despreocupada en serio logro calmarme. Por lo que le sonreí de vuelta.

—Tengo fe en que así será mi amigo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la escuela. Entramos a nuestra primera clase del día, la cual era matemáticas.

Por más que intentaba concentrarme mi mente divagaba hacia los hermanos Usuis.

El día pasó con mi mente ocupada en todo lo que debía pensar, en cómo arreglar mi vida en este momento.

Sin darme cuenta el receso del almuerzo llegó. Salí del salón con pereza.

La verde cabellera de Lyserg llamó mi atención.

—¿Sabes dónde está Hao? —Me preguntó, haciéndome alzar una ceja.

—¿Porque YO sabría dónde está ese tonto?

—Creí que quizás estaba con Horo y tú sabías dónde estaban los dos —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues te informo que no tengo idea. No he visto a Horo desde el inicio del bloque.

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso tampoco vi a Hao al inicio de clase… —Mi compañero de pelo verde tomó su barbilla.

Un momento.

—No sabemos dónde están ambos, así que deben estar juntos… ¡Esos malnacidos! —Sentí como mi sangre se ponía a hervir.

Lyserg abrió sus ojos cayendo en la cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿C-Crees que estén?...

—¡No lo se! Pero no confío en Hao —Comencé a caminar más rápido en dirección a los posibles lugares que podrían estar esos dos.

—¡Pues yo no confío en Horokeu! —Soltó en un tono algo picado.

—Horo no es del mismo tipo que Hao, te informo.

—¿Estas queriendo decir que Hao es que? —Soltó molesto mientras Caminábamos a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Me detuve y sonreí con burla.

—N-No es cierto. Hao no es así.

Lucía tan divertido así de enojado. Pobre tonto enamorado de Asakura.

—Por mi que pienses lo que quieras, sólo tú quedas como un idiota —Me di vuelta y me adelante para buscar al Hoto.

Escuche como Lyserg seguía mis pasos.

Mordí mi labio con ansiedad. Más le valía no estar haciendo nada con Hao, si no yo sería el que quede como idiota.

Buscamos en diferentes salones, en los baños e incluso en el armario del aseo. Pero ni rastro de esos dos. El hecho de no encontrarlos me hacia sudar.

Me sentía ¿desconfiado?

¡A la mierda! Recién comenzábamos y yo ya estaba desconfiando de él.

Doble en una esquina donde estuve a punto de golpear a alguien por lo que frene de golpe haciendo que Lyserg se pegara contra mi espalda.

Los ojos oscuros de Pilika me miraban brillando de emoción. Me tense enseguida.

—H-Hola —Me dijo con una sonrisa. De todos justamente me tenía que encontrar con ella.

—Hola —Quise imitar su gesto, pero no sentía que fuera sincero de mi parte.

—Justo te estaba buscando, es que quería ver si podíamos hablar… —Frotaba sus manos en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos. No sabía que responder exactamente. ¿Seria bueno hablar con ella en este momento? No me sentía con la valentia para decirle todo lo que había practicado por dias.

El gran Ren Tao actuando como cobarde otra vez.

Chasquee la lengua por mi desorden mental.

—Lo siento, no sabia que te molestaba tanto —Dijo de forma cortante.

—N-No hice asi por eso Pili —Me apresure en explicarle. Lucia enojada.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que piense?! Me has estado evitando Ren, ¿que fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras de esta forma? ¿fue por lo que hicimos ese día?... ¿no lo hice bien?...

—¡UH, Shht! —Le tape la boca con mis manos a lo que Lyserg nos miró alzando una ceja. Pilika no dejaba de reclamar e intentar soltarse.

—¿Nos dejas un momento Lyserg? Voy enseguida

—Bien, pero apurate o sino perderemos toda la hora de almuerzo.

Se alejó de nosotros y se apoyó en una pared un poco más alejada.

—¿Desde cuando te juntas con Diethel? —Me preguntó Pilika logrando zafarse.

—No me junto con él, solo… tenemos un interés en común el día de hoy.

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos encendidos en enojo. Y no la culpaba.

—¿Me vas responder? ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —Insistió.

—V-Veras, lo he estado pensando y creo que… que…

—¡¡Que!!

—Que me da miedo tu hermano.

¿QUE?

—¡¿QUE?! —Gritó más enojada.

—Eso… —Pero que madres estaba inventando. No. ¡No! Me retractaría de mis palabras enseguida.

—¡Ese imbécil de Horo! Juro que lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que deseara jamás haber vuelto a nuestra casa.

—Oye espera, estás siendo muy dura con tus palabras Pili

—¡No lo estoy siendo! ¡amo a Horo, es mi hermano! Pero desde que volvió mi relación contigo ha cambiado demasiado. ¿Es que no lo ves? —Se acercó más a mí poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

—Yo…

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

—¿No te das cuenta? Desde que volvió he tenido que ver sus peleas estúpidas, como te ha ido alejando de mi poco a poco con su sobreprotección y celos de hermano. ¿Es que te amenazo en serio? ¡Antes de que llegara todo estaba perfecto!

—No es eso Pili, olvida lo que dije antes, Horo no me ha amenazado, no le tengo miedo. Es solo que estoy creciendo y me he dado cuenta de… ciertas cosas, que antes no me pasaban.

Los ojos de Pilika estaban algo aguados. Esto me hizo sentir culpable.

—Ren, siempre soñé con estar contigo, eras mi amor imposible. Y ahora que lo logre no dejare que te alejes así tan fácil, porque estoy enamorada de ti —Su rostro lucía suplicante.

Necesitaba darle un explicación adecuada, ella no se merecía esto.

—Entonces hablemoslo, mañana te buscaré para que podamos aclarar esto con tranquilidad. Ahora ve con tus amigas y bebe algo para que te calmes —Limpie una lagrima de su mejilla a forma de caricia.

No. Pilika no se merecía nada de esto.

—Ya vámonos Ren —Lyserg llegó a nuestro lado.

—Mañana entonces —Se dio vuelta y se alejó de nosotros por el corredor.

Bote aire relajándome, notando lo tenso que había estado mi cuerpo en todo momento.

Lo dicho ya estaba, ahora solo tenía que hablar con ella y esperar que todo saliera como correspondía.

Retomamos rumbo con la bola verde, íbamos camino a la azotea, ya que era de los lugares que no habíamos revisado.

No podía dejar de mover mis dedos, aquella conversación con Pilika me había dejado mal de animos. Me sentía algo inestable.

¿Como le diría todo a la chica que era mi novia desde hace un año y medio?

—Oye, ¿estan bien? —Soltó Lyserg.

Se había dado cuenta de mi estado.

—Estoy perfecto.

Abrimos la puerta de la azotea y cuando la cruzamos nos encontramos con dos siluetas tumbadas en el suelo.

Exhale con alivio al verlos tranquilos mirando las nubes y no haciendo nada sospechoso.

—Con que aquí estaban, tontos —Les dije llamando su atención. Nos acercamos a ellos.

—¡Ren! —Horo hablo contento mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la mía.

—Mi Lyserg hermoso —Hao ya había tumbado al escuálido chico en el piso y lo llenaba de besos por todos lados mientras este reía.

—Porque desapareciste tanto rato —Pregunté sin poder evitar hacer un leve mohín.

—Ay es que necesitaba contarle a Hao todas las cosas, he estado super preocupado por lo que pasará cuando le digas…

Trague con dificultad. Ambos estábamos iguales.

—Hablando de eso… Mañana será el día Horo, quedamos en hablar.

Los ojos de Usui se ensancharon. A puesto que no pensó que pasaría tan pronto.

Guardó silencio con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Solo se escuchaban los obscenos besos del parcito a nuestro lado. ¿Es que no respetaban nada?

Les eche un vistazo topandome con la imagen de ambos jugueteando con sus lenguas mientras Hao le metia las manos bajo la polera.

—¡Oigan! —Les dije jalandole una mecha al castaño.

—AAuch —Asakura se incorporó frotándose la cabeza.

—Te lo mereces por pervertido.

—Renci no te hagas el puritano. Ambos sabemos que no lo eres —Hao acarició mi mano con una sonrisa socarrona. Pasó un dedo por mi mentón con coquetería.

—¡Hao! —Dijo Lyserg con el ceño fruncido.

—No te pongas así amor, solo lo estoy molestando —Habló relajado.

—Siempre molestas a todos "así" —Diethel se levantó de su lugar y se fue hacia la puerta en un claro gesto de enojo.

—Aysh, si que es celoso —Rodó los ojos y fue tras su amante.

—Primera vez que veo que le guste alguien como para perseguirlo —Mencione asombrado.

—Si. No se que le ve —Horo decía arrugando la nariz.

—¿Estas celoso? —Le tire la oreja por sus palabras. Lyserg era un chico precioso y super delicado.

—¡Ay, ay, claro que no!

—¿Y no te pusiste celoso cuando me coqueteo recién? —Que estúpido me sentía por preguntar algo como eso.

Sonrió de medio lado algo burlesco.

—¿Querías que me pusiera celoso? —Me acostó en el piso mientras él se ponía sobre mi.

—No me preguntes esas cosas.

—Tú fuiste quien partió preguntando "esas cosas"

Ambos reímos por esto.

Nos miramos a los ojos, podía ver sus sentimientos arremolinándose en sus pupilas.

Solo esperaba poder reír el día de mañana.

•••

 ** _¡Hola mi gente! Siento que fue muy cortito este cap, pero era necesario para ver mas o menos que ocurria con el conflicto de este triangulo amoroso jajsj_**

 ** _También les queria contar que subi otro fic HoroxRen, que aun no se si dejarlo asi o subir unos capitulos mas. Bueno los invito a pasarse por el si gustan y que me cuenten que opinan, si lo dejo tal cual o lo continuó._**

 ** _¡Nos leemoos!_**


End file.
